In Search Of Her Place
by riderofdragons
Summary: COMPLETE! Kanako has always been a bit different from others, but no one seems to know why, not even Kanako herself. The answers are about to fall into her lap, but is she ready for them? AU from after Keitaro returns from America. Chap 14 up! R&R and enj
1. The First Seal

Riderofdragons: _Konbawa minna-san_! Once again it seems that I have lied to you. I claimed that I was going to post some one-shots before I started on this story, but they were, well…

Walkswithwraiths: (enters on to the scene) Craptacular?

Riderofdragons: (smacks his friend with a paper fan) You shut up! (turns back to the readers) _Gomen._ As you can see, I've opted for a skit opening for this chapter rather than my standard A/N. Partly because this baka, (point to where wraiths lies unconscious) has been skimming the other submissions here on and has been pestering me to try this out.

Walkswithwraiths: (suddenly springs to life) And it worked too! (starts to bounce around rider like Goku does to Sanzo in Sayuki) So? Can I have a power now?

Riderofdragons: (smacks wraiths with the fan again) That's why you wanted me to do this skit didn't you?! For an author power in case I put you into my stories?

Wraiths: Well…yeah…

Rider: You need to be an author to have an author power…

Wraiths: But can't you…

Rider: No.

Wraiths: Please?

Rider: (pulls out a bat to replace his fan and bows to the readers) 'Scuse me a sec folks. (Chases wraiths off with the bat) There we go. Again, _gomen_. Now, on with the story. Enjoy everyone!

---

Disclaimer: It should go without saying now; my name is not Ken Akamatsu. Therefore, I don't own Love Hina. Any OCs however, are mine, and if you take them without asking, I'll hunt you down. Just kidding, but please don't take my stuff.

In Search of Her Place

Chapter One: The First Seal

"_Onii-chan_!" The little girl turned to look over her shoulder and brushed her long purple-black hair from her eyes. "Will you wash my back for me?"

The older boy nodded as he stood, careful to keep his towel about his waist. "Sure, want me to wash your hair too?"

The little girl smiled and nodded before handing her brother her favorite shampoo.

He sat down behind his sister and began rubbing the soap into the girl's scalp. He marveled at how even at such a young age, she was able to keep her hair in such condition that most grown women would kill to attain. He continued to run his hands through his _imouto_'s luxurious hair, careful not to pull at it, as he told her the good news. "You know, I over heard grandma and dad before. She said that she was going to give us this place when we get older. So we could run the inn together."

The little girl tried to turn to see if her brother was kidding her, but quickly turned back as she felt the inadvertent tug on her hair. "Is she really? That would be so much fun! Then we could be together all the time!"

The boy nodded and dumped a bucket of water over her head to rinse away the shampoo. "That would be fun. So what do you say? Want to run the inn with me?"

The young girl turned slightly in her seat to look up at her big brother. Her violet eyes sparkled at the thought of sharing the inn with him. "_Hai!_"

The boy smiled. "Alright then. _Yakusoku_." He turned as he heard his father calling. "Come on, time to get ready for dinner."

The little girl stood and ran towards the door, heedless of the fact she forgot her towel. "Race you! First one to the table wins!"

"Don't run in the _onsen_!" The boy yelled. "You'll slip and hurt yourself." His words fell on the still waters, for the girl was already gone.

---

In her room, the little girl dressed quickly into her yukata. She stood before her mirror and brushed out her hair.

"You know that he will never fulfill that promise." Called a voice.

The girl spun around, but the room was empty. "Who's there?"

"He made another promise." The voice called again. "To another girl. He'll never be with you the way you want. Unless…"

The little girl was shaking now as she listened. She looked around her room, trying to find the source of the voice. It was familiar to her ear, but she couldn't identify the voice. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Turn around." Called the voice.

She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You?"

The reflection nodded on it's own power. "Yes."

"Who are you?" Demanded the little girl as bravely as she could. She knew that reflections weren't supposed to move on their own.

The reflection smiled. "I'm you of course."

"But I thought I was me." The girl pointed to herself.

"We're one and the same dear." The reflection leaned back in her chair. "Well, almost anyway…"

The girl blinked wondering what that meant. "What do you mean that _onii-chan_ won't keep his promise?"

"He made another promise to another girl." The reflection smiled, though it was different this time. "You're his second. He forgot one promise, he'll forget this one too."

The young girl shook her head. "_Onii-chan _isn't like that!"

The reflection leaned forward. "Well, I may know of a way to help make sure we get what we want."

"How?" The little girl also leaned forward.

"You just have to break the seals and let me out." The reflection's eyes began to glow red-hot.

The little girl backed away from the mirror. "No!"

The reflection pushed against the mirror. The glass buckled and waved as though it had become fluid. "Let me out!"

The little girl screamed and curled into a fetal position on the door

"_Imouto_?" The boy opened the door to his sister's room. "You ok?"

The little girl looked around and saw nothing out of place, and her reflection now moved identical to her. "I…I…think so." She looked up at her brother. "_Onii-chan_? Will you make another promise with me?"

The boy nodded.

"Please don't leave me."

"_Hai, imouto_."

The little girl smiled and dismissed what she had seen as nothing more than a bad dream. She erased it from her memory so it would never bother her again.

---

A month later the girl watched as her brother left for his new school. He left on his trip to one day attain his dream of becoming a student at Toudai. His dream of fulfilling another promise, a promise that did not include her. Deep within her, the first seal fell away and burned to ash.

---

Urashima Kanako awoke with a start. "Damn…that dream…"

"Hey look everyone!" Called Kaolla from somewhere down the hall. "Keitaro's got a woody!"

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Yelled Keitaro. "More importantly, what are you doing in my pants!?"

Kanako bolted from her futon and dressed quickly in a black skirt suit with a white vest and ran down the hall.

The all the other girls in the household were kneeling next to Keitaro's futon. Although their kimonos were different, they all wore an apron that displayed Hinata Inn on the front. "Good morning sir! Welcome to the Hinata Inn!" They greeted together. "Did you sleep well?"

Motoko put on a deadpan face and held up an invoice. "Here's your bill for last night."

"What!" Keitaro yelled in disbelief. "You're kidding me!"

Kanako stormed into the room. "You call that good service?! You all want to be written up?!"

Kitsune grinned. "Oh, I see now." She crawled across the floor as seductively as possible and placed a hand gently on Keitaro's crotch. "So stud? What kind of service did you want?"

Keitaro's nose exploded in a fountain of blood seconds before he passed out.

Kitsune smiled again and started laughing. "Too easy! That time in America did nothing for him!"

Shinobu ran and began to fan her sempai's overheated face. "Auuu! I think you killed him this time."

Kaolla poked at him with a stick. "Nah, he's immortal. Remember?"

Sarah walked to the top of the futon and gave Keitaro a powerful kick to the head. "Wake up dork!"

Keitaro sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow…" He looked around his room again. "So, uh, what's with the uniforms?"

Naru handed Keitaro a bag of ice for his head. "You sister decided to change the dorm back to an inn while you were away. So the only way for us to stay here with the rent increase was to start working here too."

Keitaro turned to Kanako. "You did?"

Kanako nodded, but turned her gaze away slightly. "Yes. Grandma authorized the final changes, but I put everything into motion. You're not mad are you?"

Keitaro shook his head. "No, but am I still the landlord here?"

Kanako nodded. "Well, co-landlord. Grandma gave the inn to both of us, remember?" She waited in anticipation, hoping her hint would jog his memory of his promise to her.

"Did she really?" Keitaro scratched his head. "Well, ok then. Just give me a bit more warning next time."

Kanako slumped slightly. "_Hai onii-chan_…" She turned as the service bell at the front desk rang. "Who could that be?" She left the room to inspect the lower floor.

Keitaro stood. "Must be our first guest." He started to follow his sister downstairs when he remembered that he was still in his pajamas. He turned back and started to take off his shirt, before remembering that he had a room full of women with him. "Um, do you mind?"

"I don't." Kitsune teased. "Go ahead. Take it all off!"

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" Kaolla chanted as began to jump around the room.

Naru grabbed Kitsune by the ear and began leading her out of the room.

Sarah grabbed Su by the ear and led her out as well.

Motoko shook her head and walked out.

Shinobu looked around nervously as everyone left the room and quickly followed.

Once it was safe, Keitaro changed and headed for the check in desk.

---

A man screamed as his torture resumed again. He could feel the claws as they raked his flesh, leaving deep gashes that would bleed forever. But the worst was yet to come. He screamed again as he was violated. He looked over his shoulders at the horned face of the grotesque little creature that was his tormentor. It smiled at his pain.

Then something unexpected happened, something that had not occurred through all the ages of his torture. He caught a glimpse of someone other than his demonic tormentor.

The little demon removed himself from his prisoner. He chittered excitedly as the robed figure approached. Thinking that this was another victim for him to play with, he launched himself at the unidentified person.

A hand lashed out from beneath the robes.

The demon screamed as the long nails pierced through his stony flesh. The hand continued to press forward into his face until the bones of his skull were shattered, and the hand emerged from the back of the demon's head.

The imprisoned man watched as the unknown figure wiped clean its hand of the demon's blood, gray matter, and other viscera, before continuing on. His eyes glanced at the floor at the remains of his one time captor. He didn't have long to think about that as he felt a set of claws once again rake his flesh. A new demon, identical to the first in nearly every way, had arrived to take over the torture.

Once again the man's screams echoed through the caverns.

---

The hooded figure left the chamber and arrived at its destination, a lightless cave from which only the sounds of screaming humans were ripped apart. In the space of those screams, the orders were given.

"I understand Master. I shall obey."

---

"Did you hear?"

The second man nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think that Ice ever left the home office anymore."

The first man nodded. "I know. The whole office is talking about it." He made a grave face. "I feel sorry for the poor bastards that Ice is being sent to deal with though."

A third, younger man rounded the corner. "Who is this Ice anyway? And what's with the stupid nickname?"

The three men paused as the subject of their conversation strode past them. A set of pale ice blue eyes fixed upon them, freezing the words in their throats, before moving on.

The third man gasped for breath. "I think my heart stopped for a moment! Was that Ice?"

The second man nodded. "The one and only…"

"Say a prayer for the poor souls below." Advised the first man. "For them, the ice man cometh."

---

Rider: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this.

Wraiths: (glares at rider) You almost had Kanako-sama eaten in the first chapter.

Rider: Oh shut up. This is her story. She can't die yet. (muttering) _Baka_.

Wraiths: I heard that. (grins evilly as two shadows appear behind him) I made some friends after you chased me off. They'd like a word with you.

Rider: (sweat drops as a sword and what looks like a bazooka are trained on him) Motoko-san? Kaolla-san? What can I do for you?

Motoko: You put me in bed with two women in your last story! I'll kill you! _Zankyusen_!

Kaolla: You made me sleep with Kanako! (unleashes a salvo of missiles)

Rider: (turns and begins to run) I knew I should have created my author powers first! Until the next, live safe and be well people! Now I got to run!

Motoko and Kaolla: Get back here!

Wraiths: (walks off in search of food) Chase me with a bat will he…(turns around at last moment) Oh, yeah. If you have the time, leave a review for my idiot buddy so he'll write faster. Peace.


	2. Cold Beginings

Wraiths: Where the hell is that moron? Motoko and Kaolla said the lost track of him, but he can't have gotten far. (smiles evilly) Not after the beating he took.

Rider: (sneaks up behind wraiths and smacks him with a very large paper fan, sighs heavily) You always did suck at watching your back. (Turns back to readers) Sorry about the hasty exit last time, but I'm sure you can understand. Anyway, major thanks to all who reviewed so far. Kind of surprise I got so many so quickly, considering I had to wait till I had two or three chapters to get that many reviews on my last story.

Wraiths: (sits up and stares in wonder) Where am I?

Rider: (sweat drops) Oh crap…I hit him to hard again…(glances at readers) Uh, yeah, you all go and enjoy the story while I tend to this little problem…

---

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Two: Cold Beginings

"I'm very sorry, but we're not taking any guests at this time."

Keitaro blinked as he came down the steps and heard Kanako talking to whoever had come into the Hinata-sou. "Not taking guests? What's the point of being an Inn then?" He rounded the final corner and saw not one, but two people trying to convince Kanako to rethink her position.

The woman was of smaller build and rather thin too. She had long black hair that fell just below the shoulders and seemed to shine whenever the light hit it just right. She was dressed in a conservative manner with an off-white skirt and matching shirt with a light brown vest. Her brown eyes pleaded with Kanako silently as she also pleaded aloud. "Can't you please reconsider? This is the only inn left that still has any vacancy."

The man was by contrast, enormous in stature. Easily a good half a foot taller than Keitaro and well muscled, the man was quite imposing physically. He kept his brown hair close cut with a small flip in the front. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and black shirt with the words, Fck You!, on the front. He did not smile, and his hazel eyes were hard and piercing. He reached into his rucksack and dropped something one to the desk that Kanako stood behind. "Look, I need a room. You people have been marching through the streets for weeks now announcing this place was going to open, and now you're telling me that you're close to business? That's complete bullshit."

Keitaro made his way over to the desk, fearing a fight would break out. As he neared the party of three he was able to see what the man had dropped onto the desk, and did a double take. "_Ano_, Kanako can I speak with you a moment?" He gently pulled his sister off to the side.

Kanako blinked in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Keitaro glanced over his shoulder to where the two guests were waiting. He swallowed as the man crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "Why aren't we taking guests?"

"You didn't seem happy with the idea of reopening the inn, so I thought we'd wait until you were ready." Kanako replied.

Keitaro smiled. "I don't care one way or the other really as long as the people I care about are here with me." He scratched his head. "Plus we could use the money. You saw the stack of yen that guy dropped. That's nearly a year and a half rent. It would be a big help with the repairs for this place."

Kanako looked at her brother with a perplexed look on her face. "But I just had the inn completely repaired."

Keitaro laughed lightly. "You clearly have not lived here long enough. Trust me when I say that there will be more repairs needed."

Kanako wondered what her brother meant by that. She knew that the girls were quite destructive a times, but even her war against the girls after she had been kicked out of the dorm hadn't caused that much damage. Still, this was _Onii-chan_… "Ok, as long as you're comfortable with this. I'll sign them in." She walked back to the couple at the desk and took down their information. "If you'll both follow me, I'll show you to your room."

The man began to follow Kanako. "You mean rooms, right?"

Kanako turned and blinked. "_Nani_?"

The man turned a disgusted look on the female guest. "I don't travel with anyone, let alone her kind."

---

Kanako sat alone in her room. In her lap was something her mother had given her just prior to her sightseeing trip with granny Hina. Kanako flipped the pages of the old photo album, allowing her usually reserved expressions to fall away and genuinely smiled.

She traced her fingers over the images of a much younger Keitaro and Kanako Urashima. There were pictures from Christmases in which she and Keitaro had dressed up in western style costumes of Santa and Mrs. Claus. Another page was decorated with scenes of the picnics they used to take for the cherry blossom festivals. She smiled at the next photo as the memory replayed in her head. The photo was from the first time Keitaro had come home from helping their parents in the family candy shop.

Keitaro stood triumphantly displaying his grand looking chocolate cake, smiling like an idiot. Kanako had always hated sweets, but when her big brother asked if she wanted to try the cake, she hadn't been able to say yes quick enough. She ate every last crumb of the slice he served her, she had though she was going to die later from eating so much of the sugary confection, but that hadn't mattered. _Onii-chan_ had made something special, something he was proud of, and he had shared it with her. For that small bit of happiness, Kanako could endure anything.

Kanako continued to turn the pages of the photo album, and her smile began to fade. The majority of the photos held either Keitaro or Kanako, but there were very few in which they were both present. As she looked through the final pages she could see why her brother acted as awkwardly around her as he did. They had both grown up, and seemingly, grown apart. He didn't know her anymore.

She cried softly as she realized what this would ultimately mean. She was going to lose him again. "How is it that we've come to this?" She whispered softly to the empty room. She sat a few moments more by herself before her attention was caught by the sounds of crashes and yelps of pain came from out side her room. She stood and dried her tears. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and, feeling that she was presentable, left in search of the commotion.

Unknown to Kanako, as she shut the door to her room, the mirror rippled as though it were a shallow pond of water.

---

Kanako rounded the corner and saw the girls huddled around the entrance to the open-air baths in their towels. "What the hell is all the commotion about?"

Shinobu turned. "Well, there seems to be…"

"There's another pervert in the bath!" Cried Kaolla gleefully. "He must be a friend of Keitaro's! Can we play with him too like we do with Keitaro?"

Motoko unsheathed her sword. "He's about to pay dearly for his trespassing."

Kanako walked up and opened the door to the bath, glanced inside, and then closed the door again. "You are all to leave him alone. He is a paying guest of the Hinata Inn." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, I already told you that the employee bath is upstairs."

Sarah crossed her arms and glared at Kanako. "But that dinky little tub is to small for us all to use."

Naru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we nearly broke the thing yesterday when we all tried to fit in it."

Kanako sweat dropped. "Then take turns you stupid twit."

"Hey! That was uncalled for you gothic reject!" Naru shot back.

The others began to back away from the two women as they stared each other down.

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone turned as Keitaro entered the room. He looked around and saw that the girls were in only their towels. "Wow." He thought. "Things have certainly relaxed around here since I left."

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

Keitaro bounced down the hall as Naru and Motoko both punched him in the face. "Or maybe my bad luck simply has jetlag and is now catching up to me…" He stood and dusted himself off. "I heard screams before, everything alright?"

"There's a strange man in the bath." Shinobu explained. "We didn't know that and we walked in kind of…"

"We was naked!" Kaolla yelled.

Once again, the other Hinata tenants stared at the girl as she seemed entirely too happy about this turn of events.

Kitsune shook her head. "Well, that's Kaolla for you."

Naru turned to Keitaro. "Can't you do something about this?"

Keitaro nodded. "Let me see if maybe I can convince our guest to let you girls have the bath to yourselves for a little while." He turned and entered the bath.

---

Keitaro walked slowly toward where his guest sat reclining in the water with his eyes closed and his arms propped behind his head. Keitaro swallowed hard as he moved closer. "This guy's arms are as big as tree trunks, and the way he looked at me before…if I upset him, he may actually kill me." He thought silently.

The man in the bath opened his eyes slowly and focused on the young landlord, but did not move otherwise.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if…" Keitaro began.

The man turned away. "My name isn't sir."

Keitaro blinked. "Oh, sorry. What should I call you then?"

"Ice." The man turned back to his original position and closed his eyes. "That's what most know me by."

Keitaro nodded and tried to figure out how to word his question. "Ok, Ice, see the thing is, we used to be an all girls dorm and the employee's here are actually the tenants and the they would like to use the bath and were wondering if you would leave so that they could…"

Ice opened one eye and glanced at Keitaro. "Take a breath man."

Keitaro stopped as he realized he was rambling. "Sorry. So what do you say?"

Ice closed his eye. "These girls paying rent?"

Keitaro nodded. "_Hai_."

"Well so am I." Ice replied.

Keitaro turned to walk away, realizing it wouldn't be fair to ask him to leave just because he knew the girls better. He stopped as he heard the splashing of water. He turned back to see Ice climbing from the bath. Keitaro couldn't seem to help staring at the other man. He hadn't been able to see it earlier, but Ice didn't simply have big arms, he was ripped everywhere.

Ice held firm to the small towel that was unable to completely circle his waist. "I'll leave this time because I happen to be done already. But next time I will stay if I choose to. And your employees or tenants or what every you call them will either have to wait or get used to the idea of a co-ed bath. We clear on that fact?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes sir."

Ice began to walk out. "I told you my name isn't sir." He opened the door and saw the ring of girls. For a moment no one said anything as the girls stared at the huge, half-naked man. At last Ice seem to tire of this game. "You going to let me pass or not?" He smiled as the girls jumped in surprise at his question, and passed through their line and headed for his room.

Motoko shivered as he passed her. "So cold." She thought silently. "His _ki_ is so cold. And I don't like the vibes I'm getting from him at all." She took one last look at him as he strode down the hall.

"Keep your eyes to yourself girl!" Ice called back without turning.

Motoko couldn't prevent herself from jumping slightly at the tone in his voice. She entered the bath behind the others and closed the door. She would have to watch him carefully.

---

Kanako sat down at the windowsill and sighed heavily. "Another day goes by, and still nothing to show for it."

"Still, at least you get to see that great sunset."

Kanako turned toward the sound of the new voice, and bowed slightly. "Good evening. Lillith, wasn't it?"

The young woman stepped forward and leaned against the window. "Yeah, that's me." She paused as she looked at Kanako's expression. "Something bothering you?"

Kanako shook her head. "I'm fine, just a long day." She looked out towards the sun, noticing it for the first time it seemed. "It is nice, but it's no different than any other sunset."

Lillith raised an eyebrow. "Is it really?" She looked back out to the sunset. "Then? You mean it's always this beautiful?"

Kanako blinked. "I guess. You seem strangely entertained by the sunset."

Lillith smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I suppose I am being a bit childish. It's just that the sunsets aren't as pretty back home."

Kanako nodded. "I see. Where are you from anyway? I forgot to ask before."

"Oh, well, you see, I'm from…" Lillith began to stammer.

"Kanako! Did you want help studying for your Toudai exam?" Called Keitaro from down the hall.

Kanako turned about and ran towards the sound of Keitaro's voice. "Yes I did. Coming _Onii-chan_!"

Lillith watched as the girl ran to gather her books and begin studying with her brother for a moment and then turned back to watch the sun set. She frowned as she thought about what she had discovered just now. "Many of the seals have already burned away, this will be a sensitive matter to handle." She began to head toward her room when she stopped in her tracks and looked up toward the ceiling. "That idiot!"

---

Motoko ascended to the roof and drew her sword as she prepared to train for a few hours before bed. She turned to face the fading sun, and saw him. He sat also facing the sun. He had changed into a pair of ripped up jean shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. Beside where he sat was a pile of cigarette butts. "What's he doing up here?" Motoko questioned silently as she began to practice without taking her eyes from him.

Ice didn't turn around to face her. Instead he pulled another cigarette from his pocket and lit up. He'd have preferred to be alone, but knew that after his comments from earlier, that was unlikely to happen. He leaned back on the roof slightly and stared into the burning light of the sun, trying hard to ignore the burning glare he could feel at his back. He failed in this attempt, and turned in annoyance toward Motoko. "You have something to say? Or are you just going to piss me off all night?"

Motoko didn't become flustered this time and stood her ground. "I wasn't aware I was disturbing you. I was merely studying a potential threat."

Ice chuckled and drew another drag from his smoke. "Potential threat? So sad that you think I'm the threat…"

Motoko blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ice smiled and turned away.

Motoko began to make her way over to where Ice sat. "Hey! I'm taking to you!"

"Well, I'm done talking to you. So you're really only talking to yourself." Ice replied through another cloud of smoke.

Motoko smacked the cigarette out of his hand. "What did you mean with that threat comment?"

Ice glared at the young woman. "In some circles, what you just did would be taken as a challenge. You know that?"

Motoko raised her sword. "Than by all means think of it as such."

Ice raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Lucky for you I'm not a member of such a circle." He pulled another cigarette out and lit up.

Motoko grit her teeth in anger. "You're refusing my challenge?"

"You're no challenge girl." Ice blew a breath of smoke into Motoko's face. "You're a fraud and a pretender." He smiled. "And right now you're being a pain in my ass." He pointed out in the distance. "You made me miss the sunset."

Motoko grabbed Ice's cigarette and ground it beneath her heel. "Let me make his more to the point then." Her sword swished through the air and stopped a hair length from Ice's throat. "I don't trust you, and I want you out of our home."

Ice smiled, but it had a malicious edge in it now. "You've got some big, hairy, ones pulling a sword on me. I'll give you credit for that…" His smile faded. "And the chance to walk away."

Motoko shook her head. "I've just issued a challenge, I won't turn now."

Ice stood. "Fine, have it your way. But just remember, you brought this on yourself." He walked away a few meters and lit yet another cigarette. "Whenever you're ready." He called disinterestedly.

Motoko readied herself quickly. "Must you do that?"

Ice held the cigarette out toward Motoko. "This is to prove a point. You're no challenge to me, this fight will be over before I finish this smoke." He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag, consuming nearly half of the cancer stick.

Motoko rushed forward and attacked. She screamed as she felt pain unlike anything she had ever imagined. She looked down to see Ice's foot planted firmly into her chest. She tried to call for help, but couldn't. The world quickly began to fade into darkness. "My ribs…" Motoko knew the kind of injuries that a warrior could sustain from her training. "They've pieced my heart…" She looked up to see the others rushing toward her.

"Motoko! Motoko!"

"Call an ambulance! She's not breathing!"

Motoko tried to tell them what happened. She had to warn them of Ice's threat, but her strength failed her, and her body went slack.

---

Rider: So? What do you think?

Wraiths: You don't seem to like Motoko much it seems.

Rider: Actually, I do, and this will make sense later, so just hush until then.

Motoko: (appears behind rider) I've found you! Now you die!

Rider: I don't think so. (Brings hand to his mouth and lets out a sharp whistle) See, I had time to create my author power since our last encounter.

Motoko: (runs away screaming as a huge tama-chan suddenly appears) Turtle!

Wraiths: (blinks in confusion) What the hell?

Rider: (points to a sign on Tama's shell marked 'dragon') If you'd watched the anime, you'd get it.

Wraiths: So your power is to summon a giant turtle?

(SMACK)

Rider: (puts away paper fan) Just for that you're walking. (Whistles again and a huge silver dragon descends from the sky and rider climbs onto it's back) Come on Ginryuu, we have someone to meet. (Ginryuu flaps wings and takes off) Till the next, live safe and be well people!


	3. Illusions

Rider: (still on Ginryuu) _Konichiwa Minna-san_. Finally had a day off, so you get a morning update rather than an evening update. Just want to take a moment to address some questions and comments that were tossed my way and I forgot about last we met. To HinaGuy749, pairings aren't yet fully decided, so stick around and you'll see what develops. After all, if I told you right at the beginning you wouldn't read now would you?

To Jack B. Quick, I understand what you mean about the difference between this tale and that of Healing Hearts. As for the fight scene, something happened that hasn't been revealed yet, that's why it was confusing. I know that sounds like an excuse, but I promise it will make sense later.

Truth be told, I'm writing this because of the request of a friend, so the ideas are harder to come by, because its really not an idea I came up with myself. Once I get the ground work settled in a bit more maybe I'll be able to get into it more. At least that's what I hope…(pauses as Ginryuu cries out a warning) What do you mean we're being followed? Who'd be stupid enough to tail a guy on a dragon? (glances back and grimaces) Oh, well as a stupid question…

Wraiths: Damn it Rider! Get back here! How dare you leave me back there! You %(%)(&%&!

Rider: (blinks at Wraiths choice of words) Well that was uncalled for. (Glances down at the Mecha-tama that wraiths is riding on) Where'd  you get that?

Wraiths: I traded ten cases of bananas to Kaolla for it. So where are we headed anyway?

Rider: To pick up a friend. (grins) Just try to keep up. (Pats Ginryuu on the neck, who speeds up in response)

Wraiths: Oh that's mature…(glances at readers) Enjoy the story everyone. (focuses on rider again, and hits the turbo boost) You want to race! Fine!

---

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Three: Illusions

Motoko looked around her new surroundings in confusion. She had no memory of how she came to be in this place. Nor did she remember how she came to be in the company of two new companions.

The man wore pitch-black robes that matched his hair and eyes. His skin was rough and scaled, like that of a reptile rather than normal skin. He held in hi left hand a plain straight dagger. "Light becomes darkness."

The woman wore robes of pure white, her hair a silver as the moonlight as where her eyes. Her skin gave off a golden glow. In her right hand was a matching dagger. "Darkness becomes light."

Motoko moved forward. "_Ano_…"

The man began to walk towards the woman. "Night becomes day."

"Day becomes night." The woman began to move forward to the man.

Motoko watched as the two people ignored him. "_Sumimasen_…"

"No longer is there true black." Stated the man as he cut his right arm.

The woman cut her left arm. "No longer is there true white."

Motoko began to walk towards the two bleeding individuals. "What the hell is going on here?"

The woman and man pressed their wounds together. "Now there is only gray."

Motoko shielded her eyes as the two people were engulfed in gray haze and disappeared and was replaced with a blinding white light. "Now what?" She held up her hand and saw a completely different sight. Something hovered in the air before her, but it's wings kept its identity hidden.

"You should not be here." Announced the voice. "Go back from whence you came."

"Wait! Tell me what just happened!" Motoko demanded as white light enveloped her.

---

Kanako saw Motoko's body, and suddenly couldn't move. She could smell the coppery metallic scent of Motoko's blood. She could hear the scrapes of the ribs hidden within her flesh. These stimuli were affecting her in a manner in which she could never have expected. They made her hungry, and right now, Motoko looked incredibly appetizing.

"Yes…" Whispered the voice in her head. "Eat your fill. Make yourself strong." Kanako's eyes began to take on a light pink glow. Her incisors lengthened a bit longer, and Kanako licked her lips in anticipation.

The young woman shook her head violently, which seemed to clear the abnormalities that affected her a moment ago. "What the hell was that all about?" She wondered silently. "It'll have to wait, Motoko needs our attention right now." She rushed over to her brother's side. "What can I do?"

Keitaro shook his head. "She's not breathing, and I can't feel a pulse anymore either." He searched franticly for a way to save his friend. "Damn it! The ambulance won't arrive in time to make any difference!"

"The Hinata Inn! Please hurry!" Naru was on her cell phone with emergency rescue. "Yes, that's right! We need an ambulance!"

Kaolla looked on worriedly as Keitaro and Kanako tried to find something to help Motoko. For all her inventions, she had nothing that could help them now. She could not even access her magic, as there was no red moon to transform her. She was helpless, her friend was dieing and there was nothing she could do.

Kitsune held Shinobu and Sarah as the two younger girls cried. The fox woman looked back and forth between the scene before her and the image of Ice smoking. "Damn you! If you don't…" She thought to herself.

Keitaro could feel tears on his face. "Damn it Motoko! Don't die on us!"

Without warning Motoko's body began to glow silver-white. Color returned to her skin and breath entered her body once again. Slowly, her brown eyes began to open, and then she blinked in surprise while looking around. "Guys? What's going on?"

Keitaro stared at the samurai woman. "You're ok? You're ok!" He embraced her tightly, and promptly found his head in the roofing tiles.

Motoko breathed heavily. "Honestly, I fall asleep for a moment and I awake to find this pervert trying to molest me!"

Naru dropped the phone to the roof and also embraced Motoko.

Motoko stared in wonder as everyone gathered, except Ice who had turned back to the watch the shoreline and Kanako who was tending to Keitaro, hugged her. "Ok, this is really creepy now." She gently pushed the others off, except Kaolla who refused to let go. "Could someone tell me what's going on here please?"

Shinobu looked up at the taller woman. "You mean you don't remember anything?

---

Kanako watched him from afar. The others had all gone down to the living room to discuss what had happened on the roof, but Keitaro had remained topside. Kanako moved closer to him. "Are you ok?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, just got a little shook up is all." He turned to his sister. "How about you? You seemed to shock out for a moment too back there."

Kanako nodded. "Yeah, I guess the blood got to me for a moment." She paused as she watched her brother. "I've never seen you like that before, crying I mean."

Keitaro looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I've cried many different times."

"But never like that." Kanako pointed out. "You were really afraid that Motoko was going to die." She paused again. "Does she mean that much to you?"

Keitaro looked at Kanako still confused. "Well, yes I suppose. I told you earlier, I care about everyone here."

Kanako couldn't help but brighten a little bit at his words. "I see." She and Keitaro turned and began to head down stairs as they heard Naru screaming at someone in anger. "I think something will need to be done about Ice. We have no proof, but it is obvious that he's the one who hurt Motoko."

Keitaro nodded. "But what can we do? Like you said, there's no proof, and to be honest I don't think it would mater if we had any."

Kanako shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Ice somehow defeated Motoko with no trouble at all." Keitaro explained. "I don't see how we could really confront someone like that without putting ourselves in harms way. And I won't see anyone else get hurt. I'll talk to him tonight."

Kanako nodded and smiled weakly. Even in this kind of situation, Keitaro hated to see anyone risk being hurt. She slowly walked down the steps. "So, what do we do besides that?" She quickened her pace as she heard something shatter below them. When she got there they couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight.

Ice was lying on the couch, and Lillith was sitting on his back. The woman looked around nervously as Kanako and Keitaro entered the room. "I'm so sorry about the mirror, I didn't mean to break it. But Ice was being so mean to everyone I couldn't help but take a stand."

Keitaro stared at the scene before him, especially the big, red, handprint on Ice's cheek. He scratched his head in wonder. "Well, I guess we found a way to keep Ice in line." He thought to himself. He turned to Lillith. "Don't worry about the mirror, we can replace it tomorrow."

Shinobu walked into the room. "Everyone dinner is ready." She let herself out again as the others began to file out into the dinning room.

Naru looked around the table. "Where's the asshole?"

Motoko sighed. "Must you keep calling him that?"

Naru slammed her fist on the table. "Yes! He nearly killed you Motoko! How can you be so calm about that?!"

"Yeah. How come you get angry if Keitaro touches your chest?" Sarah pointed out. "But this new busts you up and you don't care? That doesn't make sense."

Motoko shook her head. "You keep saying that he nearly killed me, but there are no bruises on my body. I'm not even sore anywhere. I can't believe that I was a hurt as badly as you say." She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. "I probably just overdid my training again and passed out."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow to this comment. "Sure you did. You passed out and fell with enough force to puncture your lungs and heart with your ribs. Even you can't believe something like that."

Motoko shook her head. "There's no evidence I sustained such wounds…"

"We know what we saw." Kanako stated matter-of-factly, causing the others to quiet. "You were so close to death that _onii-chan_ cried for you. Don't think for a moment that you were not seriously hurt."

Motoko paused in mid-bite. "Keitaro cried? Over me?"

Kaolla, who had finished her meal at this point, suddenly pulled a large scanner type machine from under the table and began to scan Motoko. "What I want to know is why Motoko went all glowy."

Motoko snatched the machine away from the blonde foreigner. "I didn't go all glowy, because nothing happened!"

"Fine then."

The other's turned as Lillith spoke.

Lillith continued to eat her meal and shrugged. "She says nothing happened so why press the point? Nothing you say will convince her otherwise. What's important is that she's unharmed and seemingly unaffected. So why continue the argument?"

The other's nodded reluctantly and continued with their meals.

Shinobu got up from her seat and prepared a tray.

"Shinobu-chan? Where are you going?" Asked Keitaro.

Shinobu looked up towards Ice's room, albeit nervously. "Well, we are an inn right? And Ice is a guest, so I suppose we should send his meal to his room if he's not going to join us down here."

Keitaro nodded. "I guess, but I'll take the tray up."

Shinobu nodded and handed him the tray.

Keitaro headed up the stairs with the tray in hand. Delivering the tray to Ice wasn't the real reason he was going up. He just didn't want to risk putting Shinobu in the path of this person. "And this will give me a chance to talk with him privately." Thought Keitaro. He knocked at the door and waited until he heard a reply before entering his room.

Ice was kneeling facing the far wall, his back to Keitaro. "You've come to kick me out I assume?"

Keitaro set the tray down with an audible clack. "Actually, I came to bring you a dinner tray." His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms across his chest. "However, the other idea had crossed my mind. Think I should?"

Ice didn't move. "Do what you think is necessary, but be aware that even if you force me to leave this place, I will remain close by."

"Is that a threat?" Keitaro questioned.

"No, merely a statement of intent." Ice replied. "You must do what you feel is right."

Keitaro paused and tried to figure out this man's angle. He was near impossible to read, but he didn't feel threatening right now. The idea struck Keitaro as odd. Ice had demonstrated once already he could be a threat to the girls, so why did Keitaro suddenly have this feeling he could trust him? If he threatened any of the girls again, especially…Keitaro shook the thought from his mind. He wouldn't allow it to get that far again. "You can stay, but if you try something like that again, being thrown out will be the least of your worries."

Ice smiled slightly. "I see. Is that a threat?"

Keitaro nodded. "You bet your ass it is. We clear?"

Ice stood and turned to face the landlord. "Crystal." He walked Keitaro to the door of his room. "For what it's worth," Ice began as he closed the door. "It won't happen again."

Keitaro turned and saw a large amber crystal on the table just past where Ice had sat a moment ago. He gasped just as the door clicked shut.

---

Kanako sat before her mirror brushing out her hair. She turned as she heard something padding at the windowsill. She rose and opened the window to allow entry to a small black cat. Kanako smiled and picked the feline up. "And where have you been all day Kuro-chan? You missed a very exciting day."

"Really? Please tell me about it." The cat jumped from Kanako's arms and curled up atop the cover of the futon that lay at the center of the room.

Kanako sat and began to brush her hair again. "Well, we got our first guests today, though they do seem a little strange."

"Then they should fit right in here. Don't you think? Meow." Kuro replied.

Kanako giggled at the cat. "I suppose." She turned and faced the mirror again. "But, then something strange, even for this place happened. Someone died, and then came back to life."

The little cat picked his head up. "Really?" He asked, seeming somewhat nervous.

Kanako missed the inflection that the cat used and continued on. "Yes, but that wasn't the strangest part." She laid her hairbrush down and stared into the mirror. "I could smell the blood Kuro. Not just the bit that spilled out onto the roof either, I could smell the blood that was still in her body."

"That can't be right…" Kuro began.

"I know." Kanako cut in. "But I could, and I could hear bones scraping together. And then I started to get hungry."

Kuro swallowed hard. "Hungry?"

Kanako nodded. "When I saw Motoko laying there hurt, I started to get hungry. You know? Like when you haven't eaten in a really long time? It just hit me with out warning. Suddenly Motoko just looked like a big steak waiting just for me."

Kuro walked up and jumped on to Kanako's table near the mirror. "_Ano_, you didn't bite her, did you?"

Kanako stared at the tiny creature. "Of course not!" She lowered her voice. "But I think a part of me wanted to."

The little cat began to pace back and forth. "Let me see your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!" The cat yelled.

"Ok, just calm down." Kanako leaned forward and allow Kuro to see whatever he was looking for.

Kuro sat back and sighed. "Good, no more seals have fallen."

"Seals?" Kanako stared at Kuro again. "What are you talking about?"

Kuro sweat dropped. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Kanako picked Kuro up by the scruff of his neck and held him at eye level. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

Kuro struggled to get free of his mistresses grip. "I'm not hiding anything, I swear! Now please let me go. This really hurts."

Kanako dropped the feline and watched as he dashed back to the relative safety of the futon a few feet away. "If I find you that you're hiding something, you're going to be a very unhappy cat."

"I get the picture already!" Kuro shot back as he pawed at his neck. "So anything else happen today I should know about?"

"Well, we were trying to figure out what to do about Ice after the whole incident on the roof, but luckily Lillith seemed to put him in his place. So we shouldn't have to worry about him anymore." She stopped as she saw Kuro's eyes go wide with fear, and his fur seemed to turn white. "You ok?"

The cat leapt up and practically fastened himself to Kanako's face. "The new tenants…"

"Guests." Kanako corrected.

"Whatever." Kuro continued. "Did you just say their names were Ice and Lillith?"

"Yeah. So…" Kanako didn't get the chance to finish as Kuro dashed to the closet.

"No time to explain!" Kuro began trying to gather items from Kanako's closet into a suitcase. "Just pack a bag! We need to get you out of here now!"

Kanako walked to the closet and picked up the little cat again. "What are you talking about? We only just go back here, and you want to go off again?" She placed the cat down on the futon. "And right after _onii-chan_ has come back? You can leave if you want, but I'm staying right here." Kanako lay down on her futon and began to pull the covers up over her. "Good night."

Kuro began to jump on the woman's prone form. "You don't understand! You're in terrible danger, you must run!" He ran up and nipped at Kanako's ear, trying to pull her from the room.

Kanako swatted him away. "Cut it out! What's your problem furball?

Kuro hopped to his feet. "You must leave this place before it's too late!" He stopped as the mirror caught his attention. "Oh no…"

Kanako turned to see what Kuro was staring at. "What in the world?" She rose from her futon to inspect the mirror. It continued to ripple as she neared the reflective surface. "Kuro? Why is it doing thi…"

Without warning or provocation a stony, gray, hand thrust out from the mirror and closed about Kanako's throat.

---

Wraiths: Gyahhh! You did it again! Kanako-sama is in danger! (Leaps at rider to strangle him)

Rider: (smacks the attack away)

Wraiths: (begins to fall off mecha-tama) Oh shit! I'm going to die!

Rider: (sweat drops) We're only four feet off the ground, _baka_. (shakes his head as wraiths lands with a thud, and turns to Ginryuu) You better wait here, she doesn't know we're coming and she might freak if she sees a dragon. (waits as Ginryuu nods and then walks off) Come on idiot.

Wraiths: I'm going to kill you one of these days.

Rider: Yeah yeah, do the closing and lets go.

Wraiths: Oh fun, I get to close! (clears throat and uses his best announcer voice) Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen for the next installment of In Search Of Her Place! As always all comment, questions, and criticisms are greatly accepted. So please tell us what you think! And please join us again soon!

Rider: (shakes his head) You are such a freak. (turns to readers) Till the next all, live safe and be well.


	4. Revelations

Rider: (knocks on door)

Woman's voice: One moment! I'll be right there!

Rider: (waves at the woman who opens the door) Yo! You said you wanted in on the openings and stuff.

Woman: (looks from rider, to wraiths, to readers, and finally her clothes) Kyahhh!

Wraiths: O.O (watches as rider is both verbally and physically beaten to a pulp)

Rider: (stands up covered in bandages) _Konichiwa Minna-san_. Thanks for coming back. You all know my faithful sidekick, Wraiths.

Wraiths: Hey! Since when am I your side kick!

Rider: Well, this is my story, and you're here with me. Therefore, you're a sidekick. (turns back to readers) Anyway the crazy that just jumped me is actually a friend of mine; we'll introduce her afterwards. (rubs a bump on his head as he walks away) Damn, who knew she'd be so touchy about being seen in her pajamas.

Wraiths: (sweat drops) I'd kick your ass too if you put me in front of an audience with bed hair. (turns to the readers) Enjoy the show everyone!

---

Disclaimer: Heh, seems I forgot this in the last couple chapters. So we'll make up for it here. I don't own Love Hina, is Ken Akamatsu's. I don't own Love Hina, is Ken Akamatsu's. I don't own Love Hina, is Ken Akamatsu's. There we go, twice for the missed chapters and once for this one. That's allowed, right?

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Four: Revelations

Ice felt his head spin as he received a vicious slap to the face.  He blocked the second strike and punched his attacker in the jaw.

"Ow!" Lillith glared at Ice. "You can't you hit me back! I'm a girl!" She rubbed her jaw. "That really hurt!"

Ice glared back at her and made a rude sound. "You are not a girl, and lets not forget that you threw the first punch. Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, you are a bit stronger than me, so that really stung."

Lillith stuck her tongue out him. "Yeah, well, you're faster, you should have dodged." She relaxed her stance, as well as her stern expression. "What the hell were you thinking anyway? You could have blown everything to hell."

Ice turned away from her. "What I do is none of your concern."

Lillith tossed a small silver object. "Our coin is the same."

Ice caught the small coin, and gave a disapproving grunt. "Just stay out of my way."

"There's something about her that gets under your skin, isn't there?" Lillith smiled as she watched Ice's frown deepen.

"I don't know what…" He turned and stared at roof, yet seemed to look past it. He glanced toward Lillith, and saw that she was looking in the same direction. "Seems as though we have company."

Lillith nodded. "Yeah, its rather disappointing though that her guardian didn't get her out in time though." She glanced over toward Ice. "You want this batch, or should I take them?"

Ice sighed. "I suppose I should deal with them. After this morning, I need to earn some points back with the tenants here." He brushed his hair back. "I'll take this batch, you can have the next ones."

Lillith gave him a wry smile. "Sure, unless these guys beat you."

Ice glared at Lillith for a moment before he flickered and vanished.

---

Kanako struggled to remove the strange appendage that extended from the mirror to her throat. She hammered at the arm, but only succeeded in cutting her hands on the stone-like flesh. Her vision was beginning to go black around the edges, but she was able to see Kuro come to her aid. The tiny cat's jaws opened unnaturally wide, revealing row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Kanako fell to the ground as Kuro's jaws snapped shut and severed the stone arm.

Kuro spat a dark black ichor from his mouth. "Run Kanako!" He turned as the body, or rather bodies, continued to poor from the mirror. "We are in deep shit."

Kanako ripped the hand away from her throat, and stared at the mirror as her worst nightmares poured out. Her body seemed frozen in fight. She couldn't move, even as one of these creatures stood over her.

The creature was gray all over except for the red and black lines that seemed to run through the cracks of the stone flesh. "At last we have found you. It is time for you return with us to your true home." He reached out and picked up the severed arm off the floor and held it to the matching wound at his elbow. The muscles and tendons seemed to reach out to one another and in moments the arm was reattached seamlessly. With his newly reattached arm the creature reached toward Kanako. "Now, come!"

Kanako stared in terror as his hand moved closer, at least until a second hand grabbed the creature's hand at the wrist.

Ice grinned at the creature. "Sorry buddy, she's spoken for already." He brought back his other hand into an open palm strike. "Plus, you are just plain nasty looking." He brought his palm forward and cracked open the front of the creature's skull, and then dropped the lifeless body to the ground. He then turned his gaze on the mirror and let out a small yell.

Kuro looked on as the mirror suddenly shattered. "It can't be…" He turned to look at Ice, and was caught in the gaze of his ice-blue eyes.

Ice grinned at the small feline. "Long time no see. Love the new look…" He chuckled. "Fur ball."

Kuro growled at Ice. "Watch your tongue you…"

Ice sidestepped as another creature, which had come through the mirror, attacked him. "We'll have to catch up on insults later." He grabbed the creature by the head in both hands and squeezed, splattering innards everywhere. "Now you going to help or just watch?"

Kuro growled and leapt at the nearest creature. Again his jaws seemed to unhinge and reveal razor sharp teeth. He then sunk those teeth into the skull of his victim and tore at the flesh. He smiled, as much as a cat can, at Ice in triumph. "I may be stuck in this form, but I can still kick anyone's ass! Even yours hotshot!"

Ice cracked open the skull of the final creature and tossed the body aside. "And how you going to do that? Claw me to death?"

Kuro leapt at the big man, teeth bared.

Ice caught the tiny animal in one hand. He smiling as Kuro struggled to get free. Ice shook his head. "A couple thousand millennia, and you haven't changed a bit." He held out Kuro towards Kanako. "You'd rather fight me than tend to your charge."

Kuro stared at the young woman and felt his heart break.

Kanako was huddled on the floor, curled into the fetal position. She mumbled to herself unintelligibly in shock.

Ice dropped Kuro to the ground. "You see to her, while I tend to the mess. The others will be here in moments." He grabbed the first of the bodies and began to dispose of it. "Also, once the others take Kanako, make sure the other mirrors in this place are destroyed. We don't want to make their entry any easier."

Kuro glared at Ice. "Don't presume to give me orders."

"Fine, don't take my advice." Ice smiled. "See what happens."

---

Keitaro wiped the sweat from Kanako's brow. "What happened in there?" He knew that Kanako wouldn't answer him. She had done nothing other than stare at the ceiling and muttering to herself since he had found her in her room. He sighed and wet the cloth in the small bowl of water beside the futon and placed it back on her fore head. Keitaro went back over what had happened in his mind. "Nothing. Aside from the mirror being shattered, and Kanako's scream, there's no evidence that anything happened." He turned as the door to Kanako's room opened. "Hey Shinobu."

The younger girl nodded to Keitaro. She took the bowl of water and replaced it with the fresh bowl that she brought with her and then kneeled down next to Keitaro. "How she doing Sempai?"

Keitaro shook his head. "No change yet. The girls find anything that could help figure out what happened?"

Shinobu shook her head. "No, and Lillith says Ice was with her the entire time, so I don't think he's responsible for this."

Keitaro nodded. "I see." He shook his head. "That would be just to easy." He yawned loudly.

Shinobu looked on worriedly. "You should really go get some rest Sempai. You've been up with her all night."

Keitaro shook his head. "I'll be just fine, I'm staying right here."

"Please go rest for a little while Sempai, you look exhausted." Shinobu insisted.

Keitaro shock his head again. "I'll rest when she's able to rest." He turned as the door to Kanako's room opened again. "What are you doing here?"

Ice set down a tray next to Keitaro. "Naru was worried that you might be hungry, so she made you something to eat."

"So, what are you doing here? Keitaro asked again, not really trusting Ice to be around his sister.

Ice shrugged as he sat opposite Keitaro, next to Kanako. "Heard the scream before too, but you people wouldn't let me near her. Just wanted to see how she was doing." He glanced down at still trembling woman, and shook his head. "This won't do at all…" He whispered softly.

Keitaro's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Ice reached across Kanako's body and took the fresh cloth from the new bowl of water. He then removed the old cloth from Kanako's forehead.

Shinobu and Keitaro watched silently as Ice was uncharacteristically gentle with the ill woman. Ice took the new cloth and began to trace something across Kanako's forehead. Instantly, Kanako began to quiet down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and Ice laid the washcloth back onto Kanako's face.

Keitaro stared in wonder at Kanako's slumbering form. "How did you do that?" He turned to face Ice. "Why did you…"

Ice stood and began to leave the room. "What are you talking about? I all I did was change her wash cloth."

---

"Something is not right here." Naru stated with out warning.

The other girls all looked up from their books. Shinobu, Kaolla, and Motoko had joined Naru for a cram session and were diligently working on their own problems. Kitsune was in the room as well, but wasn't studying. In stead she and Sarah were playing cards.

Motoko placed her pencil into her book and rested her head into her hands. "What is it this time?"

Naru slammed her book shut. "That ass just goes in and touches her and she suddenly becomes better! He had to know something about what was wrong with her do have that kind of effect! Hell, he probably set the whole thing up!"

Shinobu glanced toward the hole a few feet away in Naru's floor. "Please keep your voice down Naru. Sempai just fell asleep a little while ago, I don't want to wake him."

Kaolla pulled out a laptop computer from under the table. "Data analysis says that Kanako's recovery was most likely just her body finally breaking the fever she had." She closed the computer and returned it to under the table. "No data to say that Ice is the cause or the cure."

Naru huffed in anger. "There has to be something!"

Kitsune looked up from her hand, but quickly looked back down.

Naru, however, caught this movement. "You know something Kitsune?"

The older woman shook her head, and discarded to cards from her hand. "No." Kitsune reached out and picked up two new cards, a king of hearts and a king of clubs. "Nothing at all."

---

Kuro jumped down from his hiding place in the tree, making sure to bury his claws into his landing point. "I took care of the mirrors."

Ice frowned and removed the cat from his shoulder. "Was that really necessary? You put holes in my shirt."

"Stop whining you prissy little…"

A third voice cut Kuro off. "Now boys, this is hardly the time for that."

Ice turned as Lillith came around the bend. "So?"

Lillith shook her head. "No word from the home office on the attack here, but I wasn't able to stay connected long." She turned an inquisitive gaze on Ice. "Did you tend to the unpleasant memories?"

Ice didn't move. "Yes, and no."

Lillith raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, which is it?"

"She sleeps at the moment, but that was all I could do." Ice dropped Kuro to the ground and tapped at his own head. "Her…uniqueness, prevents anything more."

"She will remember." Lillith paused and shook her head. "Seems I'll have to deal with the aftermath as soon as possible." She reasoned. "Seeing you may cause her to relapse, you'd better lay low for a while."

Ice nodded, grudgingly.

Kuro ginned. "Who'd have thought we'd be working together…"

Ice flicked the cat between the eyes. "Don't get any ideas. We're allies simply because of location, nothing more." He turned and started to walk away from the Hinata-sou. "I will find a way to destroy all of you for what you did."

Kuro blinked and turned to Lillith. "What's got his panties all in a wad?"

Lillith crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a long story, and we don't have time for it now. Come on Kuro." She turned and walked into the Hinata-sou.

---

Kanako awoke with a gasp and brought her hands up in self-defense. She looked around and found herself to be safe in her room. "What…"

"How are you feeling? Meow."

Kanako nearly screamed, but somehow managed to hold it in as she realized that it was only Kuro-chan. She stopped as the memory suddenly flashed before her. "The same Kuro-chan that bit through the arm of that thing…" She screamed, or rather tried to as a slender hand was placed gently, but securely, over her mouth.

"There is nothing to fear. We are not here to hurt you."

Kanako calmed as she recognized Lillith's voice.

Lillith continued to talk in a calm manner. "I'm going to remove my hand now. Will you promise not to scream?" She smiled as Kanako nodded. "Good." She slowly removed her hand.

Kanako spun and back handed Lillith across the face and made a break for the door.

"Leave this room and risk the lives of everyone here." Called Lillith. "Including Keitaro."

Kanako stopped in mid stride. "_Onii-chan_?" She turned and lunged at Lillith. Her hands wrapped about her guests throat, her nails cutting into the woman's flesh. "Don't you dare threaten _onii-chan_!" Kanako's grip tightened and she began to lift Lillith into the air. "Do you hear me?"

Lillith smiled as she looked down at Kanako. "Quite the strength boost you have there."

Kanako blinked as she realized she had suspended Lillith clear off the ground. In that moment of surprise, her strength fled and the two women fell into a heap on the futon. Kanako stared at her hands. "How did…" She looked up and stared at Lillith, silently demanding answers to her unvoiced questions.

Lillith sat up and smoothed her dress. "I know you have questions for me, but in order to really start at the beginning, you must first answer mine. Ok."

Kanako wanted to shake her head no. She wanted to scream to be told everything right now. She wanted to run to Keitaro and hide in his warm embrace as she had when she was a child whenever she became scared. But she couldn't seem to do any of those things. "All right."

Lillith nodded. "How much do you remember of your childhood?"

Kanako blinked. "Well, I…"

"Before you moved in with the Urashimas." Lillith amended.

"I stayed at the orphanage in Shinjuku for a few years." Kanako whispered softly. "Bounced around a few different foster care families for a little while, but no one ever wanted to keep me. Everyone thought I was a, how did they put it, an…odd girl. Yes, odd, that's what they called me." She smiled weakly. "Actually, the adults called me that. The other kids just called me a freak." She looked up, realizing that her head had drooped during her remembering. "I really hated those years. I think I must have blocked out most of the memories because everything else is kind of hazy." She smiled. "At least until my first memory of _onii-chan_."

Lillith smiled. "I see." Her smiled faded a bit. "Do you remember ever having dizzy spells as a child? Or memory lapses?"

Kanako shook her head, but then stopped. "Come to think of it, the caretakers at the orphanage did say that I would sometimes do or say strange things from time to time, but I don't remember ever doing such." She brought her hand to her chin in thought. "But that seemed to stop right about the time…" She trailed off as her gaze fell on Kuro.

"Right about the time the forever studly Kuro came into your life." The little cat finished with a smile. "Been with you ever since then too."

Kanako nodded. "I remember. I was crying in the bushes because the other kids had been teasing me that I'd never get to be a part of a real family because I was to strange." She smiled. "And then you just walked up to me and started talking." She laughed at the memory. "I thought for sure I really was a freak hearing a cat talk. You cheered me up, and we went back to the orphanage together. I was much happier after that."

Kuro nodded. "You smiled a lot more too. I think that was why the Urashima's picked you when they came to visit the next week, 'cause you smiled so much. You were very cute."

Kanako blushed and looked away.

Lillith laughed at the rosy color on the goth girl's cheeks, but then became serious again. "But that was the only time?"

Kanako nodded. "I think so."

Lillith shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. If that's the case, many more of the seals should be in place still."

Kanako blinked. "Seals?" She turned to Kuro. "You said the same thing last night. What are you talking about?"

Kuro sat deep in thought, and then turned to Lillith. "The seals first began to fall when Keitaro left to begin his formal education."

Lillith turned to Kanako. "Did you become depressed after your brother left for school?"

Kanako nodded. "I think it was about then I started to take an interest in the gothic lifestyle too."

Lillith nodded sagely. "And we have a winner."

Kanako blinked. "Ok, I think I've been more than patient enough. Now tell me what's going on."

Lillith nodded. "What would you say if I told you I could explain those loses in memory from your childhood, and the recent…changes, you've been going through? What would you say?"

"That you're full of shit." Kanako replied evenly. "You didn't know me then."

Lillith smiled again. "You'd be surprised what I know." She paused. "But before I tell you anything more, one more question. Do you know what those things were that attacked you last night?"

Kanako shook her head.

Kuro padded over to her and placed a paw on her knee. "They were demons Kanako-chan."

It took the better part of the next fifteen minutes for Kanako to fully grasp the ideas that Kuro and Lillith were sharing with her. "But, one said I had to return to my true home with him." She whispered.

Lillith nodded. "And there in lies the rub. You, Kanako, are also a demon."

---

Rider: (still waiting on the front stoop of the woman's house) Damn, she takes a long time to get ready.

Wraiths: (mumbles a response)

Rider: (blinks) You want to try that without the mouth full of egg McMuffin or what ever it is your eating?

Wraiths: (swallows) She's a chick. She needs that time to make sure she looks all…

(SMACK!)

Woman: (looks down at wraiths on the ground) You are such a pig some days.

Rider: (Grinning, turns to readers) I'd like to intro my friend, she's reviewed under the name _your friend in bio_. (Nods in agreement with the readers) We're going to work on her name. She's going to be hanging out with us a while so…

Bio: HI!

Rider: (sweat drops) She's very…energetic…at times. So, don't freak out if she does strange things. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you, the readers, have to say on my story so far. So, please leave something, good, bad, or otherwise. Until the next, live safe and be well people.

Wraiths: You done yet? I want to go to the beach since we all have the day off.

Bio and Rider together: (exchange glances) Sure. (all three walk off)


	5. Truths? Or Lies?

Rider: _Ohiyo Minna-san_.

Wraiths: Uh, dude, it's still dark out.

Rider: Yeah, but it's technically morning.

Starfire72: Do you have any idea what time it is?

Rider: Go back to sleep Star. Wraiths and I got this. (turns to readers) We introduced Bio to the show Teen Titan, and she has since changed her name to starfire72, just in case you're wondering who that was.

Wraiths: Answer the questions and get this started so I can go back to sleep.

Rider: Well go back to sleep then, I told you I could do this solo. Anyway…

To HinaGuy749, sorry I forgot your questions on the last go around. Let's see what I can do here. The "especially" comment was because there is one girl more important to Keitaro than the others, but I ain't telling who! Not yet any way. . As for the amber stone, hints on that later this chapter. The "her kind comment", hints on that in this chapter too. Next up, I've looked through the manga and anime, and I myself can't find anything to prove one way or the other if Kuro is guy or girl. (Unlike when Naru goes and stares at Tama's…ahem! Anyway, since this is my own little AU, he's a guy. The "for what you did" comment, hint's in this chapter, as well as Kuro and Ice's past (indirectly at least). I hope that covered everything. But just to tease your brain, you seem to have missed an important question. Just in case you want to go back and look.

To KylaranAeldin (_kami-sama_ I hope I spelled that right), sorry I made you cry.

Wraiths: And you're not freak for liking sexy, goth, demon girls! You're simply ahead of the times like myself!

Rider: Go back to bed. (turns back to readers) And now on with the story. Enjoy people.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Five: Truths? Or Lies?

He sat in silence. Not total silence, but it was quiet enough. He opened the old book that he kept hidden from all eyes other than his own. He smiled at the contents, and began to sing a song he had heard on the radio some time ago. "Well I've got some scattered pictures, lying on my bedroom floor. Reminds me of the times we shared, makes me wish that you were here."

He continued to flip through the pages of the book as he hummed the song softly. At last, he reached the final page of the book, and the most recent photo. He traced the face on the paper with his fingers. "Open the past and present and the future too. It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you." He closed the small book and returned it to the hiding spot beneath the floorboard. He then lay down in his futon and fell asleep.

---

"No!" Kanako turned and threw wide the door to her room, inadvertently ripping it from it's track and hurling it down the hall way. "I don't believe you!"

Kuro summoned his magic and began to hover in the air. "Kanako-chan! Wait!" He attempted to fly after her, but despite his best efforts, found he wasn't moving at all. He looked back to see Lillith was holding his tail. "Let go of me!"

Lillith shook her head. "I had a feeling she would react this way. Give her some time to sort this all out for herself." She leaned against the broken doorpost and sighed heavily. "Poor thing, it's not easy to find out you are something other than what you always believed yourself to be."

Kuro stopped fighting Lillith's hold and landed on the woman's shoulder. "Guess you're right." He paused. "Speaking of being something other than what you are, can you do something about this form of mine?"

Lillith studied the cat for a moment. "The binding is very well done." She shook her head. "I can't reverse the work that was done, but I can modify it a bit." She smiled nervously. "No guaranties on the results though."

Kuro nodded, and the two walked off towards Lillith's room. "Hey, how come the girls didn't come running when Kanako started breaking stuff?"

Lillith entered her room. "I put up a small barrier to prevent interruptions, the girls aren't aware of anything we're doing at the moment."

Kuro looked back at the broken door. "Then how're we going to explain that?"

Lillith sweat dropped. "I hadn't thought about that."

---

Kanako ran. She crashed in to people blindly, knocking them to the pavement. She didn't stop to apologize, didn't even holler back to them. She just ran. It didn't matter where to as long as it was away from Lillith and Kuro and their lies.

After nearly an hour of non-stop sprinting, Kanako's muscles refused to go any further without a rest. She spotted a nearby park and headed for the nearest bench. She fell into her seat, but while her body found relief, her mind was a turbulent as it had been an hour ago. She could escape Lillith. She could escape Kuro.

"But I can't escape what they told me, the words are stuck in my mind." She looked up into the pale blue of the afternoon sky. "But what should they matter, they're only lies after all." Yet even as she said this, the words rang hollow. Deep down, Kanako knew the truth. Her head fell in defeat and she stared at the ground. "It's so obvious in retrospect. Everyone's always told me I'm a freak. I mean, come on, I own a cat that can talk! I can bend my bones to look exactly like anyone I choose! How could I not figure it out!?" She sweat dropped as she saw other people in the park looking at her strangely. "And there's the final blow." Her shoulders sagged, and she could feel the tears at the corners of her eyes. "I'm a god damned demon." She whispered to herself, her tone that of a completely beaten spirit.

She stood and walked over to where one could look out to sea. She watched as the other people in the park went about their activities, completely ignoring her as she passed them. She watched as children ran around the playground. She could see the parents in the distance as they talked quietly, occasionally pointing to their child for the other parents. She turned and saw a seemingly endless line of young couples holding each other close and whispering to each other. She hurried on to try and escape the sight.

She reached the railing and stared at the ocean in the distance. The tears began to break through Kanako's normally stoic visage. "I won't be able to experience any of it now." She whispered. "Love? Children? A family? I may not know much about demons, but I've never heard of the caring type before." She rested her arms on the railing and placed her head down. "_Onii-chan_…" She whispered. "I can't go back to him now. I could end up hurting him. I'd rather let Naru have him than risk hurting him." She looked down over the railing, just now realizing that she was quite a distance from the ground below her. Her world was gone now, turned to dust, this would be a nice and easy way out.

She stood and swung her legs over the railing. She now stood on the wrong side of the protective barrier. She took one last look at her journey's end point, and let go. Instantly, she could feel gravity take hold of her as she began her headlong decent.

---

Naru looked at the broken door of Kanako's room. "I notice that Ice isn't here either. Anyone else think this isn't just coincidence?"

"Give it a rest!" The rest of the Hinata-sou residents all yelled at once.

Naru huffed. "Fine."

Keitaro studied the door intently. "I don't think Ice did this."

Motoko kneeled down next to the landlord. "How can you be so sure?"

"Look here." Keitaro pointed to where there appeared to be finger marks pressed into the wood of the door. "The fingers are too small for Ice's grip size."

Naru walked over and kneeled down to look at the door. "Since when are you a forensics expert?"

Keitaro smiled slightly. "I'm not, but I am an archeologist." He scratched his head. "Or I will be once I finish my classes. I had to take a class on site observations and preservation. You just kind of notice little things more after a class like that."

Naru raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Ok…so, what else can you tell?"

Keitaro began to inspect the door more closely. "Thrown open from the inside, narrow fingers suggest a woman's grip. I'd say it was Kanako, except she shouldn't have the strength to mar the door like this."

"What if she was running from someone?" Kaolla asked from up the hall in Kanako's room. "I scanned the room and the computer says there was evidence of a struggle." She looked up from her screen. "Hate to say it, but Naru may be right. Kanako could have made the mess, but Ice may have been chasing her."

Shinobu shook her head. "But Ice was the one who made Kanako well again. He wouldn't hurt her."

Sarah also shook her head. "We don't know that for sure though."

The silence hung heavy in the air for a moment. Keitaro stood and headed for the stairs.

Naru followed close behind. "Where are you going now?"

Keitato picked up his coat and quickly put on his shoes. "I'm going to look for Kanako."

---

Kanako suddenly stopped. "Am I dead?" She looked up and saw that someone had caught her ankle and was now lifting her back up single handedly. At last she was able to see his face and gasped.

Ice blew a cloud of cigarette smoke into Kanako's face, causing the woman to cough. "You a such a friggin' pain in the ass. Do you know that?" He pulled her over the railing and let her fall back onto the ground. "First you make me run. Then you get all weepy and make me want to off myself. And then you try to kill yourself and I have to save your pale, skinny ass." He took another drag of his cigarette and tossed the butt over the railing. "What a waste of a day." He turned and began to walk away, only stopping when he realized that Kanako wasn't following him.

Kanako watched as the man stood there waiting with his back to her. She sat and stared at him unsure if she should be happy or angry that he saved her life. After a few minutes like this she stood and walked around to look at him face to face. She stared at him a moment, then slapped him. "I didn't ask you to do anything for me!" He hit him again. "Why couldn't you let me die!?" She continued to hit him for the next few minutes, taking her frustrations of the day out on him.

Ice stood and allowed Kanako to use him as a punching bag. After nearly a half-hour, Kanako fell to the ground completely spent. "You done now?" Ice asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up again and stared at the woman before him. She was a mess, on the verge of both a physical and metal break down. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm. He hoisted her off the ground and brought her to a bench where he placed her down again. "Wait here until I come back." He turned and began to walk away.

Kanako began to try and stand.

"Sit your ass down!" Ice yelled back. "Do not make me chase you again."

Kanako sat. "What do I care any more…" She waited for a few minutes and Ice returned carrying what looked like noodle cart containers. "You went to get food?"

Ice placed one of the containers in Kanako's hands. "Shut up, and eat." He sat down beside Kanako and opened his own meal. "So? You want to explain what the hell you were thinking?"

Kanako opened her container and began to eat. "Go to hell. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Hell? Lead the way and I'll follow." Ice chuckled as Kanako gaped at him. "So what did Lillith tell you anyway?"

"How do you know about that?" Kanako demanded.

Ice chuckled again. "I know, let's leave it at that. So?"

Kanako took another bite of her noodles. "I take it from your attitude you already know. Plus I saw you kill all those demons last night."

"Hey, I only cracked three of them. Kuro got the fourth." Ice replied. "Now, spill."

Kanako was silent for a few minutes as she ate. "I'm a demon too. You going to kill me now too?"

"You're a friggin idiot." Ice shook his head. "Why would I save you, twice no less, just to kill you? Anyway, you're not a demon."

Kanako blinked at him. "_Nani_!?"

Ice nodded. "There's a lot of other crap you don't need to know about, but the short of it is you're not a demon." He took another bite of his noodles. "Not a full-blood anyway."

Kanako felt her head spin. "What does that mean?"

Ice shook his head. "How do I explain this?" He turned to Kanako. "You are unique.  There have only been a few hand full of your kind over the ages."

"My kind?" Kanako asked uncertainly.

"Children of the forbidden." Ice continued. "A result of the union of a demon and a mortal."

"Forbidden? I don't understand." Kanako insisted.

"You don't need to understand. You just need to shut up and listen." Ice crushed his empty container and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. "There are forces at play in this conspiracy that I haven't had time to uncover yet, but any way you put it…" He turned to Kanako. "You are at the center of the plot. So keep your head down, and if something like last night happens again you tell me right away. Got it?"

Kanako swallowed hard as Ice's eyes turned from hazel to the most striking blue. "_Hai_…" She turned away from his gaze. "So, what are you? A demon slayer like Motoko? Or maybe a demon yourself?"

Ice shook his head. "I'm…"

"Kanako!"

Both Ice and Kanako turned as Keitaro's voice.

Kanako stood and began to move towards her brother. She stopped as Ice called her one last time.

Ice turned back and was looking out into the park. "Keep what I've told you to yourself."

Kanako nodded and ran off. "_Onii-chan_!"

Ice continued to watch the people in the park. "Sorry Kanako, seems I'm no better than Lillith." He sighed. "Truth is, you'd be better off if you were a full blood. Half breeds are even more dangerous." He frowned. "And your fate is one unlike I've ever seen. Just like your lineage."

---

Kanako sat alone at the back of the Hinata-sou. "This entire day sucks." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms over them. She laid her head down on her knees and tried to remember who she had pissed off in life to have all this dumped on her now. Her head snapped up as she heard someone sit down beside her.

Keitaro grinned at her. "I knew I'd find you back here. Any time you got into trouble with mom you'd always hide back here." His smile faded a bit. "You ok?"

Kanako looked down at the ground. "I don't even know anymore."

Keitaro looked on in wonder at his little sister. Kanako had never been one to get emotional around others, but this was withdrawn even for her. "What's on your mind?"

"So much has happened today." Kanako whispered. "But I can't talk about it."

"I don't understand. We've never had any trouble talking about anything before." Keitaro pointed out. "Why now?"

"I just can't!" Kanako covered her mouth quickly as she realized who it was she was yelling at. "_Gomen nasai onii-chan_." She whispered.

Keitaro nodded. "It's ok." He stood. "If you change your mind, you know I'm here for you." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Keitaro turned again. "_Hai?_"

Kanako fidgeted in her seat for a moment. "Maybe you could just sit with me for a little while?"

Keitaro smiled and nodded as he took his seat once again.

Kanako sat there in silence for a while, debating on what, if anything, she should tell him. "_Onii-chan_? If you found out something about someone, would you hold it against them?"

Keitaro shrugged. "I don't think so, but I suppose it would depend on what I found out." He leaned back. "No, I don't think I would hold one little thing against someone."

"What if it wasn't just a little thing?" Kanako pressed. "What if someone had lied to you for as long as you had known them?"

Keitaro shrugged again. "I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character. I guess I'd just kind of wait and see what happens."

Kanako nodded and turned up to look at the stars. "I see…" Kanako couldn't tell him now. With an attitude of 'wait and see' she could just as likely lose him completely as bring him closer by telling her secret now. She fought not to cry, but failed. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She started as she felt Keitaro drape an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't cry Kanako-chan." Keitaro smiled as he wiped her face. "Whatever trouble your in, I'll help you."

Kanako rubbed at her eyes and turned away. "What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

Keitaro smiled. "You either have an unbeatable poker face, or you're an open book. You don't want to talk right now and that's fine." He gave her a gentle hug. "But you're family and I'll stick by you regardless of whatever you think you lied about."

Kanako smiled at his words. "_Arigato onii-chan_." She leaned over and gave Keitaro a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

Keitaro waited until he heard the gentle sound of Kanako's snoring before moving. He gathered Kanako into his arms and headed down toward her room. He gently placed her into her futon and pulled the covers up over her. "Good night, Kanako-chan." He leaned down and gave her kiss on the forehead before he left the room.

Kanako rolled over in her sleep, a smile on her face. "_Onii-chan_…"

---

On the floor above Kanako and Keitaro, another couple seemed to watch them with keen interest.

"_Kawaii_!" Lillith squealed.

Ice rolled his eyes. "Gag me with a spoon."

Lillith glared at him. "How can you not think that scene was cute?" She watched as Ice turned and began to walk away. "Just because you can't find happiness and move on…"

Ice spun and glared at Lillith. His hazel eyes shifted to light blue. "Don't talk to me about happiness or moving on!"

Lillith groaned as an unseen force struck her, but managed to stand her ground.

Ice glared at her. "You know nothing about me. Stay out of my way."

Lillith watched as he walked away. "We used to be good friends." She whispered softly. "Then the Great War happened, and you lost so much. How I wish I could help you." She glanced down the empty hall. "But you're right, I don't know you any more."

---

Ice entered his room and sat before the large amber crystal on his table. An image moved back and forth slightly within it. In the safety of his room, Ice let his disguise fall away. He stared into the image for a time before he closed his eyes. "I will avenge you. I just need to find a way to break the bonding. Somehow, the girl is the key. I will avenge you beloved, and then I will join you."

---

Wraiths: Wait, I'm confused now.

Starfire72: When are you not?

Wraiths: Shut up!

Rider: (chuckles) I'll answer your questions later. (turns back to readers) Hope you enjoyed that. As always, questions, comments, concerns, and yes, even flames are welcomed since I want to know what you think. So please take a moment and drop me a line. Till the next, live safe and be well all.

Wraiths: So, what…

Rider: I said later dude, I need some z's before work.

Starfire72: Me too.

Wraiths: (left alone in dark room) But…


	6. Another Seal

Rider: _Konbawa Minna-san_. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Wraiths: Yeah, otherwise this bum won't write as quickly.

Star: That's certainly true.

Rider: -.- Remind me again why I let the two of you hang around?

Star: Because we are so damn cute and loveable? (glances at wraiths) Well, I am anyway.

Wraiths: Hey!

Rider: Yeah, anyway. Lets try to answer some questions that were tossed my way.

To Jack B. Quick, good eye. I did forget the disclaimer again. _Gomen_.

To HinaGuy749, sorry I made your brain hurt. How Kuro became a cat wasn't the question I was alluding to, but I'll give you kudos on it anyway cause that will come up later. As for Kuro being a girl in the anime, you do have a good point. However, I use the manga for most of my source info. Let's face it; the manga is a thousand times better than the anime.

To watanuki, super kudos to you for getting the question I was hinting about to HinaGuy749. More on that later.

To soon to be ShadowDragonZero, super kudos to you as well for getting the question. And for the cards reference. More on that later. Also, bonus points for your name.

Wraiths: Bonus points?

Rider: The dude, or dudette, (sorry I don't know, so I'll cover both :-p) has Dragon in the name. That's worthy of a few bonus points in my book.

Star: You are so weird.

Rider: This from the woman who has spent the last two days reciting a Tamarainian's lines word for word. (turns back to readers) And now on with the story

---

Disclaimer: Hey! I remembered this time! I don't own Love Hina. The OCs are mine though, please don't steal them.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Six: Another Seal

She glanced over to the clock on the far side of her room. "Four in the morning." She muttered. "Can't sleep, so I may as well get this over with." She opened the door to her room and stepped out, she pulled her foot back quickly as the floor boards creaked. She frowned at the ground, and then a small smile crossed her lips. She removed her shoes and socks, and stepped out again. There was no sound this time. She grinned and made her way to the roof.

"You're up awfully early Vulpis." Called a voice as she took the final step.

The woman turned, and glared at Ice as he sat in the darkness. At first all that could be seen was the burning end of his cigarette, but her eyes adjusted almost instantly to the dim light of the moon. "That's not my name any more."

Ice shrugged. "Fine. What do you want?"

"You gone." The woman replied. "Keitaro may not know what you are, but I do."

Ice grinned. "Even if Keitaro knew what I was, he wouldn't kick me out."

The woman grit her teeth. She knew that was true. Keitaro was, at times, too nice for his own good. He would never kick someone out. "Even if he did grow the balls to do something like that, one word from Kanako about Ice saving her yesterday and Keitaro would back off real quick." She thought silently.

"Something wrong?" Ice questioned with an amused smile.

"You bastard." The woman muttered.

Ice shrugged. "If that's all you have to say, we're done here."

"I know what you did to Motoko." The woman pressed. "I'll tell the others."

"Tell them what exactly?" Ice chuckled. "The only way you'd be able to back up anything you'd tell them is to reveal exactly what you are." He laughed a bit louder. "And you won't do that now will you?"

The woman bit at her lip. "If it means protecting my friends, I will."

Ice shook his head, still not concerned. "No, you won't. Know why? Cause the moment you do, they will come for you. You will be put on trial, found guilty, and sentenced. And given your past, both criminal and social, you've never been so devoted to someone to risk the outcome you know will happen."

The woman's hands tightened into fists. "You…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Ice mocked. "I know. I'm a bastard or whatever else you had at the tip of you tongue."

"I would risk it for these people."

Ice stopped, surprised by her determination, but again shrugged. "And then I seal them once you're gone. They forget everything, you go to prison, and I go on with my mission." He smiled as she realized she was beaten. "Good try child, but don't think you're big league material yet."

"Don't call me a child!" The woman spat at him. "I have lived…"

Ice glared at her. "I don't care how long you've lived, how much tragedy you've seen, or how much grief you hold! You will never be anything but a child to me."

"It's no wonder you're alone." The woman muttered. "She was smart to get away…" She gasped as Ice's hand wrapped about her throat.

"You…don't…talk…about…her…understand?" Ice's words came through clenched teeth, and he tightened his grip with every word to emphasize his point. He dropped the woman as she nodded. "Despite your stupidity, you get to live a while longer. I've placed my seal around you, for the time being, to prevent any of my associates from picking you up. I may have need of your abilities at some point, and you will obey my commands during such times."

The woman rubbed her throat. "Go to hell."

"You first." Ice turned and faced the steps. "She's beginning her morning routine. If she sees you here, she may begin to wonder. Fade, now."

The woman glared at him one last time. She was beaten, for now.

Ice watched as the woman was consumed in a blue-green flame and then vanished. "Good." He turned toward the steps again. "I don't have the patience to deal with her now." He looked back out toward the rising sun, flickered, and vanished.

---

Naru entered the bath and slowly let her towel fall away. Breakfast had been unusually quiet. Kanako had hardly said a word to anyone, and Keitaro had seemed concerned with that. As a result, Naru hadn't been able to talk with him much. When she had tried to ask Kitsune what was going on with the two of them, she had replied that she had a hangover and passed out in her miso. "The only good point of the meal was that Ice wasn't around." She turned as the door to the bath slid open.

Kanako entered the bath. "Hello Naru."

Naru nodded in greeting. "You seemed distracted at breakfast. Everything ok?"

"Just a rough night." Kanako replied with a small smile. "But I did get a good night kiss from _onii-chan_ though, so it wasn't all bad I suppose."

Naru felt the vein in her temple throb. "Kiss?" She didn't have a chance to vent her anger however as the rest of the household also entered the bath. "Never going to find out now…"

Kaolla took a running leap and cannon balled into the water. "Nothing like a nice hot bath after breakfast!" She moved over toward Shinobu. "When's lunch?"

Shinobu laughed and shook her head. "You're a bottomless pit aren't you?"

"I'm a growing girl!" Kaolla cheered with a laugh. "I can't help it if I'm always hungry!"

Sarah walked over and poked Kaolla in the stomach. "You could try eating less. You're not going to be able to eat like that forever you know. Someday you're going to get fat."

Kaolla shook her head. "There's never been a fat Molmolian in all of history."

Sarah smirked. "There's a first time for everything."

Kaolla splashed her friend. "Oh shut up! I will not get fat!"

Motoko sighed as the two younger residents began a splash fight. "I don't think we should let them have coffee at breakfast anymore."

Lillith laughed. "Aww, but they're so cute playing together."

Kitsune laughed. "You just think they're cute because you've only known them a couple of days."

Naru nodded. "Give it a few more days and the cuteness will wear off."

Kanako sighed and allowed a small smile to turn her lips. "Yesterday was pretty bad." She thought silently as she ducked her head under the water. "But really, nothing has changed. The others don't know about my secret yet, and there's no reason to tell them. Life continues on unaffected. So, I'll just live my life the way I always have." She stopped as she remembered the kiss from Keitaro, and blushed. "Well, maybe I'll try to live a little differently." She surfaced once again and watched as the other girls talked or splashed about. "Proved you wrong…"

Motoko turned as she was splashed. "Enough! Kaolla! Sarah! Some of us come here to relax! Not horse around!"

Across the bath Kaolla and Sarah blinked in surprise.

Sarah looked across the distance. "We're a bit to far away to splash you Kendo."

"Yeah, and we weren't splashing that big anyway." Kaolla agreed.

Naru looked down and saw that the water was churning quite violently. "Kaolla-chan? Did you put a wave machine or something into the bath?"

Shinobu looked at the water with a certain measure of fear. "I think we should leave for now."

"I think the girl is right." Kitsune stood and began to head for the exit.

Lillith studied the water for a moment, and muttered her displeasure in a single word. "Fuck…" She turned to Kanako and motioned for her to leave the bath.

Kanako didn't understand entirely what was going on, but she understood Lillith's look. She stood and turned for the door.

The bath suddenly exploded sending water and the girls to all corners of the bath. Each slowly rose to her feet and took in the sight before them.

Kanako shuddered as she recognized the beasts that came out of the water. "Demons…" In her room, the demons had been forced to enter one at a time because of the narrow mirror; such was not the case with the bath. Dozens of demons rose and stepped out on to the dry land, and more follow almost immediately.

"Kanako!" Kuro flew down from the upper floor of the Hinata-sou and stopped before his mistress. He was the sole line of defense between Kanako and the demons now. He growled in challenge.

"Easy boy." Lillith walked over to join Kanako. "See to the girls, I'll take care of Ms. Popular here."

Kuro hesitated. "But…"

Lillith shook her head. "You're a tough fighter, but I'm better suited for this kind of situation and you know it. Now, off you go."

Kuro took one last look at the increasingly large number of demons, and then ran off.

One of the demons turned and pointed to where Lillith and, behind her, Kanako stood.

Lillith flipped her hair with her hand, and grinned in challenge. "Well, who wants to test their luck first?"

Kanako watched as the demons seemed to pause at Lillith's challenge. She turned to study Lillith's demeanor. She stood completely confidant of herself. Her lithe, pale body glistened with the water of the bath and stood out sharply against her pitch-black hair. But it was her grin that most caught Kanako's attention. Lillith's incisors were unnaturally long.

Lillith cocked her head to one side. "No takers? Guess the first move is mine then." She brought her hand forward and held it parallel to the ground. She closed her eyes and began to chant. "By the oaths you swore and signed in blood, honor your promises and serve my needs now."

Kanako watched as the other woman continued to chant. A red circle formed around Lillith's feet and began to grow larger by the second. As the circle radiated out symbols began to take form with in the barrier. Some were Kanji, other were in English, some looked like runes, and others Kanako couldn't recognize. However, for all the pretty lights, Kanako couldn't see how this was going to stop the demons. She looked around and saw that Kuro was indeed taking the other girls to safety, but the demons paid them no mind at all anyway. At last the demons began to advance on the two women.

As the first demon reached the red circle, Lillith's eyes opened and she flicked her wrist to bring her hand up. "Arise." From each spot in which a symbol had rested, sprung a creature.

Their shapes and sizes varied, as did their colors. Some looked almost human, but most were not. Some had wings, others had scales, and a few seemed to be nothing more than amorphous blobs.

Kanako somehow recognized these beings for what they were. "Lower level demons."

Lillith smiled. "I see some of your memory is coming back." She turned back to her attackers, and signaled her own small army forward. "Go."

Kanako watched in a mixture of fear, anxiety, and pleasure as the two groups of demons fell upon each other. Limbs were torn from sockets, and blood flowed freely. Most seemed to resort simply to brute strength to fight, but some of Lillith's demons began to emit fire from their bodies, other released poison and smoke. Most of their enemies simply took the hit and reattached their missing appendages the way Kanako had seen the first night she was attacked, but those who suffered head wounds stayed down.

Lillith frowned. "My summoned warriors are strong, but the enemy has the advantage of numbers. They will break through our lines eventually."

"Then how do we stop them from coming through?" Kanako demanded.

Lillith shook her head. "I don't know how they came through in the first place." She and Kanako turned as they heard Motoko's battle cry.

"Foul demons! I'll send you all back to Hell!" Motoko brought her sword to bear and it began to glow with chi. "_Zankyusen_!" She smiled as her chi wave cut through a line of demons. That same smile faded just as quickly as she saw all but one of her adversaries stood and pieced themselves back together. "Oh shit…"

The door to the bath opened and Keitaro entered. "What' going on in…" His speech slowed as he took in the carnage of the battle. The smell of blood and torn and burning flesh entered his nostrils. Bits of bone and muscle were scattered all over the bath and blood stained the waters. "Here?" he squeaked.

The demons, now realizing a second threat of Motoko and the unknown entrance of Keitaro, began to move in on both parties. Motoko fought valiantly, but it was clear that she was out matched. Keitaro too fought back, but seemed to be relying heavily on his natural talent of being near immortal more.

"We have to help them!" Kanako began to run towards Keitaro.

"Kuro!" Lillith called.

The small cat flew by and forcefully held Kanako back.

Kanako fought to get free. "Let me go!"

"You can't help him now!" Kuro pushed harder.

Lillith looked up. "She may not have to."

Kanako looked up and saw a single white feather falling toward the center of the bath from which the demons were coming. As the feather touched down, a blinding white light radiated out in all directions and forced Kanako to shield her eyes. As the light died away, Kanako was able to see that there where no demons, alive or dead, to be seen anywhere. The water however, was still violently churning. However, she could see Ice slowly descending from where he hovered in the sky, along with his six, white, feather, wings.

Ice touched down and brought his hand up near is face so that it bisected his view of the bath. His index and middle finger pointed to the sky, while his ring and pinky finger pointed to the ground. His thumb seemed to bend at an inhuman angle and was parallel to the ground. "Guardian of the water gates, close this door." The water began to calm, but not completely. "Seal of sky, seal of ground, seal this portal now." The water became still and quiet. He turned and looked at Lillith.

Lillith made a face at him and huffed. "Show off."

Ice sighed and closed his eyes. His wings seemed to glow for a moment, flickered, and then vanished. He turned to where the girls and Keitaro all sat huddled and wide eyed. "Now to deal with the lot of you. No way your little mortal minds should have seen all of that."

"Wait!" Kanako rushed over to where Ice stood. She paused. "I need to tell them." She waited as Ice stared at her, his face showed no sign of approval or disapproval. "They deserve to know." She continued.

At last Ice shrugged. "Your life kid. Do what you want." He turned and walked away. "Just so it's on record though, I still think we ought to seal them."

Kanako turned back to where he friends all still sat in shock. "Guys? We need to talk…"

---

Keitaro was sitting in the living room alone. The girls joined him a few minutes later, as they had taken a few minutes to get dressed before coming down. Kanako had then told her story. Now, Keitaro's jaw, like the others in the room was slack. His mind, like everyone else, was numb. "So, you're a demon?"

Kanako shifted uncomfortably in her seat at her brother's tone. It was a mixture of confusion and accusation. "_Hai_…"

Motoko turned to Lillith. "And you are?"

Lillith stretched her arms high over her head. "Also a demon." She placed her hands back in her lap and gently pet Kuro. "And so is the fuzzy here."

Kuro growled lowly. "Ok, you can stop with the cheap shots about my form now."

"Then…" Naru glanced over to where Ice leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed. "You're also a demon."

Ice rolled his eyes. "Moron…"

Kanako shook her head. "I understand now. The other day you said you didn't travel with her kind. So if you're no a demon…"

"Those wings…" Shinobu murmured. "You must be an angel."

Kitsune poured herself another drink. "We've got demons and angels in our house now? Great!" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm as she downed her sake in one shot. "Anything else we should know."

Ice shrugged. "Couldn't tell you Fox."

Lillith turned to Ice. "How was it that the demons came through the bath?"

"They had to find another door after I had Kuro destroy all the mirrors in the building." Ice lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. "While it's true that any reflective surface can act as a portal if exploited properly, I didn't think they were knowledgeable enough to use elemental magic to force the portal open. Still don't for that matter."

"Well, they were certainly able to get through." Motoko pointed out.

"Yeah, through a water door." Ice replied through another cloud of smoke.

Motoko blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That makes sense." Lillith nodded. She sweat dropped as she saw the others looking at her confused. "Right, guess I should explain. The water was reflective so it was fair game to be used as a portal, but upper level demons don't have the power to make use of that. However, the _kappa_ which guard the doors are notoriously corrupt and would open the doors for the right price."

Naru rubbed her temples. "So a demon took a bribe from another demon, to get to Kanako, who is a demon." She turned to Ice. "So how did you close the door or portal thing?"

Ice smirked. "No upper level demon is going to disobey me, hell, most lower level demons won't either."

Shinobu looked out toward the bath. "Are we going to be able to use the _onsen_ anymore?"

Ice nodded. "I've placed a seal around it. The demons won't be able to use that door again." He turned to Lillith. "However, they will keep trying until they achieve their goal. I don't suppose you could talk some sense into them.

Lillith shook her head. "If we could have done that, I wouldn't be here."

Ice sighed. "Great." He walked over and took Kitsune's sake bottle and downed the remainder of the contents.

"Hey! That was mine!" Kitsune turned the bottle upside down and found that not even a drop was left.

Ice turned and began to walk away. "Yeah, thanks for sharing."

The others watched as the angel left the room.

Naru blinked at the man's backside. "I though angels were supposed to be all virtuous and stuff. How'd he become an angel?"

Lillith sighed. "Strange as it sounds, you don't become the top angel in heaven by being a nice guy. He wasn't always the bastard you guys know him as." She smiled. "Once upon a time he was quite gentle and caring but…"

Kuro nodded. "Then the war broke out and Fria…"

"My past is not on display!" Ice thundered from the upper floors, causing everyone to jump in their seats. "Shut your holes now!"

Kuro frowned. "As you can see, it's still kind of a touchy subject."

Everyone rose and began to head their separate ways. One woman slowly climbed up to the roof. Once there, she simply watched as Ice sat and smoked.

---

"_Onii-chan_?" Kanako opened the door to her brother's room slowly and poked her head inside. "Are you in here?" When she received no response she moved further into the room. She sat down and waited. She didn't like to lay in wait and ambush her brother for answers, but he had seemed so distant as she had told everyone her secret. "I have to tell him that I never wanted to hurt him with this."

She stopped as she heard Keitaro's voice from the room above. She quickly placed a stool on top of the table below the hole in the ceiling. Kanako stood on her tiptoes and pressed her ear against the wooden plank that Naru used to cover the hole.

"Naru, will you meet me tomorrow?" Keitaro asked.

There was a pause then Naru's voice could be heard. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok." There seemed to be relief in Keitaro's voice now. "Meet me at the annex that's behind the apartments tomorrow at midnight."

Kanako's eyes went wide. "No…"

Deep with in Kanako another seal fell, and a pair of red eyes began to open. "Soon…"

---

Wraiths: Mmm, demon battle.

Star: Freak.

Wraiths: Oh, like you didn't enjoy it!

Rider: Yeah, moving on. As always…

Star: I want to do the closing!

Rider: (grabs at chest) Cripes! Don't do that! (breaths deep to try and calm down) Fine, close, knock yourself out.

Star: (clears throat) Ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you will join us again. If you have a moment, please leave a review and tell us what you think. All thoughts are encouraged and accepted. We hope to see you soon.

Wraiths: Peace people.

Rider: 'Till the next, live safe and be well.


	7. Deceptions

Wraiths: …

Rider: What?

Wraiths: What's this crap about Naru and Keitaro going up to the annex?

Rider: Patience, grasshopper.

Wraiths: Stop being a smart ass! You read the reviews! No one wants another Naru/Kei story!

Rider: Actually, only you and starfire72 seem to care. (pauses to read emails) and HinaGuy749.

Wraiths: That's enough people!

Star: What's he bitching about now?"

Rider: He's mad that there were hints a Naru/Kei paring last time.

Star: (glaring at rider) This had better not be one of those.

Rider: (big sweat drop) Moving on now. Thanks for all the reviews people, but one thing I have to ask.

KylaranAeldin, if your still reading, what exactly did you mean with the review you left on chap five? I've been totally confused since I read it. Please explain if you have a chance.

And now on with the story, enjoy everybody.

---

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of TV Tokyo, Ken Akamatsu, Bandai entertainment…and I forget who else. But it's not mine. OC's are though, so please don't steal.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Seven: Deceptions

Kanako ran from Keitaro's room to her own and slammed the door shut. "Damn it!" She slumped back against the wall and fell to the floor. "Why her?" She pounded her fist into the ground in anger. "Granny told us both that the annex should never be unsealed because of its power." She felt the tears being to form at the corners of her eyes. "I lost…he chose her instead."

"There is a way…"

Kanako looked around. "Who's there?"

"You can still beat her…"

Kanako stood and turned, but could still find no one. "How?"

The voice chuckled. "You just have to be the one to enter the annex with Keitaro…"

Kanako nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "It should be easy enough to trick Naru into being somewhere else at midnight." She went to her closet and pulled out her disguise kit. "And I think I know just how to do it too."

---

Ice didn't turn as he heard the sound of stomping feet on the stairs. "Crap, now what?"

Kaolla came running across the roof with Sarah close behind. Kaolla leapt into one of patented flying jump kicks and scored a direct hit to the side of Ice's face. "Quick Sarah! Immobilize the target while he is stunned!"

"Rodger that!" Sarah pulled a capture net from behind her back and threw it over Ice's body. "Got him!"

Kaolla flashed a v-sign with her left hand. "Victory! Now to bring the subject back to the lab for observation and analysis."

Ice hadn't moved at all during this entire operation. He continued to smoke with the net now covering his head. The only change that could be seen was on his face. He looked at the two young girls with a look that could only be described as a "what-the-hell-are-you-two-doing" look.

Sarah and Kaolla grabbed ahold of the capture net's handles and began to pull, but found they could not move their target at all. They redoubled their efforts, but still saw no results. After a few more minutes of straining, both girls collapsed onto the roof.

"I think we need to rethink your plan." Sarah pointed out.

Kaolla nodded. "I think so too."

Ice shook his head. "Hey, _ganguro_. Something I can do for you?"

Kaolla nodded. "You can come to my room!"

Ice blinked. "Sorry, not into jail bait." He turned back to watching the city.

Sarah blinked, and then realization hit. "Eww!" She ran up and kicked Ice in the back of the head. "That's not what we meant!"

Kaolla blinked. "_Nani_?"

Sarah huffed. "Never mind, just tell him why you want him to come along."

"Oh, ok!" Kaolla crouched down to look Ice in the eyes, and gave him a big smile. "We want to study you!"

Ice raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be a lab rat? Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Please!" Kaolla pleaded as she grabbed Ice's shoulder and began to tug. "I've never met an angel before, I just want to see how they're different from humans."

"Yeah, it's for science!" Sarah seconded.

Ice trained a wary eye on Sarah. "I read your file before I came here. I know the only reason you help with the experiments is to zap things with electricity, so don't give me that science speech bull."

Sarah blinked. "My file?"

Ice pointed to the sky. "You think we don't keep records of you people?"

Sarah paled slightly. "Oh…"

Kaolla began to tug at Ice more strongly now. "Please, just for a little while. I promise no electricity."

Ice sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

Kaolla shook her head.

"If I give you one of my feathers, will you study that instead and leave?" Ice bargained.

Kaolla nodded. "_Hai_!" She startled back as six large white wings suddenly appeared before her and shredded her capture net.

"Pick one and get lost." Ice ordered. He watched as Kaolla and Sarah ran back down stairs after plucking one of his feathers. There was a flash of light and the wings vanished again.

"I didn't think you would give them anything." Motoko said as she sat next to Ice.

Ice shrugged. "Small price to pay for quiet." He turned. "But that's not why you came to talk is it?"

Motoko shook her head. "When I saw you hanging in the sky before, I had a flash of something, like a memory or a dream. Do you have any idea what that was?"

"Could be anything." Ice replied. He watched as Motoko nodded. "I saw you fight before."

Motoko nodded again. "For all the good it did. I'm from a school which specializes in slaying demons, but I failed miserably."

Ice nodded. "Yeah, you did." He smiled as Motoko glared at him. "It's not entirely your fault though. You lack training, and the proper equipment for that kind of scourge."

"I am the heir to the God's Cry School of Swordsmanship, charged with protecting people from the threat of demons." Motoko continued to glare at Ice. "Don't talk to me as though I know nothing!"

"The demons you have faced before this point are the dregs of hell. Weaklings that neither my fellow angels nor Lillith's fellow demons wish to expend energy chasing down. The ones you faced today, and will most likely face in the future, are in a completely different scale." Ice smiled as Motoko's face seemed to fall. "Do you know why the demons you struck rose up again?"

Motoko looked away quickly. "Well, no…"

Ice tapped his head. "Only way to make sure a demon stays down, otherwise they just regenerate." He tapped Motoko's sword. "Give it here."

Grudgingly, Motoko handed the Hina Blade over to Ice. "What's wrong with the sword?"

"It should be obvious to you demon slayer, there's a demon within the blade." Ice pulled the sword from its sheath and studied it.

"I sealed the demon though." Motoko shot back.

"Sealed, but not cleansed." Ice replied.

Motoko jumped as Ice's wings flashed into existence again.

"Select three feathers." Ice ordered. "Any three."

Motoko shifted behind him and ran her hands over the feathers, before selecting three. "Now what?"

Ice took the first feather. "To exorcise." He placed the feather on the blade. The feather glowed and sunk into the sword.

Motoko jumped as an inhuman scream sounded from the black steel.

"To purify."  Ice laid the second feather on the sword; it too glowed and sank into the blade. As the glow faded one could see that the black steel had shifted to luminescent silver. "To strengthen." Ice laid the final feather and watched as it disappeared in a flash. He handed the sword back to the woman beside him.

"What have you done?" Motoko asked in wonder as she gazed at the new sword in her hands.

Ice's wings flicked out again. "Just a simple restoration. Take care of that blade. Use it well to defend your friends." He stood and began to walk away.

Motoko also rose and sheathed her sword. "Where are you going now?"

Ice didn't answer.

---

Lillith watched as Ice walked away from Motoko. "I knew it."

---

Naru entered her room and dropped onto her futon. Her clock read ten-thirty on the floor beside her. "To early to head up to the annex, and the others have all gone to their rooms for the night after that spectacle in the bath. She rolled onto her back and pulled her journal from beneath her pillow. She turned to the last page and looked at the tiny photo booth sticker that she took with Keitaro on their trip to Kyoto. "Wonder why he wants to meet me their anyway?"

She closed the book and placed it back under her pillow. She rested her head in her hands and stared at the ceiling. "That creep better not try anything funny, or I'll break his face wide open." She paused and felt a slight blush come over her face. "But, if he did try something…maybe I wouldn't attack right away." She giggled as the thought passed. "Yeah right, Keitaro would never try something that straight forward, he's to much of a coward. Still, it would be fun to mess with his mind a little bit."

She rose and moved over to her window, her attention focused on the crescent moon in the sky above. She nearly fell from the window as she heard a knock at the hole in her floor.

"Naru? You there?" Called Keitaro.

Naru glanced at her clock, it now read eleven forty-five. "Damn, I nearly missed meeting Keitaro." She murmured. She stood and removed the floorboard that covered the hole. "What's up?"

Keitaro helped Naru down into his room. "Come on." He took her hand and began to lead her out of the Hinata-sou.

Naru looked around in confusion. "I thought we were going to the annex at the back of the apartments."

Keitaro shook his head. "I only said that in case Kitsune was listening through the wall like she usually does. We're going some where else."

Naru couldn't help but be a little impressed with Keitaro's planning. "So where are we going?"

Keitaro smiled. "You'll see." He raced down the stairs that lead to the street and continued to run leading Naru to a small playground. "Remember this place?"

Naru nodded. "Yeah, I used to come here with my parents when we vacationed to Hinata." She looked around. "But why'd you bring me here?"

Keitaro smiled again. "It's a surprise, now close your eyes."

Naru shivered a little as Keitaro smiled at her. "He looked different that time…" She thought silently as she followed his instructions and closed her eyes.

Keitaro glanced down at his watch. "Eleven fifty-five…" He whispered so Naru couldn't hear." He slowly began to back away and once back on the street turned and ran back to the Hinata-sou, leaving Naru alone in the park. As he ran, he pulled at his clothing and passed through a dimly lit corridor. As he emerged from the other side, his clothing and form had changed drastically.

Kanako looked back at where Naru stood, still waiting for her surprise, and smiled. "Surprise." Kanako whispered as sprinted to the annex. "_Onii-chan _is mine Naru, I won't lose him to you. Not after I've found him again after so long."

---

Haruka was closing up the teahouse for the night when she saw Kanako rush by. She blinked and looked at the young woman with a hint of interest, but it quickly passed. She tossed the last few bills and pieces of paperwork into one of the drawers and turned to leave the restaurant for her own small apartment. She locked the doors and turned to head upstairs.

It was at that moment she realized that something was out of place. She crossed the room quickly to the drawer she had just put the papers into. She pulled it open and sifted through the contents; her hands came up empty for that which she searched. "God damn it!" She ran for the door to try and chase after Kanako, but remember too late that she needed the key to unlock the doors.

After retrieving the key, Haruka raced up the stairs toward the annex. "The key is gone, and Kanako has that look of desperation. This isn't good." Haruka knew even as she raced that she wouldn't reach them in time. Her few minutes lost at the teashop gave just enough of a lead to Kanako.

---

Keitaro waited nervously at the entrance to the annex. He knew the legends about this place, everyone in the family did. Behind him something scuffed against the ground. "Naru?" He smiled as he saw her hiding in the shadow of the support pillar. "It's ok, you can come out." He wondered why she was hiding.

"This place is kind of creepy Keitaro, why are we here?" Naru asked.

Keitaro smiled and pulled out the annex key. He walked up and brushed away the seals that his family had used to close off the old building. "This place is very special in my family, I just wanted to show it to you." He reached out and tried to insert the key into the lock, but something pushed the key away. "_Nani_?"

"Is something wrong?" Called Naru.

"No, nothing at all." Keitaro tried again to unlock the door, but again the key was pushed away. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This shouldn't be happening." He whispered. He tried once again, harder this time, and the key flew from his grip and slid across the ground. He raced after the key, and stopped cold as someone stepped on it. "Uh oh, I recognize that shoe…" He looked up into the extremely pissed off glare of his aunt. "Haruka-_obasan_…"

Haruka buried her elbow into her nephew's head. "Just Haruka damn it!" She pulled Keitaro to his feet. "Want to explain this?" She reached over and grabbed at Naru's hiding form. "And this?"

Keitaro blinked as he saw not Naru, but Kanako, was pulled into the light. "_Imouto_?"

Kanako looked down at the ground.

Haruka pushed both of the younger Urashimas in front of her and rubbed her head. "I'm getting to old for this kind of shit." She glared at her relatives as they turned around. "Move!"

Keitaro glanced over at Kanako, and then began to walk.

Kanako saw the look. "_Onii-chan_…" Whatever she had planned to say would not be known, as Keitaro continued to walk away. Dejected, Kanako followed behind him.

Haruka turned and placed the seals back on the doors of the annex. "That was too close." She turned and began to walk away, but stopped. Her eyes went wide and she spun. It was faint, but she could see it. Someone was slowly pulling in a barrier. "Who's there?" She watched as the barrier disappeared completely, but the source of the barrier was not to be seen. Haruka pulled another cigarette out and lit up. "Yeah, definitely to old for this shit."

"Where is he?!"

Haruka smiled as she heard Naru's enraged demand for Keitaro at the dorm. "Guess I'll let them sort it all out. As long as the annex is out of the picture…" She began to walk down to her apartment. "But whose barrier was that?"

---

"You were going to take me to a cursed annex to make sure you and I would fall in love?" Naru cracked her knuckles and socked Keitaro in the face hard. "And just what makes you think I would want to be stuck with you for all time any way!"

Keitaro picked himself up off the ground. "Before I headed off to America we had that conversation at the airport. You seemed so upset that I was leaving, I just thought that this was what you wanted."

"You didn't even ask me though!" Naru stormed off through the door.

Keitaro watched her leave. "_Gomen nasai _Naru."

---

On the second floor the other residents watched as the young almost couple fought.

Motoko shook her head. "I will never understand Naru's actions around Keitaro."

"What's not to understand?" Sarah yawned. "She doesn't like the dork."

Shinobu shook her head. "I don't think that's it at all." She shook her head. "But I don't understand why she would call a place that could allow her and Sempai to be together forever a curse."

Sarah turned. "Would you want to be stuck with that idiot for all eternity?"

Shinobu blushed brightly.

Sarah sighed. "Forgot who I was talking to." She looked around. "Where's Kaolla?"

Motoko nodded to her back, where Kaolla was fast asleep. "Passed out after Naru stopped screaming."

Lillith shook her head. "I feel bad for Naru."

Ice grimaced as Naru began to beat the crap out of Keitaro again. "I feel bad for Keitaro."

Kitsune yawned and headed back to her room. "He'll live, I'm going back to bed."

The others nodded in agreement and went back to their rooms.

---

Kanako sat in her room huddled in the corner. "I messed it all up. Now he hates me for sure."  Her head dropped in shame for what she did. "Maybe I should just leave Hinata. _Onii-chan_ doesn't need me, and the other girls really don't like me much anyway." She stood and began to gather items from her closet. "Yeah, it'll be for the best."

Kuro flew in from the open window. "Kanako?"

"I'm taking your advice Kuro." She hoisted her pack on to her back and pet the small cat. "It's time for me to get out of here, I don't belong."

Kuro shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant before when I wanted you to leave!"

Kanako nodded and smiled sadly. "I know, but it doesn't change the truth at all."

"But you do belong here Kanako-chan…huh?" Kuro blinked as he saw tears in his mistress' eyes.

Kanako picked the little feline up and gave him a kiss on the head. "Thank you, but please stop making this so much harder." She placed Kuro back down, turned and ran with all her might.

Kuro floated up into the air and followed after her. "Where you go, I go." He whispered. "I pledged to protect you with my life if needed." He poured his magic into his speed.

Having the ability to fly, Kuro didn't have to follow Kanako's path exactly. Instead, he flew out one of the upper windows and kept a safe distance from her as she ran through the streets of Hinata City. "At least with her on the move, the other demons will have a harder time locating her. So she'll be safe even without Ice and Lillith around." He flew a little lower to keep a better eye on Kanako. "So all I have to do I make sure that she remains safe until she comes to her sense and returns home to the Hinata-sou." He slowed as Kanako came to the bridge. "That aura…" He looked down and saw the waters around the bridge were beginning to boil. Cold sweat trickled down the feline's back. "This is so not good."

---

Wraiths: …

Rider: Now what?

Wraiths: You never give Kanako-_sama_ a break do you?

Rider: You have no faith in me do you?

Star: I do!

Wraiths: I'm emailing HinaGuy749 your address so he and I can beat the crap out of you for what you're doing to her.

Rider: (Whistles sharply, Ginryuu appears) Ginryuu, if Wraiths moves, even so much as blinks, eat him.

Wraiths: (now locked in a staring contest with a huge silver dragon) O.O;;;

Star: O.O Holy shit! A dragon!"

Rider: Alrighty then, hope everyone enjoyed this. And I hope to see you all soon. As always, I'd love to hear what you think so far, so please drop me a line. 'Till the next, live safe and be well all. (falls to ground as star glomps him)

Star: I want a dragon too!

Rider: (glances at wraiths, grins evilly) Well, let see what I can do…

Wraiths: What!? You said you had to be an author to get a power! (pauses as he hears Ginryuu growl) Oh shit… (starts running as Ginryuu snaps at him)

Star: Didn't know wraiths could move that quickly. (glances at rider) You are going to call Ginryuu off though, right?

Rider: (shrugs) In a little while…


	8. Training Day

Starfire72: Where have you been?

Riderofdragons: What do you mean?

Star: You haven't updated in days.

Rider: Yes, well…

Star: (looking around) Where's wraiths?

Rider: No idea.

Star: You did call off Ginryuu right?

Rider: Yeah, (mumbling) after HinaGuy749 kind of saved him.  
Star: You are unbelievable.

Rider: Leave me alone.

Any way, to all who have become upset with all the crap that Kanako's been going through lately, growth comes through hardship, so please put up with me a bit longer. She gets to take a bit of a stand here any way.

To KylaranAeldin, many thanks for the explanation.

To HinaGuy749, no mushy stuff, as you put it, but I think you'll be happy with Kanako's growth in abilities here. And as for your dragon challenge (snaps fingers, a Sun Dragon lands near by) Anytime, anyplace. :-)

That's all I think, well not really, but we can deal with the rest later. So enjoy the story.

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue, I'm broke anyway.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Eight: Training Day

"Kanako!" Kuro dive-bombed on the goth's position. "Turn back! Run away!"

Kanako continued to run toward the bridge. "Leave me alone Kuro! Go away!"

Kuro increased his speed and caught Kanako as she reached the middle of the bridge. "You'll thank me for this later." He grabbed Kanako's collar in his teeth and pulled up.

Kanako felt her feet slowly lift off the ground. "What are you doing?" She couldn't understand Kuro's response through the mouthful of cotton cloth, but she fought at his unnaturally strong grip anyway, at least until she was too high off the ground to land safely. She gasped as something leapt from the water below the bridge and struck Kuro. With a scream she began to fall, and landed hard on the concrete. She heard something snap and screamed again. She then realized that her friend was nowhere to be seen. "Kuro?"

A few meters away Kuro fought to get free of his captor, who was holding his head like a baseball and squeezing. "Run Kanako! Get back to the Hinata-sou!"

Kanako gasped as Kuro screamed from another squeeze on his head. Without conscious thought she dropped her pack and dashed forward. She landed a punch into the demon's head. The demon's head exploded as though it were a fragile clay pot, shards of bone flew everywhere. Kanako looked down at her leg, and saw her femur was sticking out. Oddly, she felt no pain. She studied it a moment and saw that the bone was slowly moving back into her leg. A second later the bone was no longer visible, and there was no sign of any scar either.

Kuro stood and shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of one major headache. "Thanks, but, run!"

Kanako blinked as another demon appeared before her. She rolled to the side to avoid the blow just in time, using the moment to study her opponent. These demons were different than the others from this morning. The limbs were longer, and thinner. Their bodies more streamlined, and they attacked much faster. "Fine, I've had a bad day anyway." She leapt and kicked the demon in the head, and fell to the ground.

The demon looked down at her and seemed to laugh.

Kanako rolled away as it stomped it's foot and reduced the sidewalk to pebbles. "Kuro! What gives? My strength is gone again!"

Kuro bit into the skull of another demon. "I don't know…Kanako!"

Kanako turned as four demons leapt from the water and began to fall toward her. There was nowhere to escape to, and no way to fight back. The demons struck as one. Kanako screamed as a small black shadow darted into the line of attack.

A howl of pain echoed through the city of Hinata that night. Stories would be told from that night on of something that prowled the streets. There was not a person who heard that terrifying sound who would not be more careful when traveling at night ever again.

"Ku-Kuro?" Kanako fell to her knees and picked up the top half of the remains of her life long friend. Tears began to form in her eyes. "No, Kuro, please don't die."

Kuro looked up and smiled at her. "I am sorry Kanako-chan…please…run…" His eyes closed and his head lolled back as death took him.

Kanako held Kuro's small, bloody, and lifeless close to her chest and cried.

The demons, which had been continuously emerging from the water, began to move in on the woman. The closest stepped forward. "It is time Princess, you must return home."

Kanako's head snapped up with such ferocity that the demons were startled. "You!" Her single word held enough venom to kill even the strongest of beings a hundred thousand times over. "It's all your fault!" She rose still holding Kuro's body. "You! You! You killed him!" Her eyes began to glow red-hot. "Because of you _onii-chan_ and I will never be together!" An aura blacker than and eternity of moonless nights surrounded her. "You! You've ruined everything!" Her feet left the ground and Kanako hovered in the air.

The demons began to step back honestly fearful for the first time in their existences.

"I will go nowhere with you!" As Kanako screamed her declaration, waves of black energy arched out into the ranks of her enemies. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" She continued to scream, her voice carrying over the demons pleas for the attacks to stop. Kanako turned as she felt a hand at her back. "Who dares?" Instantly, her power left her as she saw Keitaro's face. "_Onii-chan_?" Suddenly the image flicked out and was replaced by Lillith's face. "_Nani_?"

"They're gone Kanako-chan." Lillith pointed to the carnage that lay behind Kanako.

Kanako turned and gasped. The bridge, or what was left of it, was covered his the entrails of thousands of demons. "_Kami-sama_…" She whispered. "Did I?"

Ice landed a few meters away, his wings shining bright against dark backdrop. "The portal's sealed." He turned and studied the war zone. "No." He thought. "I've seen war zones, this was a massacre. These bastards never had a chance."

Lillith placed a hand on Kanako shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home."

Kanako shook her head. "No!" She pulled away and ran, heedless of the fact there was a huge gaping hole in the bridge cutting off her escape route.

Ice grabbed Kanako as she nearly fell into the water. "What did I tell you about making me chase you?"

Kanako fought free of his grip. "I can't go back to the Hinata-sou, or the other's will die just like he did!"

Ice raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Die? Who died?"

Kanako loosened her grip and showed Ice the dead cat in her arms.

"That's what you're crying about?" Ice laughed. His head spun as Kanako slapped him.

"How dare you mock his death!" Kanako screamed with tears in her eyes. "He saved me!"

Ice glared at her. "You are a fucking moron. He's a demon! Remember!" He reached out and flicked the cat in the head. "Wake up you faker, before the little girl starts crying again."

Kanako looked down in shock as Kuro's eyes popped open. "How?"

"Give me a moment Kanako-chan." Kuro floated out of her arms, and sprouted a new lower half of his body, and then returned to Kanako's arms. "And the academy award for best actor goes to…Kuro!"

Kanako blinked. "I don't understand…"

"I figured that if you became upset enough you would unleash your powers." Kuro explained.

Ice stepped back.

"Here it comes." Lillith whispered.

"You…let me think that you were dead?" Kanako asked uncertainly.

Kuro nodded. "It was the only way…"

"You insensitive bastard!" Kanako dropped the cat from her arms and punted him into the water with such force that the cat skipped across the river like a stone.

"Kanako…ow…chan…ow…wait! Ouch! I…owie…can…yowch…explain! Ouch!" Kuro called as he disappeared.

"Save your excuses you mangy fur ball!" She turned and began to stomp away. "I'm going home!

Ice allowed a small smile to cross his lips as Kanako passed him. "I like your style. Ten points for distance too…" He fell to the ground as Kanako kicked him in the balls.

"Some guardian you turned out to be." Kanako huffed and continued on.

Lillith backed away as Kanako passed her, and then turned to where Ice was trying to stand. "You deserved that you know."

"Shut up."

Lillith shrugged and rolled her eyes before turning to walk away. She stopped a few meters away and looked back. "She can't of hurt you that bad. You coming or not?"

Ice stood, now seeming unaffected. "Not. I have to deal with this mess first."

Lillith turned and continued back to the Hinata-sou. "Suit yourself."

Ice waited until Lillith left the scene to begin his work. He reached down and picked up nearby head and inspected it carefully. "No signs of any damage at all, nor any signs of regeneration." He glanced toward where he knew Kanako to be. "What kind of power are we dealing with here?" He turned his gaze skyward. "Things are hectic up there now too." He reached over his head and pulled a few feathers from his wings. He dropped it to the ground and watched as the divine light extended out and dissolved the demon remains. "Guess that means I'm on my own for clean up and repairs."

"Somebody help!" Called Kuro from the middle of the lake. "I can't swim!"

Ice rolled his eyes. "_Baka_." He twitched one of his wings and feather shot out into the water. He grinned as Kuro yelped in surprise.

"That's not funny Ice!"

Ice shook his head and got back to work. "That's keep him afloat until I retrieve him, but the repairs and clean up must come first."

---

Kaolla hadn't slept after Motoko had returned her to her room. Instead, she had continued her research on Ice's feather. She wondered now if the time would have been better spent sleeping as she turned an envious glance at her American friend as she snored, loudly. Kaolla again bent her head over her microscope. "I can't figure out the composition of this thing." She turned away and a slid her chair across the room to another experiment. "This one feather is putting out more energy than every power source on the planet combined."

"Dork!" Sarah yelled as she rolled over and fell off her stool. After crashing to the floor and waking herself up, Sarah stood next to Kaolla. "So? We learn anything new?"

"We?" Kaolla teased. "You fell asleep you lazy!" She frowned as she turned back to the experiment. "But, no, I seem to have hit a dead end."

Sarah followed as Kaolla slid her chair to a third experiment, which involved an extremely large piece of equipment that Sarah didn't recognize. "So now what?" She turned to face the screen as Kaolla flipped a switch. "_Nani_?"

Kaolla pointed to a small mark, seemingly the only black speck on the otherwise pure white feather. "This has to be a clue." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, a deep frown on her face again. "I just can't figure out what to…"

Sarah looked at the spot and magnified it. "It looks almost like a shackle, or a chain maybe?" She turned. "What do you think?" She sweat dropped as she saw Kaolla running from the room drooling. "Shinobu must have started cooking breakfast." She chased after her friend. "Oh well, the experiments can wait I suppose."

---

Keitaro glanced around the table. No one seemed to have slept well, and Keitaro sighed, knowing that it was his fault. He stole a glance at Naru, and got a death glare for his efforts. He turned to see Kanako was also looking at him. Although he made no movement or change of expression, Kanako quickly averted her gaze. "A fine mess I've created once again." Keitaro thought sourly. "If only…"

"Sempai?" Shinobu passed Keitaro another helping of rice. "You've been trying to eat from an empty bowl for ten minutes now. Is something wrong?"

Keitaro took the dish and began to eat. "No, everything's fine Shinobu-chan." Keitaro felt his stomach turn as he lied to the girl, but he wasn't going to add to the clouds that seemed to hover at the dinning room table. The room was stuffy with the tension between the other residents, Keitaro knew he had to do something, but couldn't figure out what. Luckily for the hapless landlord, fate intervened in the form of a small reptile. "Well, welcome back to the Hinata-sou Tama-chan."

Tama-chan landed next to Keitaro's plate. "Hello Keitaro-dono. Thank you for the welcome."

The room suddenly became deathly quiet as the other tenants stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at the tiny flying turtle.

"Since when does Tama say more than 'myuh'?" Naru asked with a nervous voice.

Motoko pull her sword, a look of crazed fright in her eyes. "The turtle talked…another demon?" She began to raise her sword. "I've been waiting for a reason to send you to the underworld turtle. This will do nicely."

"Hold your blade." Ice ordered. "She's here for me."

Keitaro blinked. "You?"

Kuro flew into the room. "What's everyone so…" He spotted Tama and landed across from the turtle, and bowed slightly. "It's been a long time. It is good to see you again Tama."

Tama also bowed. "The pleasure is mine Kuro."

"So she is a kappa!" Motoko declared.

Shinobu shook her head. "No way! Tama-chan is to nice to be a demon."

"Hey!" Lillith teased. "Are you implying that Kuro and I are evil?"

Ice raised an eyebrow. "You want me to answer that question?"

Lillith glared at him. "You shut up."

Ice stood and began to walk from the room. "Come along Tama."

Tama nodded and flew behind Ice.

Kitsune reached under the table and pulled out her sake bottle. "Anyone else want too?"

Kaolla blinked. "My dinner is capable of speech now?"

"She's not your dinner." Sarah pointed out.

Kanako looked down at Kuro. "You know Tama-chan? Is she a demon too?"

Kuro shook his head. "I know her, sure, but she's no demon." He sat and helped himself to some of Keitaro's miso. "She's an angel."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Naru begged.

Kuro shook his head. "Nope." He turned to Keitaro. "Hey, you have a minute?"

---

Breakfast finished and Kanako found herself tailing after Keitaro and Kuro as they went up to the roof. "Wonder what they're being so secretive for?" Kanako inched closer to try and here what was being said; yet as she neared them they suddenly vanished. Kanako blinked and ran up to where they had just been. She searched for a trap door in the roof, or any other possible routes of exit, but there was nothing.

"What are you looking for?" Lillith called as she also came up to the roof.

"_Onii-chan_ and Kuro were just here…" Kanako began.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter anyway." Lillith shrugged. "You're the one I'm looking for."

Kanako blinked. "Me? Why?"

Lillith crossed her arms. "After last night, do you really need to ask that question?"

Kanako glanced down at the floor nervously. "Yeah, I guess we should explain to the city about the missing bridge."

Lillith blinked. "Ice already restored everything. I was talking about training you." She uncrossed her arms and waved for Kanako to follow as she went back down stairs. "Your powers have been growing steadily, but you don't know how to control them yet." She opened the door to her room and ushered a nervous looking Kanako inside.

Kanako looked around the room, surprised to see that is had been redecorated from the inn standard. Weapons of ages long past now hung from the walls along with many scrolls. Many seamed to be seals of some kind, though how Kanako knew this, she couldn't remember. "And you can teach me to control them?" Her gaze stopped as it fell on a crest hidden in Lillith's closet. It showed an image of six white feather wings at the bottom, and the head of a demon with six large horns above the wings.

Lillith closed the closest door. "I'm certainly going to try to teach you." She shrugged. "Never had to teach a demon about her powers before, it's like instinct. You just know." She pulled out a seal and flicked it into the air where it hovered.

"Instinct?" Kanako asked. "Is that why my powers only emerge when I'm in danger?"

"Could be." Lillith agreed. "The most basic instinct of any creature is to survive, but since you're a half breed though, something is getting in the way of that instinct that lets you access that power at will." She shook her head. "No, I think your problem is tied to your emotions. Anger gives you power, that seems to be your trigger."

Kanako nodded. "I think I understand." Ideas began to float through her head. She had caused terrible destruction last night in her anger. Luckily, Ice, Lillith and Kuro had been there to pull her back in quickly. If she were to lose control here in the inn with the others home, she shook her head to clear the thought away. Her mind now set, she turned to Lillith. "Where do we begin?"

Lillith smiled. "I see you've found a focus, that's good." She tapped the floating seal, and it began to change color. "This training will be strenuous for you, having focus will help." She tapped the seal as it reached an orange red color. "We'll begin with the basics, your strength. It will be your most basic way of defending yourself. If you can't master that, nothing else will come to you."

"Don't worry about me." Kanako fixed her gaze on the seal. "Granny Hina trained me in the martial arts, after that I can take anything."

Lillith smiled. "That remains to be seen, but perhaps, you are right."

---

"How'd you get your speech back Tama?" Ice pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit up. "For once Naru actually made a good point."

Tama smiled. "My binding was changed somehow, so I can say more than 'myuh' now."

Ice nodded but looked away. "What was the damage Tama?" Ice sat on the steps at the front of the Hinata-sou smoking. "I know you wouldn't have come to find me if it wasn't bad."

Tama landed on Ice's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. Though she frowned as flew down to the spot next to him. "Heaven is in chaos right now."

Ice nodded as he tapped the ashes from his cigarette. "I figured as much."

Tama glared at him. "You figured as much?! Nearly fifteen thousand angels died last night!"

Ice stopped with his cigarette halfway to his mouth. "Fifteen? That's impossible."

Tama turned away. "What are you talking about? You know as well as I that because of the bonding how high the count would be."

"That's why I know that number can't be right." Ice replied.

"And you know that how?" Tama demanded.

Ice took another drag of his smoke. "Because I disposed of twenty thousand demons last night."

"That can't be." Tama shook her head.

"But it is." Ice stood. "Only one thing I know of could do that." He whispered, before turning to Tama. "Go back to the home office, tell the others I want a full search on this. This includes seraphim involvement."

Tama rose and began to fly off. "As you command."

Ice turned and went back into the house.

---

"Are you a moron?"

Keitaro blinked at Kuro's question. "_Nani_?"

Kuro sighed and landed on the roof. "That stunt with taking Kanako up to the annex."

Keitaro also sat, feeling more than a little self-conscious to be having this conversation with a cat. "I didn't bring Kanako up there, Naru was supposed to meet me."

Kuro stared at Keitaro in terror.

"What?" Keitaro blinked.

Kuro shook his head. "Your choice in women sucks."

Keitaro punched Kuro over the head, leaving a very large bump on the cat's head. His expression softened a moment later. "Why were you so upset that I almost took Kanako up there anyway?"

"Kanako's half demon, but she's also half human." Kuro explained. "But she loves you, her brother, with all her heart." He sighed. "Such thing could topple her off the borderline."

Keitaro shook his head. "I don't…"

"She has a chance to get to heaven." Kuro explained. "But if she falls in love with you, and you reciprocate, she will lose that chance." He turned a side-glance at Keitaro. "And so will you."

Keitaro blinked. "I had no idea it was that bad." He looked over the city. "Is hell really that bad?"

"To me, no." Kuro stretched out and lay down in the sun. "But I'm all demon, to humans, yeah it's pretty rough." He yawned and began to let down his barrier as he fell asleep. "Do yourselves both a favor, keep your distance."

Keitaro stood and walked away.

---

Kanako fell to her hands and knees. Her breathing was ragged and sweat poured from her body.

Lillith helped the girl to sit. "I think that's enough for today."

Kanako pushed Lillith away and stood again. "I'm not done yet." She reached out and grasped the seal again and the room faded from her view. For a moment complete darkness surrounded her, then the Hinata-sou reappeared. Kanako nodded and made her way into the building.

She made her way through the living room without incident, until she passed the mirror in the hallway. Demons began to pour through the reflection and Kanako dropped into an offensive stance. She lashed out as the first demon reached for her, shattering his skull. She spun and kicked the next, ripping his head from his shoulders. She ducked the next attack and rolled across the floor. As she stood she smashed her fist into the demon's jaw, driving the bone up into its brain. At last she reached her target. She spun and kicked the mirror over, shattering it and the portal it contained. She smirked as she looked at her handiwork. "To think I died the first time I did this run."

She moved on and passed the bath just as the doors were kicked in. She leapt away and waited for the dust to clear to see her opponents. These demons were like the ones on the bridge last night; stronger, faster, and more deadly. Kanako grinned. She stood and raised her hand to them. "By right of birth, come forward." Behind the demons a portal opened and something reached out and grasped the unsuspecting demons. The demons screamed as they were pulled into the maw and devoured. Kanako pulled a small paper from her cleavage and threw it towards the bath. Once the water portal was sealed she moved on.

She reached the roof without further disturbance. "Made it here in one piece, does that mean I win?" She screamed as something struck her in the back. Kanako rolled with the force of the blow and turned to see what hit her. A squad of demons with wings hovered above her with their claws extended. Kanako glanced over her shoulder to view the wound on her back. Nothing could be done about the new tears in her shirt, but she was relieved to see that the matching tears in her back were already healing.

She turned her attention back to the demons. "Ok, concentrate." Energy surged through her body and she lifted off the roof. She continued to ascend until she was of equal level to the demons and then charged forward. Speed gave her the element of surprise and she slew the first demon, and screamed as another demon attacked her from behind. Her concentration lost, Kanako began to fall from the sky. She watched in fear as the world rushed up at her, and felt her head crack against the ground.

Kanako gasped as reality came rushing back. Once again she was on her hands and knees gasping for air. "Damn it!

Lillith grasped the seal and removed it. "That'll make sure you don't do that again." She helped Kanako to her feet. "Come on, you've been at this all afternoon."

Kanako tried to stand on her own, and nearly fell. "I need…"

"To get some food in you before you pass out." Lillith finished. She smiled and laughed as she saw the evil look that Kanako gave her. "You've done more than enough for one day. I've never seen anyone master a bifrons summon in one day."

Kanako gave a wry smile. "Just imagine what I could do with more time."

Lillith nodded. "I'm sure. But you work to exhaustion, you won't be any good to anyone."

Kanako was silent for a moment. "Doesn't matter, the person I wanted to be good enough for doesn't want me."

---

"Ice?" Motoko stood behind the man as he sat on the roof.

"What do you want do want?" Ice asked distractedly.

Motoko walked over to were Ice sat. "The other day, you said I was untrained for the demons I would be facing."

Ice nodded.

Motoko swallowed. "I assume that you are trained, I ask you to train me."

Ice pulled out a cigarette. "You're a human, you'd never withstand the training."

"Than teach me what you can." Motoko insisted. She pulled the now silver Hina Blade from her sheath. "Why else would you give me this sword if I could not use it properly."

Ice stood. "Very well, you passed lesson one." He motioned to the roof. "We begin now."

Motoko readied herself. "Where's your sword?"

Ice smirked as his wings appeared. He reached back and selected a feather, after doing so his wings vanished again. "Right here. Now, attack."

Motoko held still, doubting that his feather could stop her sword.

Ice sighed. "You aren't going to hurt me. Now lets go."

Motoko charged and brought her sword down to hear the sound of metal on metal. She looked on in wonder as Ice's feather transformed into an enormous broad sword with a bladed wrist guard style hilt. "Impressive."

Ice grinned. "You've seen nothing." He forced her back with little effort. "I'm faster than the demons, but you're still far to slow. Your challenge is to get through my guard and injure me." He twirled his sword. "I assure you, it will be no easy task."

Motoko readied herself. "It would not be worth attempting if it were easy."

Ice nodded. "Well said. Let us begin again."

---

Shinobu and Kitsune sat in the living room watching the television. Rather the TV was on while Kitsune lay on the couch wasted and Shinobu read a magazine.

Shinobu looked up to the ceiling as the ring of clashing swords was heard. "Is Motoko still fighting Ice?"

Kitsune turned her gaze away from Lillith's room and made a sour face. "Sounds like it." She poured herself another saucer of sake. "Can't understand why she wants to be anywhere near that creep though."

"I don't think that Ice is as bad a guy as we all thought originally." Shinobu said as she closed her magazine. "I think he just doesn't know how to be around people." She shrugged. "When he's all by himself on the roof, he just seem…lonely."

Kitsune chuckled. "I wish I had your out look on the situation Shinobu." Kitsune down her booze and poured another. "I've seen guys like him countless times before, he has no redeeming qualities."

Shinobu shook her head. "Everyone has at least one redeeming quality." She turned a skeptical look on the older woman. "Besides, Ice is an angel. I doubt that you've seen guys like him before."

Kitsune sighed and poured another drink. "You'd be surprised."

"Then how do you explain the fact that Ice saved us in the bath the other day?" Shinobu questioned.

"Simple." Kitsune sat up, with some trouble due to her current BAL. "He didn't do what he did to save us, hell I don't think he even did it to save Kanako, whom he's supposed to be guarding." She downed the last of her sake. "He just did it to kill some demons, to take revenge."

"Revenge?" Shinobu was confused. "On the demons? For what?"

Kitsune smiled and started to stand so she could go get more sake. "Because the demons…whoa…dizzy…"

Shinobu watched as Kitsune's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted onto the couch. She rushed to the older woman's side, but shook her head with a sigh as she heard the snoring. "At least she's still alive, that much sake can't be good for you." Shinobu placed pillow under Kitsune's head and pulled the blanket up over her body before taking her seat again. She opened her magazine to where she had left off before and turned off the TV. "I wonder what Kitsune was going to say?"

---

Keitaro sat at the windowsill of his room. In his lap lay two books, one was his photo booth journal, the other was a non-descript black book. He looked out over the city as the first beams of moonlight replaced the final rays of sunlight. He gazed up at the sky and began counting the stars. He lost count after about five hundred or so, but that was ok. He just wanted to take his mind off the day for a little while, and counting stars had done that for him. He opened both books, sighed, and nodded.

He rose and climbed atop his table. "Naru? You there?"

The floorboard didn't move. "I'm not talking to you Keitaro."

Keitaro sweat dropped. "What? Are we five years old now?" He reached up and moved the floorboard and tried to climb up. "Come on Naru…whoa…red lace…"

Naru screamed. "_Hentai_!"

Keitaro proceeded to fall back into his room as both the rapid loss of blood at the nose weakened him and Naru's foot connected to his face. "_Gomen…nasai…_"

Naru glared at the unconscious landlord for a moment then covered the hole. "Damn it, I did it again."

---

Ice blocked another of Motoko's attacks. "Almost, but no."

Motoko swore as he forced her back for what felt like the billionth time this evening. "Why is it I can't hit you?"

"Cause you're slower than headless demon." Ice taunted her. He blocked another attack and pushed Motoko away. "You rely to much on your physical might, you're trying to strike a killing blow."

Motoko paused to think over his words. Power was great, but if you couldn't catch your enemy it was useless. Tsuruko had taught her that years ago, but speed and power had always gone hand-in-hand for Motoko. She nodded to herself; there is more then one way to defeat an enemy.

"You realize you'd be dead if you stood still that long, right?" Ice asked with a yawn.

Motoko shifted her stance and sheathed her sword. "Again."

Ice looked at her new stance with amusement, and then mimicked her move with a nod. "Again."

Motoko waited for the moment to present itself, the wind gusted, and she charged. She watched as Ice charged and waited until she was practically on top of him before drawing her sword. With a flash of blinding light the two combatants passed each other. Motoko fell to one knee as she completed her move, and stared at her glowing sword. "_Nani_?"

Ice turned. "With understanding comes knowledge, with knowledge comes power."

Motoko stood and gasped.

Ice held his arm out and showing the line of blood that dripped onto the roof. "Excellent work, I had not expected you to learn so quickly." The wound glowed and sealed without a scar. He looked up at the moon. "It has been a long day, get some rest. We can continue tomorrow if you wish."

Motoko nodded and began to leave the roof. After the day of training however, her muscled rebelled and she slipped down the roof as her leg buckled. She screamed as went over the roof edge, and suddenly stopped as she saw a flash of light. She blinked in surprise as Ice caught her in his arms. She looked down and saw that they were hovering in the air unsupported. She looked up and saw Ice staring at her in…concern? She blushed as she realized just how close she was to him. "Th-thank you."

Ice turned away and flew into the open third floor window where he set down the young swordswoman. "Whatever, just be more careful." He turned and walked away.

Motoko watched him go. "He seemed embarrassed just now, almost human." She blushed for a moment as she realized what she was thinking. "Yeah, right. Never mind that." She turned and entered her room, changed into an oversized t-shirt and fresh underclothes, and went to bed.

---

Ice entered his room and sat before the large amber crystal and let his form revert to its true nature. "I am sorry my love, it is difficult to control my heart it seems." Within the crystal, the image of a woman, seeming to sleep, was visible. A woman who bore a startling resemblance to Motoko.

---

Star: That was longer than your usual.

Rider: Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep…

Star: …? And?

Rider: And I work for the next two days…

Star: What are you hiding?

Rider: I go on vacation after that.

Star: -.- For how long?

Rider: A week…

Star: And you will be updating how?

Rider: Um…will it help if I promise to write while on vacation and I'll update when I get back?

Star: No updates for a week? (pulls out a katana) I think we need to talk.

Rider: Yipe! (turns and starts to run) She's worse than wraiths! Anyway, sorry to you all about the impending lack of update, but please let me know what you think anyway. (ducks and screams as Star takes a slash) Must go! Live safe and be well all. (whistles, jumps on Ginryuu, runs like hell)


	9. Clues

Rider: (pokes his head out from behind a stone barricade, swallows as he sees and army of pissed of readers and a very large dragon, waves a white flag) _Ohaiyo Minna-san_. (screams and ducks as various objects are hurled at him) Wait! Pleas here me out before you kill me! (screams again as he's tackled from behind)

Starfire72: (holding a katana to rider's throat) Where the hell have you been?

Wraiths: Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you for your delay."

Rider: I have gifts for you?

Star and Wraiths: (blink and then smile): What'd ya bring me?

Rider: (pulls out a gift bag for each) Here you go.

Wraiths: (begins to drool) Fudge! Fresh from the shore!

Star: (pulls out a stuffed animal) _Kawaii_!

Rider: (takes the opportunity to run to safe ground) Major apologies for taking so long to update. I'm sure you can understand that with school just around the corner (cries) I wanted to enjoy the last of summer with friends before we all have to head our separate ways until winter break. Also, my creative well seemed to run dry, and this chapter took forever to write. But here it is, so please enjoy. But first lets address some mail.

To Watanuki: First, yes Kanako's powers did grow quickly. That will be explained later. Second, Motoko is…well keep reading. (yes I know I suck ;-) ) Third, Tama-chan being an angel, how else can you explain a turtle flying? As for the bonding, hints were given before, but there is more later. As for Kei and Kanako getting together…

To HinaGuy749, I've never played Gauntlet, but I'll trust your word on the similarity with demon spawnings. Next, you don't want wraiths in charge of this story. While wraiths is good at proof reading, his writing leaves something to be desired. An example of wraiths writing skills:

See Kanako.

See Kanako bitch slap Naru.

See Kanako get with Keitaro.

The end.

Wraiths: Hey!

Rider: Shut up and eat your fudge.

To Hinaguy749: You may want to hold your dragon back a bit longer. That's all I'm going to say for now.

To KylaranAeldin, your questions about the use of quotes for thoughts as opposed to speech. My understanding of writing is that any time a character conveys an idea, be it speech or thought, quotation marks are supposed to be used. While I realized that this is far from a professional piece of work, I want to try to keep this as close to the way it should be as I can. I'll try to make transitions clearer in the future though.

To ShadowDragon-Zero: Kitsune's moment hasn't come yet, but maybe soon.

To Kyo Korhal, uh, confused by your review. I hope you enjoyed the story, but what gave you the idea this was a Kei/Motoko?

Rider: Ok, done now. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina! Though negotiations for the purchase of the rights are in the works…

Special Thanks to walkswithwraiths for the beta reading, and gamma reading, and delta reading, and theta reading, and sigma reading…yeah, it took that many tries to get this right…

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Nine: Clues

"Why are you here?"

Ice didn't turn as Lillith suddenly appeared behind him. "Really don't have the energy for twenty questions right now."

Lillith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause you're so busy smoking yourself into an early grave."

Ice didn't turn from his watching the city. "I think we can both agree that there are far more dangerous things than my cigarettes." He sighed. "And far worse things than death."

Lillith frowned a moment before her expression softened. "You really have changed. We used to be able to talk without a problem, even after…"

"After you betrayed us?" Ice finished.

"I didn't…"

Ice took a puff of his smoke. "Yeah well, shit happens…right?"

Lillith nodded, even though the words stung. Ice's voice wasn't angry, nor sad, nor bitter. In fact the words were devoid of emotion of any kind, and that hurt Lillith. "It wasn't your fault…"

"You really don't want to travel that path right now." Ice warned.

"She was my..." Lillith continued.

Ice stood, cutting Lillith off.

The demon paused, waiting for Ice to say something, anything. Nothing came. "You could at least answer my question then."

Ice flicked his finished cigarette over the edge of the roof. "Duty. My charges are one of the few distractions left to me." He turned and began to walk away.

Lillith smiled. "So Kanako and Motoko are your charges now?"

Ice stopped. "Motoko is a distraction, something to play with. Kanako has always been my charge via association."

Lillith blinked. "Association?"

Ice leaned back slightly to look over his shoulder. "I shouldn't have to remind you of the bonding."

Lillith shook her head. "Kanako shouldn't have a bonded as a half…" She paused. "You mean?"

Ice nodded. "Yeah, a half-ling for a half-ling. That's the one I'm really here for. Kanako dies, my charge dies. Kanako lives, my charge lives." He continued to walk away, and then stopped. "Not that I really care weather they live or die, but I some how know that the half-lings somehow hold the key I need to finish my oath."

Lillith looked down at the roof sadly. "You still intend to carry that out?"

Ice looked up at the sky and nodded ever so slightly. "For what it's worth, I'll make it quick when the time comes."

Lillith watched as Ice's wings sprouted from his back and he flew off. She nodded sadly. "I don't doubt that at all." She walked down the steps and into her room. She stopped at the closet and stared at the old crest. "So different…"

Kanako rose from her futon and made her way to the kitchen. The others weren't up yet so she had the run of the place. As a result, she hadn't bothered to change from her loose, black, sleeping kimono. She opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. She glanced out the window and into the grounds behind the Hinata-sou, and saw something move. Cursing she made her way to the backdoor and out to the yard.

She clung to the shadows and followed the small signs of movement. Kanako frowned. "Can't be demons…" She thought silently. "They don't care for stealth when they attack usually. An old fashioned peeping tom perhaps?" She glanced down at her watch. "At four a.m.? Not likely, then who?" She stopped as she came to the top of the waterfall at the back of the grounds, but found no one there. Then she saw the bubbles at the center of the small pool below.

"Aww crap." Kanako moaned. She stopped as something moved to the surface. "Huh?" She leaned over to try and get a better view of whatever, or rather whoever was below her. She cursed as she lost her balance and began to fall.

Keitaro looked up just in time to see Kanako falling toward him as he poked his head from the water. He rushed toward where she was falling to and caught her. He looked down at her as he held her cradled in his arms, surprised at how light she was in his arms. "You ok?"

Kanako opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't dead and was currently resting in the arms of her brother. "_H-hai_." She looked up and her eyes met Keitaro's. She blushed deeply and turned away, but not before catching a glimpse of his chest underneath his white, and very wet, _gi_.

Keitaro also blushed and turned his head. He walked to the edge of the pool and set Kanako onto the nearby stones. "So, uh, what brings you out here so early?"

Kanako turned a bit, but still focused her gaze on the ground. "You're talking to me again?"

Keitaro blinked. "I never stopped talking to you."

Kanako smiled weakly. "No, you've just been trying to avoid me for the past two months."

Keitaro sat next to his sister, his vision on the water. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. Just so much has happened so fast. You know?"

Kanako nodded, but didn't say anything.

Keitaro frowned, trying to think of anything to say to break the awkward silence. "I saw you and Lillith over the roof yesterday. What's it like to fly?"

Kanako smiled at Keitaro's attempts for small talk. "It's hard. Apparently, demons can't fly naturally, so it uses a lot of magic. All I can do is kind of hover and move in straight lines. Anything else and I loose my concentration and fall." She smiled. "Still, that little bit is fun."

Keitaro chuckled. "Well, you'll get the hang of it. You've never failed at anything you really wanted to do."

Kanako blushed at his complement, and stray thought it evoked. "Well, I can think of one thing I've still never managed to do."

Keitaro turned to her. "What's that?"

Kanako's blushed deepened. "Never mind."

Keitaro blinked, totally clueless.

Kanako turned away, and brought some of the clear pond water to her face. Hoping the cool liquid would help her overheated red face would return to its normal pale color. "So how come you're out here?"

Keitaro shrugged and wiped some water from his brow. "I've been having these weird dreams lately. I couldn't fall asleep afterwards, so I came out to meditate."

Kanako blinked. "You were meditating under the water?"

Keitaro turned away embarrassed. "I kind of leaned forward to much and the waterfall pushed me in."

Kanako giggled and turned to face Keitaro. "That is so like you. So, what kind of dreams were you having? Nightmares?"

Now it was Keitaro's turn to blush. "Well…they don't start that way…"

Kanako blinked. "_Nani_?"

"Uh, let's just say they're…explicit." Keitaro paused. He watched as Kanako continued to wash her face in the pond, and roughly shook his head.

Kanako saw this random movement and looked up. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all." Keitaro stammered. "Why would there be anything wrong?"

Kanako blinked. "Ok."

Keitaro looked away, up at the fading moon, but his eyes darted back toward Kanako. He chuckled and reached out toward her. "You have a leaf stuck on your cheek." He grasped the piece of plant and removed it from her face. "Just like when we swam here as kids."

Kanako smiled at the memory, and the fact that Keitaro also remembered it. "Yeah, we spent a lot of time here didn't we? Always goofing around."

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Playing hide and seek…"

"Racing around the pond." Kanako added.

"Seeing who could hold their breath underwater longer." Keitaro laughed.

Kanako smiled. "Our first kiss…"

Keitaro quieted. "Yeah…I remember that too…"

Kanako's smile faded, and she too quieted.

Keitaro looked up at the sky again. The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to shine through the clouds. "The other's will be getting up soon." He paused and glanced at Kanako. "Maybe we should head back?"

Kanako nodded, a bit sadly that the trip wouldn't end with laughter because of her comment. She began to stand and turn when her foot slipped on the rocks she had spilt water on. She felt Keitaro grab her to try and steady her, but it was too late and she began to pull him down as well. She landed with a splash into the pond. When Kanako opened her eyes again she saw that she was lying chest to chest with Keitaro.

Kanako could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She was so close to Keitaro that she could feel the warmth of his body despite the cold water around them. She pulled him closer and began to move her lips toward his. "_Onii-chan_…"

Keitaro had managed to turn as they had fallen and was now beneath Kanako. He looked up, their eyes met, and both turned crimson. Keitaro wondered if perhaps the fall had knocked the wind from him, as he was unable to speak more than a single word. "Kanako…"

Keitaro could feel the weight of the woman on top of him, just as he could feel the gentle curve of her body beneath the wet silk of her kimono in his hands. He could also feel her soft hands as they wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He could see the promise of an eternity of unconditional love in her eyes before they closed. But mostly, he felt her breath against his lips as she leaned down to kiss him. For a moment, Keitaro nearly let himself be caught in the moment. Then he remembered Kuro's words.

Kanako blinked her eyes open as she felt Keitaro pull away. "_Onii-chan_?"

Keitaro shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry Kanako…I just can't."

Kanako grasped at Keitaro again. "But…"

"I won't send you to hell!" Keitaro yelled as he shook free of Kanako and ran from her. "I won't do that!"

Kanako sat in the pond, alone and confused. She didn't even realize she was crying as the silent tears fell down her face.

Naru looked across the kotatsu at the empty place where Keitaro should have been sitting. "I wonder where he went to?" She stood and headed downstairs. "Kitsune? Have you seen Keitaro?"

Kitsune looked up from her lounging position on the couch. "He said he had to take care of some stuff over at Todai and ran off early this morning."

Naru sighed. "Why didn't he tell me he was going? I would have liked to go too."

Kitsune shrugged.

Naru turned and headed upstairs. She passed the window and saw Motoko and Ice training on the roof. A bit further down she watched as Kaolla and Sarah played with one of the Mecha-Tamas.

"You look unhappy."

Naru turned as Kuro floated by. "What do you mean?"

Kuro flew lazily around Naru's head. "You look unhappy. Is it because Keitaro's gone?"

Naru scoffed. "Why would I be upset that that idiot isn't around?"

Kuro blinked. "Oh, ok." He began to fly on down the hallway. "By the way, have you seen Kanako-sama today?"

Naru shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Kuro's ears drooped dramatically. "Oh, thanks anyway."

Naru watched in wonder as the small cat flew off. "I wonder why he's so devoted to Kanako?" She turned and headed for her room, then stopped. "Hold it! Keitaro and Kanako are both missing?" She ground her teeth. "What is he up to now?" She stormed off to her room and grabbed her coat. She stopped as she came to the front door. "What am I doing?"

Shinobu poked her head out from the kitchen. "Naru? Is everything all right?"

Naru looked back and smiled, a bit guiltily. "Yeah, everything's fine." She turned and headed back up to her room. "It's not like Keitaro would do anything with Kanako anyway. I mean, she is his sister. Right?"

Keitaro looked out over the ocean as he sat in the sand. He sighed heavily and cursed his fate.

"What's the matter handsome?"

Keitaro jumped as Lillith landed beside him. "Nothing."

Lillith smiled and ruffled his hair. "I know I look younger than you, but I've been around a while. I know that look. Now what's got you all depressed?"

Keitaro looked out over the water. "It's complicated."

"I've seen the birth of the universe Keitaro." Lillith tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as the wind kicked up. "I promise I won't get confused."

Keitaro paused and glanced sidelong at Lillith. "What's hell like?"

Lillith blinked. "_Nani_?"

"Just humor me, please?" Keitaro insisted.

Lillith shrugged, but nodded. "Hell is not underground as most believe. It is on an axis parallel to the one that this realm rests on." She paused and glanced at Keitaro. "Incidentally, heaven is the same way."

Keitaro shook his head. "I'm not interested in heaven right now."

Lillith raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She waited as Keitaro nodded for her to continue. "Well, hell is beautiful. The lava flows are magnificent and the sulfur pits are gorgeous."

Keitaro's eyes went wide as he listened. "You make it sound so homey. I can't believe that haven't seen it in better homes and gardens magazine."

Lillith stuck her tongue out playfully at Keitaro. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a hell born demon."

"And that maters?" Keitaro asked

Lillith shook her head. "Not really, but, to me hell is home. So I suppose I'm a bit biased."

Keitaro nodded absently. "So how would some one not born in hell find it?"

Lillith shook her head. "Hard to say. It would depend on the person's personality and what they had done to sent there."

Keitaro turned. "Funny, Kuro gave me a very different impression of how bad hell would be for a human."

Lillith turned. "Oh he did, did he? And what, pray tell, did he say?"

Keitaro turned away. "That hell would be most uncomfortable for a human such as…myself."

"What's with the pause?" Lillith asked. A moment later a big grin crossed her face. "This conversation didn't happen to take place after the annex incident two months ago would it?"

Keitaro blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lillith began to laugh. "You almost took Kanako up to the annex."

Keitaro blinked again. "And?"

"And Kuro has been crushing on Kanako for years." Lillith explained. "He saw your taking Kanako to the annex as a threat to his chances to tell her how he feels."

Keitaro rubbed his temples. "The cat has a crush on my sister? I think I'm losing my mind."

Lillith laughed. "Join the club buddy." She leaned over and gave Keitaro a small kiss.

Keitaro flailed and scooted away from Lillith. "What did you do that for?!"

Lillith smiled and stood. "Cause you're cute." She leaned down so she could whisper in Keitaro's ear. "Don't worry to much about what Kuro said."

Keitaro blinked. "_Nani_?"

Lillith smiled and started to float away into the sky. "I'll tell Shinobu to save you a plate in case you're late tonight!"

Keitaro waved as Lillith flew off. After she was out of sight he placed his finger in the sand and began drawing a picture. "I wonder what she meant?" He whispered.

"Kanako-sama!" Kuro flew around the house yet again. "Kanako-sama!"

Ice threw his empty cigarette packet at the flying black cat. "Would you shut up!?"

Kuro fell to the ground and smacked his face into the floor. He stood and growled at Ice. "What was that for!?"

"That was because you've been running around the city like a whiny little bitch for the entire day." Ice replied as he lit another cigarette. "Give it a rest already."

Kuro leapt at Ice and stopped as Ice grabbed his head. "Damn it! Let go!"

Ice shook his head. "You keep trying the same attack…" Ice trailed off as Kuro was surrounded with a pitch-black aura. "Well this is new." He tossed the cat across the room and watched as Kuro transformed in mid-flight. "Since when did you get the ability to go were-cat?"

Kuro landed on his feet and looked over his new body. Although still covered in black fur and his facial features were still markedly feline, his overall appearance was decidedly more human. "Not the look I was hoping for, but it's a start."

Ice raised an eyebrow. "Guess we're going to need a bigger litter box."

Kuro growled and flexed his hands, revealing his sharp claws. "I've had enough of your mouth feather brain!"

Ice grinned. "So what are you going to do? Cough up a hairball?"

"You're such an ass!" Kuro lunged. "I'm going to really enjoy beating you senseless!"

Ice grabbed Kuro's wrists as they came towards him, and smiled. "You've got to get to me first fuzz head." He spun and flipped Kuro over the couch.

Kuro crashed into the table, and after smashing that to pieces, fell to the floor. "Ow…" His head lolled back and his eyes swirled as he lost consciousness.

Ice stood and watched as Kuro shrank down to his normal cat form. "You've got quite a few more millennia before you can take me on." He turned and began to walk away. He rubbed his wrists. "You're time in hell as made you stronger though. I'll give you that much bro."

Shinobu exited the grocery store and started the walk home, but about halfway there she stopped and changed direction. In a few minutes she found herself at the Hinata City Public Park. She looked around wondering what would compel her to come here now. Then she saw a familiar face, and headed towards it. "Kanako?"

The elder girl turned as her name was called. She said nothing, but nodded to the younger girl, before turning back to gaze out at the ocean.

Shinobu place her grocery bags on the ground and leaned against the railing identical to Kanako. "We missed you at breakfast this morning. Is everything ok?"

Kanako smiled weakly. "Depends on your definition of ok." She chuckled at the confused look on Shinobu's face. "Life continues on as it always has, so technically, everything's ok." Her false smile fell away. "But when you want things to be different, I guess that means it's not ok."

Shinobu nodded. "So what is it you want to change?"

Kanako said nothing.

Shinobu nodded again. "Oh." She paused and studied Kanako from the corner of her eye. "Keitaro's really important to you, isn't he?"

Kanako turned, startled at Shinobu's words. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Shinobu smiled. "Keitaro's important to me too, so I guess I just kind of recognize that far away look." Her smile faded slightly. "Actually, Keitaro's important to everyone at the Hinata-sou, so it wasn't hard to guess."

Kanako nodded and turned back toward the water. "Well, if he's important to everyone, I guess we just have to wait until he chooses." For a moment, neither girl said anything.

"I think, he's already chosen." Shinobu stated.

Kanako's eyes widened. "_Nani_!?"

Shinobu backed away and waved her arms franticly. "I don't know for sure!" She calmed down and took her spot at the railing again. "It's just a feeling I have."

Kanako turned. "What makes you say that?"

Shinobu wiped at her eyes. "Because I have this feeling that no matter what I do, Sempai will never ever pick me." She paused. "I just know that means some one else has already won his heart."

Kanako watched as this young girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Maybe your feeling is wrong?"

Shinobu shook her head. "I'd like that, but when I get a feeling like this, it's almost never wrong."

Kanako nodded. "Well, if it makes you fell any better, it's not me either."

Shinobu took a deep breath and shook her head. "That's not something that should make anyone happy, to see someone else hurting." She paused. "Why do you say that?"

Kanako bent over and rested her head in her hands on the pole. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk. I met _onii-chan_ by the back waterfall. We talked for a while, and then I tried to…"

Shinobu listened attentively, as any friend would. "To kiss him?"

Kanako glanced sidelong at Shinobu. "Are you reading my mind or something?"

Shinobu shook her head. "No. So what happened?"

Kanako straightened. "He freaked out and ran. Yelling something about 'sending me to hell'." She laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I'm half-demon, where the hell else am I going to end up." She looked down at the ground and smiled sadly. "Even if that wasn't the case, I'd still try to show _onii-chan_ how much I care. An eternity of hellfire and brimstone is a small price to me to be able to live my life with him."

Shinobu smiled. "Maybe you should tell him that then." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh no! I didn't realize it was so late! I have to go make dinner!" She collected her grocery bags and started to run for the Hinata-sou. She turned and saw that Kanako wasn't following, so she headed back. "Aren't you coming?"

Kanako shook her head. "A little later perhaps. I have some thinking to do." She turned and started to walk away. She stopped as Shinobu grabbed her hand. "Huh?"

"Promise you won't do anything drastic."

Kanako looked down at the blue eyes of the Hinata-sou chef, surprised to see such concern in her gaze. At last Kanako nodded.

Shinobu smiled. "Ok. I'll save you a tray at home. In case you're hungry when you get home."

Kanako nodded. "_Arigato_." She watched as the young girl ran off, before heading in the opposite direction.

Kaolla looked up from her microscope as she heard someone walking past her room. Quickly she race to the door, threw it wide, and tackled the passerby. Or rather tried to as she slammed into the towering body and fell backwards. "Ow…"

Ice grabbed the tan girl by the collar of her shirt and stood her up on her feet. "And that was to accomplish?"

Kaolla rubbed her nose. "I thought you were Keitaro."

Ice rolled his eyes. "Yes, cause I look so much like Keitaro." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kaolla doubled back to block Ice's path. "As long as you're here, can you help me?"

"What with?" Ice asked.

Kaolla, taking his response as willingness to help, grabbed Ice's hand and dragged him into the room.

Ice looked around the room. "If Sarah jumps out of a closet and throws another net on me, I'm going to be pissed."

Kaolla laughed. "No worries. Sarah and Haruka went to the mall, so they'll be gone for a while yet."

Ice raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "And why didn't you go to the mall?"

Kaolla shrugged. "Shopping is boring. Arcade is more my scene."

"Of course." Ice rolled his eyes. "So what did you need help with?"

Kaolla scampered over to one of her experiment tables. "What is this?"

Ice looked at what Kaolla pointed to, and gave and amused snort. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd find that."

Kaolla blinked. "What?"

"The evidence of the bonding." Ice explained.

"The whating?" Kaolla scratched her head. "Is that delicious?"

Ice rubbed his brow. "I'm firing who ever authorized your return to earth when I get back to the home office."

Kaolla blinked. "_Nani_?"

Ice shook his head. "Never mind. The bonding is an ancient pact created illegally between and angel and a demon."

"Angels and demons worked together?" Kaolla shook her head. "But…"

Ice shook his head. "It's a long story, and you don't need to know it." He turned and walked away.

"Hold it!" Kaolla blocked his path again. "There was one other question I had for you."

Ice turned. "What?"

Kaolla pulled a large amber crystal from behind her back. "How come you have a picture of Motoko in a nightie in this crystal?"

The room turned deathly quiet but for the sound of Ice's teeth grinding. "What are you doing with that?"

Kaolla laughed nervously and started to back away slowly. "Well, when I came to a dead end with the feather, I thought I might find clues in your room and I found this." She swallowed hard as she saw the veins on Ice's face began to throb. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ice held out his hand. "Give it here, now!"

Kaolla placed the crystal into Ice's palm. "Sorry…"

Ice turned and stormed from the room. "Do not! Ever! Touch this, or go in my room again!"

Motoko looked into Kaolla's room as Ice stormed out. "Kaolla? Is…" She was startled when Kaolla ran to her started crying about how scared she was. Motoko looked down the hall as Ice slammed the door to his room, and frowned.

Kanako removed her shoes and waded ankle deep into the ocean. She shivered as the waves lapped against her. She continued to walk down the beach, not really watching where she was headed. "I wonder what the others are doing?" She whispered. She paused as a shadow passed over her. She looked up, but saw nothing there. She shrugged and wadded on. "_Onii-chan_…where are you?" Another shadow passed over Kanako quickly, but again Kanako saw nothing.

Kanako looked back down at the water and stared at her reflection. She reached down and touched her face in the water. "I wonder, if I wasn't his sister, would he choose me then?" She stood up, but stopped in her tracks as she saw someone approaching her.

Keitaro stopped as he saw his sister. "_Imouto_? What are you doing here?"

Kanako waded the short distance to her brother. "I went for a walk after…"

Keitaro nodded as she trailed off. "Yeah, me too." Both looked down at the ground as the image came to mind. Keitaro looked up and smiled at Kanako. "I guess we should head home."

Kanako nodded. "I suppose." She turned around and walked next to Keitaro. Both looked up as a shadow passed over them.

Keitaro laughed nervously. "Big birds around here."

Kanako focused on one of the clouds, and gasped as a black figure darted to another cloud. "Don't act concerned, but start heading for the street."

"Huh?" Keitaro looked up toward the clouds. "I don't see…" He stopped as another dark figure darted out and hid again. "What was that?"

Kanako exited the water and put her shoes back on before grabbing Keitaro's arm and leading away. "They're keres."

"Whoese?" Keitaro asked.

Kanako speed up her pace as she saw more figures begin darting to and fro. "They're bad news, so just keep moving."

Keitaro glanced back. "_Ano,_ Kanako-chan?"

Kanako looked back and her eyes went wide as she saw an army of keres fall from the sky. "Run!"

Motoko threw the door to Ice's room open. "Just what the hell were you thinking!? You made poor Kaolla cry!"

Ice glared at Motoko. "Get out."

Motoko took a slash at Ice with her sword. "Not until you go apologize to her!"

Ice caught the blade in one hand. "I will do no such thing." He tossed Motoko back easily. "She's the one who came into my room and started messing with my stuff."

Scrambling to her feet Motoko glared at Ice. "So you scared the crap out of her?"

"She's lucky I didn't kill her." Ice replied.

Motoko's eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't care if you are an angel, if you threaten my friend again." She tightened her grip on the Hina Blade, and it flared out white light in response. "I will kill you myself."

Ice smirked. "Better than you have tried, and failed." The two fighters faced off against each other silently. Ice blinked and Motoko was gone. He gasped as Motoko slammed the hilt of her sword into his throat.

Motoko gaped at her accomplishment, but her accomplishment was short lived as Ice stood back up.

"Seems you have been paying attention in my lessons." Ice struck out with his left hand and stopped just before he struck Motoko in the face.

Motoko flinched back as she realized just how close she just came to dieing. With an angry yell, she struck again.

Ice easily dodged the attack, but realized to late that her strike would hit something else as a result. "No!"

Motoko watched as her silver blade pierced the amber crystal. Light seemed to leak through the crack for a moment and then the crystal exploded. Motoko shielded her eyes from the light. She blinked as she saw no shards of stone anywhere in the room, nor evidence that the crystal had every existed. She turned as she heard something fall to the ground. She gasped as she saw Ice on his knees, looking as though someone had ripped his soul from his very body. "Ice…"

"Get out." He stated weekly.

Motoko sheathed her sword and tried to move closer to apologize. "Ice, I'm…"

Ice slumped and fought against the tears. "Get out."

Motoko sadly walked out of the room. She paused as she closed the door, and heard Ice break down. She turned and nearly went back inside, but a hand on her shoulder prevented her. "Kitsune?"

The fox lady shook her head. Her eyes, normally silted, were wide open and sad. "I've never heard an angel cry before. And for it to be that hard ass…" She shook her head again. "Leave him be for now." She turned and began to walk away taking Motoko with her. "We have other things to deal with."

Motoko, feeling slightly numb, followed. "What do we have to deal with?"

"Kanako and Keitaro stepped into it deep this time." Kitsune answered as she began to head for the street. "I can't find Lillith, and Ice is in no shape to fight right now. So it's just you and me."

Motoko shook her head. "But how do you know?"

Kitsune turned her nose to the sky and sniffed deeply before breaking into an all out sprint. "Because, I can smell death in the air."

Rider: So? What'd you all think? As always, please let me know what you think, be it good, bad, or otherwise. (turns to start walking away) 'Till the next…(trips over a body) Huh? Wraiths?

Wraiths: (twitching on the floor) …

Star: (still playing with her Amy Rose plushie) What's wrong with him?

Rider: (picks up an empty box) Dude! Did you eat all that fudge already! That was a four-pound box!

Star: Is he going to be ok?

Rider: (shrugs) It should be about the same as when he all those M&M's during the first semester. He's in sugar shock. (grabs wraiths and throws him over his shoulder) He'll sleep it off.

Star: If you say so. (starts dancing with her plushie) You know, you have to get me the rest of the Sonic X plushies now.

Rider: (sweat drops) Righty then. (turns to the readers before walking off) 'Till the next, live well all.


	10. Tears and Death

Rider: _Konichiwa Minna-san_! I have returned yet again to bring you another chapter.

Wraiths: 'Bout time loser.

Star: Yeah, your getting slow.

Rider: Urk! (falls down as an anvil falls on him) What's with the negativity here? (back on his feet, facing readers) Well, in away, you're all in luck.

Wraiths: Why?

Rider: Because I had my first classes today, so I was forced to wake up at what one would consider a normal hour. And my classes were easy so I only had to devote half my attention to the lesson, leaving the other half for…

Star: Daydreaming?

Rider: (face faults) I was going to say brainstorming… Anyway, on to mail.

To HinaGuy749, the reference to Kaolla's return to earth will be explained in a future chapter. Kitsune's powers…read on.

To watanuki, I know the page breaks were weird, but I swear it wasn't my fault! It's this damn quick edit crap! I tried for almost a half hour to find a way to break it up, but gave up in a useless task.

To ShadowDragon-Zero, Thanks! I'll try.

To KylaranAeldin, I love the quote. DJFGHLDFGH! Many thanks for your understanding in my sporadic updates.

To Kyo Korhal, that does explain the review. ;-) Glad you're enjoying the story. Just a question though, just how many people are we talking with the Kanako-haters that want to kill me? I'm kind of between a rock and a hard place with people that want the pairing and those who've threatened me with bodily harm should I get anywhere near that idea.

To Kenshin Myashima, thanks!

Rider: Ok, I think I got everyone. Read and enjoy everyone!

(break)

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina! If you think I do, I'm sending Ice to your house to knock some sense into you.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Ten: Tears and Death

"Hey Haruka!" Sarah came out of the dressing room. "Can we get some lunch when we're done here?"

Haruka sat facing the wall, seeming to look past it at some unseen event. "This chill I'm feeling…could it be?"

Sarah came up and tugged at Haruka's sleeve. "Did you here me?"

Haruka turned, blinking as though seeing Sarah for the first time. "Lunch? Yeah, I guess we can do that." She watched as the little girl ran back to the dressing room to change. "I've done what I can, the rest is up to fate now." She smiled. "Kanako, the Princess of the Dark, daughter of…"

Sarah came tearing out of the changing room. "So where are we going for lunch?"

Haruka stood and shrugged indifferently. "You pick. Anywhere you want."

Sarah blinked. "Anywhere? Why are you being so nice?"

Haruka gave the girl a bop on the head. "Just pick someplace."

Sarah frowned and debated about kicking Haruka in the shin for hitting her. She decided she liked living more than revenge. "Fine, let's go."

Haruka pulled out a cigarette and began to puff away as she thought silently. "Pick someplace you really like Sarah. Depending on what happens next, it may be your last meal."

(break)

Motoko flowed after Kitsune at an all out run. "Where the hell did she get this speed?" The samurai gripped. "When I put her on her training circuit she could barely run two laps around the Hinata-sou, let alone the two miles we've run so far."

Kitsune glanced back. "Yo! Pick up the pace or we'll lose them!"

Motoko redoubled her efforts and managed to catch up to Kitsune. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're trying to catch up with Keitaro and Kanako!" She turned sharply and headed down a side street.

Motoko followed example. "And how do you know where they are?

"I'll explain later!" Kitsune stopped as she came to a dead end. "Fuck! Damn crosswinds!" She turned her nose to the sky again, and then turned to Motoko. "Say? How high can you jump anyway?"

Motoko looked up at the tall buildings. "I'm good, but superman I'm not." She screamed as Kitsune grabbed her and placed her over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kitsune grinned her trademark grin. "Hang on tight!" With her quick warning, Kitsune jumped, seven stories straight to the top of the building.

Motoko stared at her friend wide eyed. "How'd you do that?!"

Kitsune set Motoko down and took off running again. "Explanations later! Now keep up!"

Motoko dashed after her partner as she bounded across the rooftops. After nearly twenty minutes of running, she followed Kitsune to ground. "What is it?"

Kitsune picked up an all black limb lying on the street and sniffed it. "Shit, I hate when I'm right." She turned and started running again.

Motoko blinked. "Where is she getting this stamina?" She too ran. "What was that?"

"It has the scent of keres all over it." Kitsune answered.

Motoko blinked as she recalled what she had learned from her sister about different demons. "Carrion eaters? What would they be doing in the city?"

Kitsune shook her head and changed direction again. "Keres are also harbingers of battle, and they'll do anything to win a fight." She stopped as she came to another dead end, but this one wasn't created by the wall of a building, but a wall of black winged keres. Kitsune swallowed hard. "Motoko. Get behind me."

Motoko stared as Kanako rose on a pillar of black fire. Cradled in Kanako's arms was an unconscious Keitaro.

(break)

Kanako rounded the corner. "Hurry _onii-chan_!"

Keitaro looked around. "Dead end! What now?"

Kanako swallowed hard as she thought. She gasped as an idea came to her. "Put your hands on my waist!"

Keitaro stared at her.

"Now!" Kanako ordered. "I think I can fly us out of here!"

Keitaro quickly did as he was told. He remembered what Kanako had said earlier about her needing a lot of concentration for even simple flight, and was immediately silent. At least, until he screamed as he and Kanako shot into the air. "I thought you said that you could just to little flying tricks!"

Kanako blinked and decided to try and fly faster away from her pursuers. She was surprised to find that she was able to move about freely. "That's what I thought too. Lillith told me that demon powers were mostly instinct." She barrel rolled away from an attacking keres, with her free hand she countered attacked and managed to remove the demon's arm. "Guess this is the 'fight or flight' response at it's best."

Keitaro looked back and saw their followers had no intention of letting them get away. "Any way we can fight back?"

Kanako shook her head. "I could, but you'd be a sitting duck in the mean time."

Keitaro nodded, and smiled. "Head for a narrow area then."

"_Nani_!?" Kanako took a steep dive to avoid a set of keres claws. "Are you high?!"

Keitaro smiled. "I may not be as strong as you or Motoko." He admitted. "But Seta did give me some training while we were working in America. I can defend myself well enough."

Kanako spun and dodged another attack.

"We don't have a choice _imouto_."

Kanako hated to admit it, but that was the truth. There was no telling when her newfound flight ability would cut out, and the keres greatly out numbered them. It would be best to make a stand now while she was still fairly rested. Her decision made, she headed for the ground. As the neared the street, Keitaro let go of her. Abruptly, Kanako fell hard to the ground.

Keitaro helped her to her feet as they began to run in search of a suitable place to fight from. "What happened?"

Kanako ran as she heard the flapping of great, black, wings. "I don't know! It's like my body suddenly gained a couple of tons. I couldn't stay afloat." She stopped as she came to another dead end. She spun and swallowed hard as the demons came for her and Keitaro. "Ready?"

Keitaro picked up a metal pipe that was lying in the alley and frowned at it. "Not exactly a katana…" He turned and took and offensive stance. "Not really."

Kanako raised her arms as her attackers came. "By right of birth, come forward!" The keres scattered as five glyphs appeared at various points of the ally walls. Ten monstrous gray arms sprouted from the walls and tore into the winged warriors. She smiled as her friends, the bifrons, came to her aid. "Can demons be friends?" she wondered silently. She decided to contemplate that thought later as she summoned more magic around her to fight the keres that got past her summons. She turned slightly, and gasped.

Keitaro wielded his pipe as though it were a true weapon, and an extension of himself. He struck with purpose, instinctively honing in on the soft areas of the skull to smash the bones wide open. Keitaro may have believed that he was weaker than the other fighters that lived in the Hinata-sou, but at the moment, the complete opposite seemed true.

Kanako cupped her hands together as fire manifested in her palms. "_Onii-chan_…is glowing?" She whispered as she released the flames into the wave of bodies, cutting their numbers significantly, but still not enough. "_Onii-chan_! There's too many! We need to…"

"Kanako-_chan_!" Keitaro shoved his sister out of the way as one of the demons slashed at her. Keitaro took the blow instead to the temple, and fell to the ground.

Kanako's concentration faltered as she watched her brother fall. Her summon glyphs faded and then vanished completely. She dropped to her knees and cradled Keitaro in her arms. "_Onii-chan_? Wake up."

Keitaro didn't move.

The keres landed and began to move in on they're prey. They stopped as Kanako rose.

"You bastards." Kanako's eyes were red twice over. Once from her crying over Keitaro's motionless body, and again from the angry aura that suffused her being.

One of the female keres stepped forward and traced a line across Kanako's face with her claw, cutting a thin line in the girls flesh. "This one." The keres hissed. "This one comes with us." She smiled and leered at Keitaro hungrily. "This one is for us."

Kanako's blood welled at the cut on her face, and fell to the ground. "Get away from us." Kanako growled. As her blood hit the floor it turned black and began to bubble. "I won't let you hurt _onii-chan_."

The other keres began to move in.

"I said get back!" As Kanako ordered this, her blood erupted into flames. However, unlike the red-orange fire she had used as a weapon before, this fire was violet-black like her hair. The small pillar of fire seemed to extend and circle Kanako eating away at the concrete beneath her until Kanako and Keitaro were supported solely by a pillar of black fire.

The keres that had cut Kanako backed away in surprise. "She summons Hellfire? How? Why? It will destroy this place!"

Kanako traced Keitaro's face with her hand until she rested on his neck. "I can't feel his pulse." She whispered. She turned her attention on the army of demons. "You killed him!" As she screamed at the black winged demons, her Hellfire shot out in all directions, and consumed everything in its path.

(break)

Motoko splashed some water on Kanako's face. "You ok?"

Kanako sat up. "I think so. What happened?

Motoko handed her a bottle of water. "You went berserk is what happened."

Kanako looked around, and gasped. Hinata City was in ruins. Buildings were cracked and crumbling. Fire hydrants fountained up uncontrolled. Fires burned out cars and electrical lines sparked. "This is…"

Motoko nodded. "Yeah, your handiwork." She took the bottle of water and sipped from it. "Kitsune and I saw the initial explosion." She shook her head. "Didn't know you were capable of this kind of damage."

Kanako bowed her head. "I didn't either." Suddenly her head snapped upright. "_Onii-chan_! Where's _onii-chan_!?"

Motoko shook her head sadly. "You're the first person I've come across since the explosion."

Kanako stood and looked around.

"Don't run aimlessly." Motoko stood. "Waste your energy and we will never find him." She turned and started to walk in the direction of the Hinata-sou.

Kanako followed. "Where are we going?"

"We should head home and see if the others are there." Motoko explained. "Then we will have more people to search for Keitaro."

Kanako nodded grudgingly as she looked around. They were miles from where she and Keitaro had stood against the keres, there was no telling where Keitaro could have been thrown. "And even if we find him, he'll still be…"

Motoko turned as saw Kanako crying. "We'll find him Kanako."

Kanako wiped her tears, and nodded. "Yes, yes we will." She looked down at her tear soaked hands. "Why are my tears black?" She shook her head and turned to Motoko as she walked. "If my blast was powerful enough to do this, and you saw it happen, how'd you survive?"

Motoko paused. "Kitsune shielded me."

Kanako blinked. "Never would have thought Kitsune would be the type to sacrifice herself to save someone else."

"She didn't sacrifice herself." Motoko turned the corner. "She shielded me, not acted as a shield." She paused. "Kitsune produced flames as well, but they were blue-green, and nowhere near as powerful as yours. Had you directed the full force of those black flames as Kitsune and I, we'd be dead now."

Kanako nodded. "But instead, my fire went everywhere."

Motoko nodded. "Kitsune was able to create enough of a force to fissure your attack and protect me." She trailed off. "I know not if she survived."

"Where'd Kitsune get that kind of power?" Kanako asked.

Motoko shook her head. "I've never sensed that kind of power from her. If…when we find her, I intend to ask her myself." They walked the rest of the distance to the Hinata-sou in silence.

Kanako stared at the building. "I don't think they others are here." Although it wasn't as damaged as the rest of the city, it was in bad shape.

Motoko continued inside and called out to her friends. When she received no response, she continued to search the other rooms. "Kaolla! Shinobu! Naru!"

"Motoko!" Kanako called Motoko to Naru's room.

"What's wrong?" Motoko stared at Naru's prone form encircled in white feathers.

Kanako tried to reach Naru again and received a violent shock. "I can't get past the feathers!"

Motoko easily brushed the feathers aside and kneeled by Naru. "Naru? Are you ok?"

Naru slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Motoko shook her head. "It's a long story. Are the others here with you?"

Kanako stood. "I'll check their rooms."

With Motoko's help, Naru also rose to her feet. "It was so dark. It just washed over everything. I thought I was going to die." Naru looked around. "Where's Keitaro?"

"We don't know." Motoko steadied Naru as she nearly fell. "We were hoping to find him after we checked on you and the others."

The three women soon found Kaolla and Shinobu, each in her respective room, also circled in feathers. The other two girls accounted the same reactions to the Hellfire overtaking them. The five girls turned as one as they heard a crash from the living room.

Kanako nearly cried as she saw the source of the crashing sound. "_Onii-chan_!" She ran to where Keitaro slept on the couch and shook him roughly awake. "_Onii-chan_! Wake up!"

Keitaro looked up groggily. "Hey everyone. What's going on?"

Naru pushed Kanako aside and hugged Keitaro. "You're ok!" She pulled back and stared at the off-white hair that now clung to her out fit. "And why are you covered in dog hair?"

Keitaro blinked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked down and saw the remaining fur on his shirt. "That's weird."

Kanako pushed Naru to the ground and took her seat at Keitaro's side. "Don't you remember the fight in the alley?"

Keitaro thought for a minute, and his eyes lit up in understanding. "I remember now." He turned to Kanako. "Are you alright?" He smiled as Kanako nodded. "Thank Kami."

Motoko stepped forward. "Keitaro, how did you get here?"

"Kitsune must have brought me in." The landlord looked around the room. "Where'd she go?"

Motoko shook her head. "She hasn't been here."

Keitaro scratched at his head. "I was certain I heard her voice…" He mumbled. "Ice's and Lillith's too for that matter."

"Good." Motoko began to head for the door. "That means they are all together. Now we need only find Sarah and Haruka."

Kanako stood and stopped Motoko. "I think we should find Ice and Lillith first. Make sure I'm not a threat to you all."

Shinobu looked at Kanako in slight fear. "You caused the dark fire?"

Kanako nodded.

Kaolla pulled out another strange device of hers and began to scan Kanako. "No energy now." She paused as the machine began to beep erratically. "Now lots of energy…no energy…lots of energy…no…"

"We get the idea Kaolla." Naru said as she reached over and turned off the scanner.

Kanako shook her head. "I have to talk with Lillith and Ice."

Keitaro stood and placed a hand on Kanako's shoulder. "Then that's what we do."

Naru watched worriedly as Kanako and Keitaro headed for the front door. "Hold it! How are we going to find them anyway? We have no idea where they are."

Keitaro shrugged. "We'll search the old fashioned way then." The others began to follow as the two Urashimas headed out.

Shinobu stopped as she passed the couch and her hand brushed against the off-white fur. She startled as though she had been shocked.

Motoko saw this strange movement. "Is something wrong?"

Shinobu picked up a piece of the fur. "I know where they are…"

Kanako turned. "_Nani_?"

Shinobu nodded uncertainly. "I don't know how I know, but I know." She looked around expectantly.

Keitaro smiled. "Well, we have nothing else to hint at the way. Go ahead, Shinobu-chan. Lead the way."

Shinobu smiled. "Ok Sempai. I won't let you down."

Kanako stared at the ground as she followed after the younger girl. Her mind on the destruction she had caused. "If not for Ice's feathers, the others would have died just like the rest of the city because of me." She sighed sadly. "First the orphanage, then the foster homes, then my home, now here. Everywhere I go I mess things up." She fought the urge to cry. "I don't belong anywhere." Kanako nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt something on her shoulder.

Keitaro smiled at Kanako. "You have that far away look in your eyes again."

Kanako forced a smile. "Just wondering what name Ice will call me this time." She lied.

Keitaro raised an eyebrow, but let her comment slide. "What is it you need to ask Ice and Lillith?"

"I've been trying for a month to summon Hellfire." Kanako explained. "But I've failed every time. But when that keres cut me…" She traced her face, and gasped.

Keitaro looked over. "What's wrong?"

"I have a scar." Kanako traced the raised bit of flesh again.

Keitaro looked closer. It was faint, but the scar was indeed there. "I didn't notice before. But to scar over so fast, it must not have been a deep cut."

Kanako shook her head nervously. "I'm half demon. I shouldn't have a scar at all, the injury should have regenerated fully." She paused. "_Onii-chan_, something is very wrong with my powers."

Shinobu turned and lead the Hinata crew into an old warehouse. "I think we're close now."

Motoko raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you knew where they were."

"I'm sorry." Shinobu bowed apologetically. "When I got that shock, I saw a trail, but I don't know for sure where it leads."

Motoko nodded. "I see." She looked up. "Hey look!"

Naru stopped glaring at Kanako long enough to look where Motoko was pointing. "Tama-chan!"

Kanako ran around some boxes and stopped as she saw a most unlikely sight.

The first was Ice. He seemed to have grown nearly a foot since this morning and his wings were even more massive. His hair had turned silver and his eyes were a piercing blue. His casual clothing of blue jeans and tee shirt had been replaced with long flowing white robes. He glared at the intruding people. "Wonderful..."

Next up was Lillith. Her once pale skin was now gray and scaled. Her brown irises were now fire red and her black hair seemed even darker than before. However, the most startling change to her features were the six, large, horns protruding from her forehead. She smiled as the others arrived and waved.

Kuro sat on Lillith's shoulder. "Kanako-sama!" He flew to his mistress and nuzzled against her cheek. "I was so worried about you!" Aside from his incisors being an inch longer than before, he looked nearly the same.

Finally came the newcomer to the group. An off-white, nine tailed fox sat on its haunches between the two guardians. It's blue-green eyes danced with inner fire, and it seemed to be grinning at the new arrivals, especially at Motoko. "Bout time you caught up girl."

Motoko blinked at the fox. "Kitsune?"

The fox's smile seemed to widen. "Yep, told you I'd explain later."

Kanako stepped forward to Ice and Lillith. "Guys? I think…"

Ice nodded. "Our powers have been affected as well as a result of your summoning Hellfire to Earth in an uncontrolled form." He motioned to his appearance. "Hence why you are seeing our true forms."

"True forms?" Motoko was still staring at Kitsune. "I've never sensed anything from you."

Kitsune nodded. "I've been around a long time, I can mask my presence from the best."

Lillith hopped up and sat on one of the boxes. "So how'd you find us anyway?"

Everyone pointed at Shinobu.

Lillith blinked.

Shinobu nodded. "I saw a trail after I brushed against some of the fur that Kitsune left on Keitaro."

Kitsune's eyes went wide. "Shinobu found me?"

Ice chuckled. "Good work tracker. You got tailed by a rookie."

Kitsune growled at Ice. "My magic may not work consistently now, but my fangs and claws can still tear you apart."

Ice raised and arm and flexed it. "You're welcome to try."

Lillith placed herself between the two. "Give it a rest." She turned to Kanako. "How did you summon the Hellfire?"

Kanako quickly recounted the actions that occurred. "So? What happened?"

Lillith glanced at Ice, who nodded, and then back to Kanako. "Well, we can't do anything from here with the way our powers are now…"

Keitaro stepped forward. "Then the city will remain this way?"

Kuro moved from Kanako's neck to lie on her head. "The city?" He sounded confused. "I thought that Kanako's Hellfire…"

Ice's feathers rustled. "Yes, the city will remain this way until I can return to the home office, or Lillith can return to the corporate office." He glared at Kuro before continuing. "Unfortunately, as things stand at the moment, all access routes are inaccessible. So we're stuck here."

Kanako lowered her head. "I'm sorry…"

Ice shrugged. "We knew this day would come eventually, we just hadn't expected it so soon."

Naru pet Tama-chan as she landed on her shoulder. "What do we do in the mean time?"

Kitsune stood and trotted over to the door. "We go home and wait."

Kanako sighed, then her head shot up. "Wait! You knew this would happen?"

Lillith shook her head. "Not this specifically, but your powers have been growing at a rate faster than we ever expected. We knew that it would come to a head at some point, but not how or when."

Kanako nodded sadly. "And the people in the city?"

"I've never done a clean up after an extended time frame." Ice shook his head. "No way to tell what will happen once my powers return to normal." He stopped as he saw the upset expression on Kanako's face. "Don't worry about it Kanako, in fact don't think about it at all. It'll just drive you crazy if you do."

Keitaro placed a hand on Kanako's shoulder. "It'll be ok."

Kanako took solace in Keitaro's words, not much, but enough. "Ok, _onii-chan_."

Keitaro smiled and started to follow Kitsune's lead. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."

Taking Keitaro's hand in her own, Kanako followed.

"Naru-san?" Tama-chan looked on worriedly as Naru glared at Kanako.

Naru grit her teeth. "That little…"

Shinobu tapped Naru on the shoulder. "Naru-sempai? Everyone's left already."

Naru blinked, and then ran after Keitaro. "I have a bad feeling…"

(break)

Keitaro climbed the stairs to the roof. He sidestepped the holes and made his way over the debris to where Kanako stood. He stood beside her and stared out at the city with her.

"It looks almost normal." Kanako pointed out to the city. "From up here, you'd never think that I killed every person in this city."

Keitaro shook his head. "You didn't kill anyone Kanako."

Kanako let out a sour laugh. "Yeah, it was the demon inside me."

Keitaro placed his hand on her shoulder. "I won't pretend I understand everything that is going on between you and Ice and Lillith. But I do know that you would never hurt anyone, especially not like this."

"But I did!" Kanako yelled and pulled away. "I did." She whispered. "You heard what Lillith said before, my powers are growing too fast. Do you know why?"

Keitaro shook his head.

"The line between my human self, and my demon self is blurring." Kanako explained. "The seals that have held my powers and my dark self in check have been falling away." She trembled. "There are days when I have to fight simply to maintain control."

"Control?" Keitaro asked confused.

Kanako nodded. "There are days that the voice is almost overpowering. Telling me to hurt those around me, to devour their flesh."

Keitaro stared in surprise. "Have you told Ice about this?"

Kanako shook her head. "I've been to afraid to."

"Why?"

Kanako shook her head. "Because when I wanted to, the voice said something else." She turned and faced Keitaro. "It said that Ice would destroy me to get to her." She began to cry. "What do I do _onii-chan_? A demon can't live on Earth, and a human can't live in hell. And I've destroyed the only place I've ever been able to call home." She cried harder, black tears steaming down her face. "I don't belong anywhere!" She startled as she felt strong, comforting arms surround her.

Keitaro pulled her close and held her tight. "Then we'll find a place that you do."

"We?" Kanako looked up into her brother's deep, brown, eyes. "But what about Naru?"

Keitaro smiled. "You always put others before yourself. Naru has nothing to do with this."

"But you two promised…" Kanako tried to reason through this. Her brother couldn't love her. He loved Naru. Didn't he?

Keitaro cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips. "I do care about Naru, but not like that. I think I've been leading Naru on without even realizing it, but the truth is, I've already fulfilled my promise to her."

Kanako blinked. "You did?"

Keitaro nodded. "All I ever promised to Naru, was that we would to go to Todai together." He smiled again. "Now, I have two other promises that I have to fill."

Kanako gasped. "You mean?"

Keitaro nodded. "The first was to run this Inn with you." He chuckled. "That didn't last to long with Ice and Lillith crashing the scene, but we did start." He leaned in and kissed Kanako lightly on the lips. "And the other was that I'd never leave you. I won't see you go through this alone any more."

Kanako stared at her brother. "But, what about…you'll go to Hell for this."

Keitaro nodded. "Then so be it. I'd rather take my punishment than deny my feelings anymore."

Kanako smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes. She embraced him tightly and buried her face into his shirt. "_Onii-chan_!"

Keitaro stroked her hair lovingly. "No."

Kanako pulled back confused.

Keitaro shook his head. "No more _onii-chan_. No more _imouto_." He smiled. "its just Keitaro now."

The tears of joy continued to fall from the girl's face. "And just Kanako." She held him tight and raised up on her tiptoes to kiss Keitaro.

Keitaro reciprocated. "Damned be the consequences." He thought.

Kanako at last broke away. "Promise me."

Keitaro smiled. "_Yakusoku_ Kanako-chan, I won't leave you."

Kanako rested down from her tiptoes and began to lead Keitaro inside.

Keitaro blinked. "_Ano_, where are we going?"

Kanako looked back, her gaze slightly down and a blush on her cheeks. "I've waited a long time for this moment Keitaro. Please? Can we?"

Keitaro blinked in confusion, and then his face turned bright red. "Isn't this a bit fast Kanako?"

Kanako shook her head. "Not for me. I've been waiting since our first kiss at the waterfall."

Keitaro couldn't help but be shocked at this. "That was almost ten years ago."

Kanako nodded. "Please, let me show you how much I love you."

"You don't have to…" Keitaro began.

Kanako smiled and began to lead Keitaro down the stairs. "I know, that's why I want to. I love you Keitaro." She opened the door to Keitaro's room and led him inside.

Keitaro could feel his palms sweating. His mind raced with what he should do. He was slightly relieved to see that Kanako was fidgeting nervously as well. "I want this to be perfect for her." He thought silently. He pulled her closer and kissed her. He pulled away gently and turned her around resting his face at her neck and kissing her gently again.

Kanako gasped as Keitaro kissed her again and began to unbutton her blouse. Her shirt fell away and she shivered first at the cooler air and then again as Keitaro kissed his way down her back. Her legs buckled as he turned her around and kissed her navel.

Keitaro caught Kanako as she stumbled and laid her down on his futon. He leaned up and the two lovers shared a long passionate kiss. Keitaro broke away and again began kissing his way down her body.

Kanako gasped as Keitaro reached her chest and spent a few minutes there. Her body quivered uncontrollably, yet just below her threshold. She gasped as Keitaro continued down to her belly until he reached the waistline of her skirt. He treated as though she were made of fine china he was afraid of breaking as he removed her clothing. She shivered and moaned as he kissed her again. "Keitaro…please…" She reached down and undid Keitaro's jeans.

"Are you sure Kanako?" Keitaro asked one last time.

Kanako grabbed Keitaro and placed him beside her most sacred treasure. "I want this Keitaro." She smiled and kissed her new lover. She winced as she felt herself bleed for the first time. She matched his pace and began to pant. Over heated as she was, it wasn't long until she reached and passed her threshold. "Keitaro!"

"Kanako!"

Completely spent, Kanako wrapped herself in her lover's embrace. "Thank you, Keitaro."

Keitaro kissed her cheek. "For what?"

Kanako spooned against Keitaro and began to drift off to sleep. "For being so gentle." She yawned. "And for giving me a place to belong…here…with you."

Keitaro smiled as Kanako fell asleep. He brushed her hair from her face and simply watched her. So absorbed in her beauty, he did not notice that her scar on her face was gone. Nor did he notice the muffled sounds of crying coming from the room above his own.

(break)

Rider: (boarding up his room in the hopes he can sleep with out fear) So what'd you all think?

Wraiths: (dancing for joy) Kanako and Keitaro! Kanako and Keitaro! Kanako and Keitaro!

Rider: (sweat dropping) Guess we know his feelings…

Star: Where'd Keitaro learn moves like that? (glares at Rider) And where'd you get inspiration like that?

Rider: (more sweat drops) Uh, I have a really good muse?

Star: (pulls out her katana) I think someone has some explaining to do.

Rider: (whistles, nothing happens) Ginryuu?

Star: Oh no, no fast fades for you today. (points at where she has given Ginryuu a large steak)

Rider: (Glaring at Ginryuu) Traitor! (Ginryuu shrugs and goes back to his meal, Rider starts running from Star) Once again I'm in danger of being disemboweled by a crazy woman. So, 'till the next, live well all.

Star: Get back here you damn _hentai_!

Wraiths: (still dancing) Kanako and Keitaro! Kanako and Keitaro! Kanako and Keitaro!


	11. Tears and Death Part Two: Repercussions

Rider: (on Ginryuu's back as they fly lazily above a crowd of Kanako haters) Damn…I thought Kyo Korhal was kidding.

Star: (also on Ginryuu's back) You're not kidding. At least they can't reach us up here. (looks around) Where's wraiths? (glares at rider) You didn't leave him down there did you?

Rider: (Sweat drop) Hold it! For once I did right by the guy and offered him a fast exit, but…

Wraiths: Take that! (hits a random Kanako hater in the mouth) And you! Take that!

Rider: He said he had to defend Kanako's honor.

Star: (staring in wonder) He's going to fight them all for Kanako's sake? (sighs) How chivalrous, in a strange sort of way.

Rider: Yeah, anyway, on to mail.

To KylaranAeldin, yeah sorry for the abrupt change. There was supposed to be a signal there to indicate a break. (STUPID QUICK EDIT! ARHHHH!) Sorry. Hopefully this will run better.

To kanako lover, (rider scratches his head) I thought I was doing pretty good on the details, but I'll work on it just to be safe. Thanks for the suggestion, and glad you like the story so far.

To HinaGuy749, glad you liked. You asked some good questions, no answers in this chap, (maybe next ;-p), but you missed one that is answered here. Sorry. And thank you for your concern with Star trying to kill me. (waves a blood stump) I'm happy to report she only took one hand.

To Kenshin Myashima, Um? What are you laughing at? There wasn't anything terribly funny that I can remember. Still, glad you enjoyed it. As for your feeling bad for Naru…

To ShadowDragon-Zero, You will probably be the happiest reader here. Kitsune finally gets some real screen time.

To watanuki, good questions. Some of your will get answered here. As for the title, many people died, more than you realize actually. And let's not forget there are many different ways to die. For examples the deaths of bad habits and old mindsets that form a person's character. The main three people who died that night were Keitaro, Kanako, and Naru. Old personalities died, and new ones took their place. But more on that later.

To Kyo Korhal, if you're still reading, sorry you didn't like the turn last time. But just one thing, it's not Rider of Dragons. It's riderofdragons, one word. Thanks.

Star: (still watching wraiths) Did you know he could do that?

Rider: Nope. (passes Star the popcorn he was holding) But I'll say this much, I'll thing twice before I cross him again. (turns to readers) We're going to stick around and watch the epic battle unfolding here, you guys go enjoy the story.

(break)

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Or a left hand anymore. Please let me know if you know a good surgeon.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter 11: Tears and Death, Part Two: Repercussions

Naru saw Keitaro heading for the roof, and decided to follow him. She stopped as she reached the final step and saw Keitaro and Kanako standing side by side. "Kanako seems really upset." She murmured. "I'd probably feel that way too if I just blew up a city though."

"But I did!" Kanako yelled at Keitaro.

Naru watched as the two continued to talk, but was to far away to hear what they said. "Maybe I should come back later…" The words died away as Naru watched Kanako began to cry, and Keitaro embraced her. Naru's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. "That's not a brotherly hug…" She calmed as she saw they were just talking. She shook her head and started to head downstairs. "I'm being foolish, I'll Keitaro calm her down and talk to him later." She took one last glance at the siblings on the roof, and gasped. "Keitaro…no…" She felt tears begin to collect at the corners of her eyes. "Why would you kiss her?" She shook her head. "No, Kanako kissed him. That must be it. That has to be it." She saw that Kanako and Keitaro were heading for the stairs where she hid.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time Keitaro." Kanako's voice carried over the shorter distance. "Please? Can we?"

Naru couldn't listen to anymore and ran down the stairs to her room. "This is a lie." She whispered to herself franticly. "Keitaro and I are supposed to be together. Kanako must be using some kind of demon power to control Keitaro." She searched her room for her diary with the photo of her and Keitaro. She stopped cold as she heard the door to Keitaro's room open and made her way over to the hole in her floor. She slid the board over just an inch so she could see into the landlord's room, but not be seen. She gasped as she watched as Keitaro kissed every inch of Kanako's body, and the tears began to fall.

"Keitaro…please…" Kanako moaned.

Naru crawled away from the hole in the floor to her futon. She buried her face into her pillow and pulled her covers up over her head in an attempt to drown out the sounds of Keitaro's and Kanako's lovemaking.

"Keitaro!"

"Kanako!"

Naru's body convulsed as she sobbed into her pillow. "Why?" She racked her brain for answers as she cried. After a time, Naru's crying and emotional exhaustion put her into a fitful and restless sleep.

(break)

Kanako's eyes slowly opened and she smiled. "What a wonderful dream." She whispered. Just remembering the dream made her tingly all over. In her mind, she could still feel Keitaro's warm embrace as her body was pressed against his. She started to leave the futon, but stopped as she realized that someone was still holding her down. She turned and looked on in wonder at Keitaro's sleeping face. "It wasn't a dream…"

Keitaro woke as he felt Kanako shift in his arms. He grinned at her playfully, but also lovingly. "Morning." He greeted sleepily.

Kanako rolled over so that she could face him. She regretted moving for a moment as she lost the body heat at her back, but Keitaro shifted the blanket to cover her and placed his arms around her to make up for it. "That's hardly a good enough good morning." She teased.

Keitaro leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Kanako smiled as he pulled away. "Better." She shifted her position again so she could lay her head on Keitaro's chest. She sighed as she listened to the gentle beating of Keitaro's heart.

Keitaro gently ran his fingers through Kanako's hair. "What's wrong?"

Still resting her head on his chest, Kanako looked up. "What do we tell the others? I mean, to them, we're still brother and sister."

Keitaro nodded. "We will need to talk with them, but, it's really not their place to judge. Is it?"

Kanako smiled and gave Keitaro a gentle squeeze. "I suppose you're right, but…"

"But?"

Kanako bit her lip nervously. "What about mom and dad?"

Keitaro paused, he hadn't thought about that. He rubbed his hand across Kanako's shoulders and down her back. "Either they'll accept us…or they won't. We'll just have to wait and see."

Kanako sat up, not bothering to pull the covers up to cover herself. "Aren't you scared of what they'll say?"

Keitaro nodded. "Terrified." He sat up and readjusted his glasses. "But, as long as you're there with me, I'll manage."

Kanako blushed deeply.

Keitaro laughed lightly at her red face. "You get flustered so easily."

Kanako pushed him down playfully. "Now you're just being mean." She mock pouted.

Keitaro grinned as he sat back up. "_Gomen_."

"Its ok." Kanako gave him a quick kiss and then stood up. "I'll forgive you, this time."

Keitaro watched as Kanako dressed. "Where are you going now?"

Kanako turned and stuck her tongue at Keitaro. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Keitaro made a face of mock insult. "And I'm not allowed?"

"Not yet." Kanako shook her head. "I think we should at least give the others a little warning before we start bathing together."

"All right." Keitaro agreed as he too stood and dressed. "I guess I should wash up too."

Kanako nodded and turned for the door. She turned back at the last minute to give Keitaro one last kiss and then rushed from the room.

Keitaro grinned as she left.

Kanako made her way to her room to get her change of clothes. On her way she passed Kitsune in the hall. Trying to act as calm as possible, she nodded to the fox in greeting. "_Ohaiyo_."

"Morning." Kitsune passed Kanako and stopped. The fox craned her neck back. "Kanako?"

Kanako turned to face Kitsune. She saw Kitsune's sensitive vulpine nose twitching as she sniffed the air. "_Hai_?" She asked nervously.

"So?" Kitsune grinned as she saw Kanako sweat. "Was he good?"

Kanako blushed deeply and ran the rest of the way to her room.

Kitsune chuckled and continued on to the kitchen. "If that was the reaction I got from Kanako, I can't wait to see what Keitaro will react like." She laughed a bit louder as the image of Keitaro stammering like an idiot passed through her mind. She stopped as she came to the refrigerator and attempted to paw it open. She sweat dropped as she realized that she couldn't open the door. "This is why I liked my human form, I had opposable thumbs." She backed away as someone else grasped the handle and opened the door.

Ice pulled out a bottle of sake and then took a shallow bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets. He held up the sake toward Kitsune. "Join me for a morning jolt?"

Kitsune, shocked by the angel's offer, raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah, sure." She followed Ice into the remains of the dinning room. Ice set the bowl down on the table and poured some of the sake into it. Kitsune hopped up onto one of the chairs and lapped at some of the sake.

Ice turned his chair around so that the backrest was between his legs. He leaned on the backrest and sipped his sake straight from the bottle. He turned as he heard Kitsune giggle. "_Nani_?"

Kitsune quieted. "Sorry, it's just that when you're in that form, everything else looks so tiny." She laughed again. "You look like a giant among doll house furniture." Kitsune did a double take as she saw Ice smile.

Ice turned and looked back out at the city. "Yeah, I guess I would look kind of ridiculous."

The fire in Kitsune's eyes shifted into shapes that looked vaguely like question marks. "Ok…who are you and where's the real Ice?"

Ice nodded. "I suppose I deserve that." He took another sip of his sake. "You know, I've dreamt of this sight for so long."

Kitsune shifted nervously. "To see Hinata City destroyed?"

Ice shook his head. "You should be able to smell it on the wind. You are a tracker."

Kitsune swallowed hard. "I had hoped that the smoke was just messing with my nose. It's not, is it?"

Ice shook his head. "This destruction, it's nothing like I imagined." He laughed bitterly. "I've seen the birth of the universe. Seen the births and deaths of countless worlds." He voice became very soft. "The fall of the Great Kingdoms and Shangri-La." He took another great gulp of his sake. "All more wondrous than this mud ball could ever hope to be. Yet…I wish that this had never come to pass."

"You mean, you can't restore the Earth?" Kitsune asked.

Ice rocked back in his seat. "Kanako's fire razed the whole planet, even damaging the spiritual mooring." He chuckled again. "We're to close to the null-plane now, that's why our powers are as fuck up as they are." He finished the rest of his sake and placed the bottle on the table. He sat with Kitsune in silence for a few minutes. "I owe you an apology Kitsune."

The fox nearly slipped off her chair. "You're really starting to freak me out now Ice."

Ice laughed lightly and walked back to the kitchen. When he returned he held another bottle of sake. "_Gomen nasai_ Kitsune. For the way I treated you when I first came here, and for what I did to you in the past."

Kitsune said nothing for a moment, her blue green eyes fixed on Ice. "What's gotten into you?"

Ice chuckled and looked into his sake bottle.

"You're totally smashed aren't you?" Kitsune demanded.

Ice nodded. "It's a distinct possibility. But, on the bright side, I finally understand what the hell's wrong with me."

Kitsune blinked. "I could have given you a list eons ago."

Ice chuckled. "Ok, I walked into that one."

Kitsune lapped at her sake again. "So?"

Ice turned to face the fox. "I blamed everyone for her death, but you…" He tipped his bottle toward Kitsune. "You I blamed more than anyone, because you were the tracker who revealed the hidden passage to the stronghold to the demons."

Kitsune nodded as the memory returned to her. "The final angel safe house of Shangri-La. I was still a newbie myself then, red and only one tail." She drank the last of her sake.

Ice reached over and filled the bowl again from his bottle.

Kitsune nodded in thanks. "I didn't know anything about the war then. I just wanted to prove my powers and get paid. I didn't know anyone on any side."

Ice nodded. "I realize that now."

"She was there when I lead the demons in?" Kitsune asked. She already knew the answer as she watched Ice nod. "What was her name? What was she like?"

"Fria was a virtue, of ice actually." Ice smiled as he remembered her. "She was grace and beauty in and of itself." He raised his sake to the sky in a toast. "She was quite possibly the most angelic angel in all of heaven."

Kitsune raised one of her hind legs to scratch her ear. "A virtue? That's way under your rank though."

"Not then." Ice clarified. "When the war began I was a power."

Kitsune shook her head as though hearing a bad joke. "You were a power? The great Ice? King of the Angels?"

Ice smiled and nodded as he took another drink. "Like you, I changed my name too. I wasn't always the seraphim know and feared as Ice. Once upon a time, I was the plain old foot soldier Metatron."

"Metatron?!" Kitsune fell from her chair in a fit of laughter. "Who the hell names their kid that?!"

"It's not that funny…" Ice frowned and took another drink. "I was of an even lower status than Fria was. I was ridiculed daily for my status, even though I was the one who risked my neck at every call to keep my fellow angels safe. But she was different, Fria treated me with respect. We became good friends, eventually lovers." He trailed off slightly. "After she died…"

"You took her station as your name." Kitsune finished for him.

Ice nodded. "Yeah, trained myself and went back into battle to avenge her. Became a hero in the process of driving the demons back, worked my way through the ranks and eventually…" He stretched out his arms out and looked at himself. "Here I am."

"So why did you want to see Earth destroyed?" Kitsune asked. "You still haven't gotten to that part."

Ice chuckled. "I was so fucking stupid. I thought that if a simple power could become a seraphim, let alone the leader, I could remake the realms completely." He trailed off again. "And bring Fria back." The room was silent for a long time. "God I was a moron…"

"Kind of noble though." Kitsune admitted. "You always here guys say how they'd change the world for the one they love. You actually tried." She finished her drink and jumped down from her chair. She walked around the table and nudged Ice with her nose. "Hey, I still remember the scent of the woman who fought with ice at the stronghold. I can still smell it."

Ice nodded. "Probably just the remains of the spirit crystal that Motoko shattered the other day."

Kitsune shrugged and turned to leave the room. "Maybe, but I've smelled this scent even before you came to the Hinata-sou."

Ice picked his head up as the fox left the room. "_Nani_?"

Kitsune looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk. "The scent has been here for years." She stopped as she passed through the door.

Ice looked on in confusion as Kitsune nipped at something. He smirked as he heard Motoko yelp in protest. "I must be wasted." Ice stated as he finished his sake. "I didn't sense her at all."

Kitsune shook her head as she left. "I see what Naru meant before about you. You are the strangest angel there is." She paused a moment. "Speaking of Naru, I'd better go check on her."

Ice nodded as Kitsune left the room and Motoko entered. "Might be a good idea."

Motoko entered the room, a bit nervously as she had been caught spying by the fox. "Check on Naru for what?"

Ice shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." He tried to take another drink, but was disappointed to remember that the bottle was empty.

Motoko sat opposite Ice. "You didn't come to the roof for the morning practice."

Ice placed his empty bottle on the table. "I didn't? What time is it?"

"Almost eight." Motoko replied. She watched Ice intently. He was so much different than the other times she had seen him. "Is it because of the alcohol?" She wondered silently.

Ice leaned back in his seat. "Something wrong?"

"You are…different." Motoko was careful in choosing her words, she didn't want to make him angry.

Ice smiled. "You mean drunk?" He stood and began to make his way to the door. "Come on, you wanted a spar right?" He stumbled and crashed through the wall.

Motoko rushed to his side and helped him sit up. She recoiled slightly as she heard him laughing. "What is wrong with you?" She asked angrily. "You were never like this?"

Ice smiled. "I had purpose before, there is nothing now."

"So you will wallow in booze and self-pity now?" Motoko demanded. "The Ice I know would not allow himself to do that."

Ice nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But," He stood and looked Motoko right in the eye. "If you were listening while you were spying, which I know you were, you'd remember that that Ice was a big old fake."

Motoko shook her head. "What I heard is that you changed, but you are no different now than you were yesterday." She turned away in anger. "You're just a coward afraid to move forward."

The words hung in the air for a long time. Eventually Ice stood up without trouble. "Perhaps, you are right."

Motoko turned. "You are…" His eyes no longer held a drunken, care free spirit of a moment ago. Nor did they hold the pent up anger and frustration she had come to recognize over the past two months. She could still see pain and conflict, but now she also saw compassion. Motoko's mind flashed back to the day the demons came through the bath and Lillith's words later.

_He wasn't always the bastard you guys know him as. Once upon a time he was quite kind and gentle but…_

Ice nodded, not realizing Motoko's distracted attention. "I'm sober. This close to the null-plane magic comes and goes without warning. A wave just passed us, purging my system in the process." He started to walk off toward his room. "I'm going to clean myself up a bit. I'll meet you on the roof in ten to practice."

Motoko nodded and headed for the roof. She began her warm up exercises as she waited and pulled her sword. She gasped as she saw the Hina Blade. It had undergone another transformation. In addition to glowing silver, it now also gave off an amber glow.

(break)

Keitaro exited the small men's bath and began to walk slowly down the hallway. He couldn't smell Shinobu cooking and wondered about it for a moment. It dawned on him a moment later that the power was most likely out as a result of the explosion yesterday. He stretched his arms and he tried to reach his back. "Must have slept on it funny or something. I feel like I'm full of knots. And that cold bath didn't help either." He stopped as he saw a large fox sitting outside of Naru's room. "_Ohiyo_ Kitsune." He managed to stop himself before he reached out to scratch her fur-covered ears. "She's not a dog." He chastised himself silently.

Kitsune turned toward the landlord, and smiled sadly. "Good morning Keitaro."

Keitaro felt his stomach drop into his feet. "_Kami-sama_…" He whispered. "She was in her room when…"

Kitsune nodded. "She won't even open the door for me." She pawed the door again and called to her friend. "Naru? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Go away." Naru replied weakly through the door. "I want to be alone."

Keitaro shivered at the lifeless tone of her voice.

Kitsune turned toward Keitaro, her face belied her concern. "Well?"

Keitaro swallowed and took a step forward. He knew what he had to do, but not how too. He grasped the handle of Naru's bedroom door and took a deep breath. "Naru? It's Keitaro. I'm coming in."

"No!"

Keitaro heard scrambling at the other side of the door as he tried to open the door. He had only managed to open the door an inch when it was slammed shut and held there. Keitaro tried again to open the door, but Naru held it firm. "Naru, please, I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Keitaro." Naru's voice cracked as the sobs came again. "I don't want to see your face ever again."

Keitaro felt his heart stop for a moment as Naru's words cut into him. Before he could reply, he felt something pulling at his pant leg. He looked down as Kitsune released the mouthful of fabric. She motioned him to follow her quietly, and he complied. Seconds later they stood in Keitaro's room and stared at the hole in his ceiling. "But she'll hear me trying to get up there and block me again."

Kitsune grinned and grabbed Keitaro's belt in her teeth.

Keitaro looked on in confusion. "What are you…" He let out a startled yell as Kitsune lifted him off the ground and threw him into the air and through the hole.

Kitsune turned and walked out of the room. "Just this once, I'll let you two have some privacy."

Naru didn't even scream as Keitaro exploded through her floor, she just turned away and faced the wall. "Go away Keitaro."

The young landlord picked himself up off the floor enough to crawl toward Naru.

"Stay away from me." Naru warned.

Keitaro stopped and knelt a few feet away from Naru. "Naru…"

"How could you do that?" Naru asked as she faced the wall. "I thought we were in love."

Keitaro nodded. "I thought so too."

"Then why did you have sex with Kanako?!" Naru demanded as spun to face Keitaro.

He swallowed hard as Naru turned. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was puffy with all the crying she had done the night before. Her makeup, never washed away before bed as she always did, ran down her face tracing the paths of her tears. Her lips trembled as she fought to maintain an appearance of being in control. Her throat twitched as it threatened to break her voice again. Her hair, always well kept, was tangled and wild. Her entire body shivered as she fought against the sobs that tried to reduce her to full out crying once again. "I'm so sorry Naru."

Naru turned away in disgust and hurt. "That's the best you can offer?"

"I don't know what else I can say." Keitaro slowly inched forward.

"Tell me why."

Keitaro continued to inch forward. "I won't lie, I love her."

"You loved me." Naru turned away more.

"I still love you Naru, but…it's different than how I love Kanako." Keitaro moved closer still. "I'm sorry Naru. You deserved better than what I did to you."

"Different?" Naru tried to comprehend his meaning. "Love is love. Isn't it?"

Keitaro shook his head. "I don't think so, not to me anyway." He reached out and placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you Naru. You're my best friend, I never wanted to do that to you."

Naru turned and looked Keitaro in the eyes. "Best friend?" Her gaze fell to the floor. "Do you know, that's what most people call their lover after they're married? I can't be your best friend." She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall, and she leaned into Keitaro for support.

Keitaro held her as she cried. "But you are my best friend Naru. Without you I never would have continued to try for Todai. I wouldn't have made it through my first week in the Hinata-sou or became friends with the others. I would still be the same nobody I was before without you help." You've always been there for me." He trailed off. "I wanted to always be there for you too, and I will be if you want me to, just not in the way we first thought."

"If I'm so wonderful…" Naru sobbed. "Why did you pick Kanako instead of me?"

"I can't explain my feelings." Keitaro admitted. "Kanako's always been there for me too."

"You never mentioned her before she arrived here." Naru pointed out. "Not once."

Keitaro nodded. "I thought I was a freak." He chuckled as Naru looked at him questioningly. "I didn't choose to leave my home to study for Todai. My mother forced me to leave after she found Kanako and I kissing by the waterfall when she was eight." He sighed. "She yelled that brothers and sisters couldn't do that kind of thing, and that I was going to be in big trouble. So I tried to bury my feelings for her." He smiled. "Then I met you, and fell for you." His smile faded. "But when Kanako came back, everything went weird again."

Naru sat back and fought her tears with more success. "So you've loved her since you were kids?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Naru leaned forward. "I'm going to do something Keitaro, and I don't want you to interrupt." She continued forward and kissed Keitaro.

Keitaro sat in shook for a moment, and then pulled away. "Naru?"

"I love you Keitaro." Naru finally admitted to him. "I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Keitaro wanted to do, to say, anything to try to comfort Naru. Even though she had said the words, he could still hear the pain in her heart.

Naru force a smile as she saw Keitaro wracking his brain for something to say. She opened the door she leaned against. "I think… you should go now. Before anything else ruins this beautiful good bye."

Keitaro nodded sadly and stood. He turned at the door one last time to look at Naru as she sat on the floor.

Naru smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you get back."

Keitaro smiled a small smile and nodded before walking away.

Naru closed the door and the tears fell once again.

(break)

"Ice-dono?"

The large angel turned. "Ah, Tama-chan. What can I do for you?"

The little turtle landed on the dresser across the room. "We didn't have a chance to talk at the ware house. We confirmed your suspicions before the Hellfire was released. Kanako is capable of creating pure darkness."

Ice nodded as he looked through the closet in hope of finding something other than his robes to where in his larger body. He sighed as he found nothing. "I see, so her counterpart can create pure light." He nodded. "It's good to know, but it really doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't matter?" Tama cocked her head to the side. "Then why have you been so set on finding the pure elements for so many eons?"

Ice chuckled. "I was going to over throw God so I could find a way to bring Fria back." He grabbed his long sleeves and ripped them from the main body of the shirt, he then repeated his impromptu tailoring with the extra fabric at his legs. "I know now that I was fooling myself." He headed for the door. "All I can do now is protect my charge, and the worlds that Fria loved so much."

Tama stared at the sad, yet hopeful smile on Ice's face. For the first time in countless millennia, Tama could see Ice as he had been before the war. "I think Fria would like that, but…"

"But?"

"I think Fria would want you to find happiness for yourself as well." Tama flew from the dresser to Ice and landed on his shoulder.

Ice smiled. "Maybe…"

"But…" Tama continued with a disapproving tone.

Ice groaned. "Now what?"

"This new look with the torn robes?" Tama motioned to the clothing Ice wore. "You look like an extra from a bad Greece-themed movie."

Ice continued to walk forward to the roof. "Oh shut up." He bopped the turtle lightly on the head. "You should know me well enough by now that I hate those frilly shit robes. I'll get some real clothes in town later today." He took the steps up to the roof and stopped in his tracks as he saw Motoko holding her silver and amber sword. "That blade…"

Tama-chan also stared. "Fria?"

(break)

"Kanako-sama?"

Kanako jumped slightly from where she sat daydreaming in the bath. "Oh, Kuro!" She stood and grasped the little cat by the paws and swung him around in a circle.

Kuro dizzily floated to the ground and lost his breakfast all over the stone walk. He spit the foul taste from his mouth, and turned his blurry gaze on Kanako. "You are unusually cheerful this morning. Are you affected by the magic shifts?" He blushed red as he saw Kanako's body.

Kanako missed the cat demon's expression. "No. I had the most wonderful thing happen to me last night Kuro." She sank back to the water and released a bit more fire into the bath. She sighed as the heat returned once again. "_Onii-chan_…No, Kei-kun, confessed his love for me last night."

Kuro's jaw dropped to the floor. "He what!" He scrambled across the wet stone floor and hopped onto Kanako's shoulder. "You refused his advances didn't you?"

"_Baka_." Kanako teased with a smile. "You should know that Keitaro is to gentle to make an advance."

Kuro breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Dodged that bullet…"

"I made the advance on him."

Kuro fell into the water in shock.

Kanako quickly fished the cat up from the bottom of the shallow pool. "Kuro-kun? What's wrong with you?"

Kuro shook his head violently. "Nothing!" He cast his eyes down. "Just another wave of magic passed."

Kanako blinked. "It did? I didn't feel it." She shrugged it off and went back to washing.

Kuro watched her bath. He gasped to himself as he saw small spots of blood on her washcloth. "So, you two?"

Kanako nodded and smiled. "He was so caring. It was even more magical that I could have ever imagined." She paused as she saw something falling from Kuro's face. "Kuro-kun?"

Kuro plunged his head under the water again. When he came back up he pawed at his eyes. "I think I got some soap in my eyes." He placed his paws back on the ground and smiled at Kanako as the water dripped down his face. "I'm very happy for you, Kanako-sama."

Kanako smiled, but did not get the chance to reply. She and Kuro both ran into the house as they heard the scream.

(break)

Shinobu flipped the fish on the grill and then went back to her miso so it would not boil over its pot. "Thank you again for your help Kitsune."

The fox nodded as she maintained the careful control on the fox-fire that Shinobu was using to make breakfast. "Of course. With the power still out, my fire is really the only heat source we have left." She blinked at one of the flames and it lessened slightly. "Just be careful not to burn yourself or the food. Fox-fire burns a lot hotter than Earth fire."

Shinobu nodded. "Yes, I noticed. The fish is nearly done already." She continued to cook, but stole glances at the fox at her side periodically.

The ever-observant Kitsune noticed these movements. "Something on your mind Shinobu?"

Shinobu nodded slowly. "At the warehouse, Ice called you a tracker. What did he mean?"

"That's my profession." She paused and nudged one of Shinobu's pans with her nose. "Watch your eggs, they're starting to burn."

"_Gomen_!" Shinobu quickly removed the food from the flame. "What do you mean profession?"

Kitsune grinned. "Even fox-spirits have to work from time to time. I work, worked, as a guide and a tracker between the realms. Finding lost people, or people that didn't want to be found was my job."

"Oh." Shinobu turned back to her meal preparations. She stopped and turned to face Kitsune again. "What did Ice mean that you got tailed by a newbie?"

The fox shut down her fire at the fish grill. "You seem to be a tracker too Shinobu. But you're in a completely different class than I am."

Shinobu blinked in surprise. "I am? But, I don't have any powers."

"Actually, you do." Kitsune corrected. "You have an incredibly big heart."

"_Nani_?"

Kitsune nodded and grasped a panhandle in her teeth. "Hu ave ha git og impaty."

Shinobu sweat dropped. "_Ano_?"

Kitsune set the pan down again. "Sorry. You always seem to know how to relate to others because you're an empath."

"An empath?" Shinobu repeated. "Don't people with empathy read minds?"

Kitsune shook her head. "Nah, it's more like they feel the emotions people leave behind. My guess is that the Hellfire and Ice's feather barrier some how jump-started your powers. With some training, you could be a really great tracker." She turned and began to leave the room. "I'll go get the others for breakfast."

Shinobu began to put out the place settings on the dinning room table. One of her plates dropped to the floor and shattered as she heard the scream.

(break)

Kaolla sat alone in her room. In the excitement of searching for their otherworldly friends yesterday, they hadn't gone to search for the remaining residents of the Hinata-sou. She wondered where Sarah and Haruka were now. She hoped that they were ok, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were very far away from her right now. She missed her friend from America. She looked over at her computers to see if her scanners had found anything. They still read blank.

She stood and made her way to her experiment tables, thinking that if she could drown herself in her work it would distract her from her bad feelings. She gazed into the microscope and whistled. "Icy-chan will want to know about this I bet." Her declaration died away as she heard the scream.

(break)

"Fria?" Ice stared at the warrior in the shrine maiden outfit. "It can't be…"

Motoko turned. "Ice? Why is the Hina Blade glowing like this?"

Ice said nothing, merely stared.

"Ice?" Motoko stepped forward toward the angel who seemed to be in shock.

Tama-chan lightly tapped Ice on the cheek. "It's not her Ice-dono. It's Motoko."

Ice blinked and it seemed to clear his head. "What Kitsune said before…that first day here…could it be?"

Motoko grasped Ice's arm and shook him gently. "Ice? Are you ok?" She turned as she heard the scream.

Ice turned as well, his sword flashing into existence as a precaution before he ran toward the source of the sound.

(break)

Kitsune neared the landlord and nipped at his hand playfully. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Keitaro turned and patted Kitsune on the head out of habit. He grinned sheepishly as he realized what he had done. "After everything that's happened, and Shinobu still thinks to make breakfast for us." He shook his head in amazement. "She one hell of a kid."

"You have no idea." Kitsune said with a chuckle. "And don't worry about petting me, it actually feels kind of good."

"It's kind of weird though." Keitaro admitted. "If you were still human I wouldn't just walk up and pat your head."

"That's your choice stud. If you'd picked me instead of Kanako you could have and I wouldn't have minded at all." Kitsune teased with a grin. Her smile faded. "Speaking of weirdness though, I can't get Naru to come out of her room. Maybe you could give me a hand?"

Keitaro nodded. "As long as you promise not to throw me by the seat of my pants again."

Kitsune nodded and began to walk to Naru's room. "Deal."

"Naru?" Keitaro called through the door. "Shinobu made breakfast, do you want anything?" He frowned as he got no response and turned to Kitsune. "Think she cried herself to sleep again?"

Kitsune shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Keitaro opened the door. "_Kami-sama_!"

"Naru!" Kitsune screamed as she rushed toward her friend.

Within seconds, the rest of the household stood at Naru's door. For a moment, no one moved. Then they all rushed in to try and help the _kanrinin_ and the fox-spirit bring Naru's lifeless body down from where is swung from the rafter.

(break)

Rider: (still watching the fight) Down to the last two. (Turns to star) Should we help?

Star: Wraiths will get pissed if we interfere. (pauses) Want to bet on who'll win?

Rider: (nods) I'll put a hundred on wraiths.

Star: (pulls out her money) I'll match you on Kyo Korhal.

Rider: (turning back to readers) So? Good? Bad? Other? I think you guys all know the routine by now, so please tell me what you think. 'Till the next, live well all.

Star: BYE! (waves like an idiot)

Rider: (cups his hands around his mouth) You better not blow this wraiths!

Star: Come on Kyo!

Wraiths: (glares at the two some) You are such bad friends!


	12. In Search Of The Lost

Kyo Korhal: Now run before I bash your head in!

Rider: (narrows his eyes) I run from no man. (jumps down from Ginryuu's back, beckons Kyo to attack with his hand, dodge rolls under the fighting staff and counters with an uppercut, Kyo falls to the ground with spirally eyes) They always have to do it the hard way… (turns to readers) _Konichiwa Minna-san_!

Star: Hey! Pay up before you start this!

Rider: (tosses something to Star) Now then, first off, major big time sorry for the slow update. But in my defense, it wasn't all my fault this time. My computer crashed big time, and I could restore it, so I had to wait to buy a new one. On the plus side though, it kicks the crap out of my old one and has wireless apps too. Anyway, enough of my excuses.

Since everyone seemed to agree on this point, lets address this first. Have to admit, I was shocked that so many people were upset at seeing Naru die in a Kanako-theme fic. I stand by that decision, and I'm hurt that you all have such little faith in me. -- You should know by now that everything happens for a reason with this story. That seemed to be the core of most of the reviews, so we're going to skip mail stuff today.

Star: You're just being lazy.

Rider: Shut up. On with the tale, hope you enjoy it.

(break)

Disclaimer: Do we really still need this? I don't own Love Hina, that should be universally understood by now.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Twelve: In Search Of The Lost

She traced her finger over the photo booth sticker as the final tears ran down her cheeks. She ripped the page from the diary and clenched it tightly in her hand. "It's better this way." She stepped up onto the _kotatsu_ and placed her head through the noose she created with one of her belts and tightened the strap. She breathed deeply. "Good bye, everyone." She kicked the table away and let gravity claim her. For a moment there was pain, and then nothing.

(break)

Kitsune leapt and bit through the belt that held Naru to the ceiling.

Keitaro rushed forward and caught the falling woman. "Naru?" He pulled the belt from her neck and shook her. "Naru! Wake up!" He reached for her neck and felt for her pulse, but found none. Immediately, he began CPR. "Someone breath for her!"

Kanako knelt and watched Keitaro's chest compressions on Naru. She breathed into Naru's mouth at the required intervals, trying to bring her friend, and one time rival, back to life.

Lillith placed her hand on Naru's body. "She's so cold…" She closed her eyes and whispered. "Close the gates, let not her spirit pass."

Kaolla ran from the room and returned a moment later carrying a small defibrillator. Normally, pulling out a piece of equipment such as this would have earned Kaolla some strange looks, now no one batted so much as an eye lash at it. "Stand clear!"

Shinobu pulled Keitaro's hands away from Naru's body as Kaolla let the electricity loose.

Ice rested his hand on Naru's forehead, and slowly pulled back. "Keitaro…"

The moment Kaolla pulled away, Keitaro began compressions again.

Motoko took Kanako's place breathing for Naru as she saw the other girl tiring from having to breath for two people.

For the next half hour, the Hinata tenants tried to revive their friend.

Ice waited until Keitaro fell down completely spent. Only then did he reach out and close Naru's unseeing eyes.

Kitsune stood and growled at Ice. "Bring her back."

Ice shook his head. "I can't."

"Liar!" Kitsune lunged and scratched Ice across the cheek with her claws. "I know you can! Just like you did with Motoko the day you arrived!"

Ice hung his head. "I would revive Naru in a second if I could Kitsune. But, the power to return life to the dead is not mine to command." He raised his arm to block Kitsune's next attack, but didn't fight back as she sunk her teeth in to his forearm.

Kitsune dropped to the ground. Her fur bristled in anger as she felt blood run from her mouth. "Liar! Bring her back!"

Ice shook his head again. "I can't."

Keitaro rose and held Naru in his arms. "Ice?"

Ice turned and faced the young man. The anguish on Keitaro's face could have been seen by a blind man, and Ice could feel the pain in the other man's soul.

Keitaro stared at the angel. "Please…if you can do anything…please…"

"The power to raise the dead belongs to only four beings Keitaro." Ice shook his head. "I am not one of those beings."

Kitsune growled again. "Then how'd you revive Motoko?"

Motoko, unsure of how she related to this conversation, listened intently. As did the others.

"I didn't." Ice stated softly. "Motoko's life was saved by another, and she wasn't dead when the event happened." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry…" He sidestepped as Kitsune attacked again, and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "Stop."

Kitsune struggled against his grip and summoned fox-fire around her. "Not a chance!"

Ice turned and held Kitsune so she could see Keitaro cradling Naru's body in his arms as he cried into her hair. "If you want, we can continue elsewhere." Ice stated calmly. "But not here, not now. Let him greave in peace." He released Kitsune as the fire died and her struggles stopped.

The fox walked slowly toward Naru. Kitsune laid her head in Naru's lap and let the water fall from her fiery eyes.

Kanako cried too for her friend, and for Keitaro as well. "Why would she do this?" She whispered.

"For the same reason you tried to." Lillith responded quietly so the other's didn't hear. "I don't belong here." She stood and left the room so that the others could say their final goodbyes. She glanced back as she left the room and saw that the entire household was circled around Naru and crying over her loss. She shook her head and left them.

(break)

Kanako entered Keitaro's room quietly. There were no lights on, and the windows had been shut tight. Fortunately, being half-demon, Kanako could still see relatively easily. "Kei-kun?"

Keitaro sat in the corner of the dark room. It had been hours since Ice had taken Naru's body. And hours more since they had actually discovered Naru. But still, he couldn't seem to stop crying. Kanako sat next to him and gently held him. "She told me she'd be right there when I came back."

Kanako pulled Keitaro's crying form to her and rocked him gently.

"It's all my fault." Keitaro whispered. "It's my fault she's dead."

Kanako pushed him back just enough so that she could look into his eyes. "It's not your fault Keitaro. You didn't put that belt around her neck." She pulled him close again. "You didn't kill her."

"She did what she did because I betrayed her."

Kanako shook her head. "I don't understand." She rubbed her hands across Keitaro's back which seemed to calm him considerably.

"I didn't end things properly with her. Before we…" Keitaro pulled away and hung his head. "She saw us Kanako."

Kanako gasped lightly, before also hanging her head. "I see." She sat silently with Keitaro for the next few minutes. "She didn't kill herself because of you Keitaro. She killed herself because of me."

Keitaro rested his arm around Kanako's shoulder. "No, she knew about your feelings. You were honest. I betrayed her."

Kanako leaned her head onto Keitaro's shoulder. "Then let me take some of this pain from you." She looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to see you in such pain, and she wouldn't want to see you like this either."

Keitaro rested his head against Kanako's. "I suppose not, but…" Suddenly, the idea came to Keitaro. He stood quickly and raced for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kanako ran after him.

Keitaro took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping in his rush. "Ice said that there are people who can bring the dead to life again. I'm going to make him take me to one of them."

Kanako stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Keitaro nodded. "I am Kanako. She's my best friend, I won't let it end like this."

Kanako paused in her run as Keitaro said those words. "Best friend? But I thought…" She startled as something within the forest howled, and started running again.

(break)

Kitsune walked slowly beside Ice. She glanced up at Naru's body in his arms. "You've been unusually gentle with Naru."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Ice replied as he set Naru down on the alter he had created after leaving the Hinata tenants to their mourning hours earlier.

Kitsune shook her head. "I'm grateful… just not used to seeing you like this."

"It is my duty." Ice plucked handful of feathers from his wings. He placed the first feather on Naru's forehead, the next on her chest, and the third on her feet. He stepped back as the feathers glowed for a moment. When the light faded, Naru was dressed in long white robes.

"Duty?" Kitsune followed Ice as he began to circle Naru's body and placed the remaining feathers down on the ground. "I didn't think that someone of your rank was bound to do something like this."

"You'd be surprised." Ice replied. "Naru should not have left this life in the way she did. And she can not leave this realm with _Yadrasill_ so damaged, not alone anyway." He sighed and placed the last feather down. "You know well the creatures that live on the outskirts of the null-plane. I don't want Naru falling victim to one, or more, of them."

Kitsune nodded. "I agree."

Ice stepped out of the circle of feathers and began to chant. "Let the light of blessing surround you and guide you home." The feathers flared to life and a tower of light surrounded Naru. "Kitsune? She is your friend, would you like to perform the final rite?"

Kitsune stared at the angel, but then hung her head. "_Arigato_, but, I'm not sure if I can."

Ice nodded and began to raise his hands.

"Wait." Kitsune stepped forward. "I'll do it." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, the blue-green fire licked out past the barriers of her skin. The fire spread along the length of her coat until it reached her tails. As the fires spread along the her tails, Kitsune spread them apart until a half-circle of flame formed behind her. She raised her head to the sky and let out a howl. In response to Kitsune's howl, the fires shot forward through the barrier and enshrouded Naru's body.

Ice watched Naru as Kitsune returned to her normal state. "Something is wrong here."

Kitsune turned. "What do you mean?" She turned her attention down the path to Hinata-sou and sniffed the air. "Company coming."

Ice didn't turn as Kanako and Keitaro came up the path. "This isn't right."

Keitaro stopped in his tracks as he saw Naru's burning body. "What're you doing to her?" He ran forward and passed through the barrier created by Ice's feathers. "Don't burn her body!" He reached into the flames to try and remove Naru's body, he pulled back in tremendous pain as he burned his hands.

Kanako raced to Keitaro's aid as she heard his scream. Unfortunately, she once again was unable to passed Ice's feathers, and was repelled violently.

Kitsune helped the raven haired girl to her feet. "Don't do that again."

Kanako shook her head and grunted in pain. "The barrier didn't hurt that much the other day I touched it."

"That barrier was weakened by your Hellfire." Kitsune explained. "Plus, since you have demon blood in you, each time you come in contact with divine light the reaction will be worse than the last." The fox turned as she caught new scents on the wind. "The others are coming. They must have heard my summoning howl before."

"Keitaro." Ice stepped through his barrier. "Stop reaching for Naru."

"No!"

"Look at her Keitaro." Ice grabbed the young man and restrained him. "She burns, yet…"

Keitaro stopped his struggles and looked carefully. "Her body isn't being consumed. Why?"

Ice shook his head. "I do not know." He let go of the landlord. "But this may present a problem…" He stopped and stared into the forest. "Keitaro, get down."

Keitaro lifted his head. "_Nani_?"

Ice grabbed the boy and slammed him to the dirt. "Down!" He sneered as a giant gray fist slammed into his barrier. "Nice try you cocky bastard." He grabbed a feather and it flashed into a sword. "My turn." With a flap of his mighty wings he shot through the barrier to attack.

Kanako stared in wonder as she saw the monstrous attacker. It towered above her not by feet, but by stories. It's skin was gray all over, and it's flesh was taunt and dried like that of a corpse. Despite never seeing one such as he in full form, she knew instantly what he was. "A biffron. But why? Why would he attack us?"

Lillith stepped up and watched as Ice flew around fighting the bifron. "He is like you. A rouge who does only what he wishes and obeys only himself."

"Like me?" Kanako whispered. She twitched as the bifron roared in defiance of Ice's attack.

Lillith began to float. "He must be dealt with quickly. Before other rouges show up." Suddenly, she dropped to the ground again. "_Kuso_…"

Kanako raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened?"

"The realm shifted closer to the null-plane again." Lillith tried to fly again, but remained on the ground. "And it took the magic wave with it."

Kanako looked up to where Ice still fought the bifron. "What about him?"

Lillith nodded. "Look carefully at his wings."

Kanako nodded as she understood. Ice was actively flapping his wings now to continue his battle with the giant demon. "He'll tire faster that way now. We have to help him.

Lillith shook her head. "I will help him, you need to get to safety. Without magic, you're to much of a liability." She paused as she saw Ice's barrier fall and Keitaro was left defenseless.

Kanako saw this as well, and the bifron body falling toward him. Without conscious thought, she ran forward and threw herself over Keitaro's body to create a shelter.

The others watched him horror as the two Urashimas were crushed under the mighty demon. For a moment nothing moved. Then the demon began to rise, though from the look of it, it was not under it's own power. The Hinata-sou tenants gasped as the dust cleared and they saw Kanako lifting the giant on her own.

Lillith stood slack jawed and wide eyed. "How'd she do that?!" She demanded as Ice landed next to her.

Ice gave a wry smile. "Seems her half-breed status has some benefits."

Lillith grabbed Ice by the collar. "Stop being so smart ass! Tell me what just happened!"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Ice broke from her grip. "Remember I couldn't erase her memory months ago? Because she's half-ling demon and human, angel magic can't touch her. Her dual nature seems to protect her from the null-magic effects too."

Lillith blinked. "Sure, I knew that. I was just testing to see if you knew the reason." She started as she heard the bifron roar again. "Uh, you didn't kill him?"

Ice hit her over the head. "My sword was magic remember!? I lost it with the wave!"

"Then how do we kill it?" Motoko asked as she reached the guardians.

Kitsune growled at the direction of the bifron. "If I could summon my fire…"

Ice scratched his head in thought. "Kitsune, was your strength magic enhanced?"

The fox glanced at Ice in annoyance. "No, my strength is my own."

Ice grinned. "Good, feel like lending your legs to Motoko?"

Kaolla looked around confused. "How?"

Kitsune's eyes flared to life as she understood Ice's plan. She circled Motoko and ducked beneath the samurai before passing through her legs.

Motoko cried out at the intrusion as Kitsune lifted her off the ground. "What the hell?" She gripped at Kitsune's fur as she took off. "What are you doing?"

Kitsune speed toward the rising bifron with Motoko on her back. "You're sword is the only weapon we have that can kill that thing. I'm the only one fast enough to get you within striking distance."

With a flare of silver and amber light, Motoko drew her sword. "I see. Then let's put our talents to good use."

Kitsune howled and leaped high into the air.

Motoko readied her sword for the killing blow.

The bifron raised his arm and swatted the two attackers into the dirt.

The others sweat dropped at the absolute failure of the counter attack.

Ice sighed. "Guess it's up to us again…"

Lillith nodded, but then stopped. "Wait, you feel that?"

Keitaro jumped as the bifron turned to where he and Kanako stood. "Any ideas?"

Kanako stood between Keitaro and the bifron. "Not really." She pushed her hair back as the wind kicked up. "I love you Keitaro."

Keitaro grabbed her hand. "If you're saying that because you're thinking about dieing, just don't talk." He was distracted as he saw something pulse at the corner of his vision. "What the?"

Within the circle of Ice's feathers, Naru's body pulsed with white energy. As the wind gusted again, one of the feathers blew away and created a hole in the protective barrier. White light shot through and zigzagged it's way to the bifron. The light passed though the demon and seemed to absorb the giant. It then continued through the remains of the demon and into the forest. A second later it arrived at its destination where it exploded and left a shimmering mirage behind it.

Keitaro stared at the shining object. "What is that?"

"It looks almost like a window or something." Kanako moved closer to the unknown object and pressed her hand against it. "Feels like it's made of glass too, I see into it a little bit but I can't pass it."

Shinobu looked at the "window". She reached out and touched it. "It feels strange."

Ice's frowned as his wings glowed brighter. "Is there anyone in this damn house that's a normal mortal?"

Lillith rubbed her horns as they darkened to black. "She punched a hole through the realm barrier." She turned to Ice. "Well? Open it more so we can go through too."

"It's closing!" Kaolla called as the boundary of the window seemed to shrink.

Lillith hit Ice. "Hurry up!"

Ice glared at her. "I don't have enough magic to force a portal open. And since you haven't opened the portal I'm guessing you can't either."

Lillith looked at the ground guiltily. "Yeah…"

"Can I help?" Kanako stepped forward. "My magic seems to work alright."

Lillith's eyes lit at the idea.

"No." Ice raised his hands into an X mark. "You can't control a burst of the magnitude needed to be effective. We don't know what's on the other side, I won't risk destroying the realms further."

"Then what do we do?!" Demanded Lillith angrily.

Kaolla had been studying the window during this exchange. "What about a Manna Blast?"

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde gajin. "A what?"

"I had forgotten about that." Ice smiled. "I'm promoting whoever authorized your return to Earth when I get back to the office."

Kaolla blinked. "Huh? What'd I say?"

Ice steeped forward. "I'll need your help Lillith, everyone else get back."

Kanako stood to the side with the others as she felt a familiar weight settle on her shoulder. "What are they doing Kuro?"

Tama-chan landed on Keitaro's shoulder. "They are attempting a Manna Blast. It can only be done when equal amounts of light magic and dark magic are used in conjunction with each other."

Kuro nodded. "In other words, only when a demon and an angel of equal station work together can the move be used." He gave a half amused grunt. "It hasn't been used since before the Great War. Guess the idiot finally got over his hang ups."

Keitaro watched as Ice and Lillith stood back to back. "Does this move need a lot of preparation?"

Kuro nodded. "If there is to much of light or dark, it won't work right."

"And if it doesn't work right?" Motoko asked as she and Kitsune joined the others.

"Well…" Began Tama.

"If it doesn't work, follow these rules." Kuro interrupted. "One, place head firmly between legs. Two, say your prayers. And most importantly three, kiss yo' ass good bye."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Συνδυάστε τη δύναμή μου σε δικοί σας έτσι μπορούμε να καταρρίψουμε τους εχθρούς μας." Ice intoned.

"Совместите мою прочность к твоему поэтому мы можем упали наши foes." Responded Lillith.

Kitsune looked on nervously now. "They do know what they're doing, right?"

"Of course the do!" Kuro replied defensively before quietly adding. "In theory anyway."

Ice turned and brought his hands forward to the window. He split his fingers so that his pinkies and ring fingers were together while his middle and index finger made up the other pair of the V-shape. "Μαζί δεν μπορούμε να νικηθούμε."

Lillith also turned and raised her hands, but her hand signal was different. Her index fingers and pinkies pointed up while her middle and ring fingers folded down to her palms. "Совместно нам можно нанести поражение."

"I think Lillith thinks she's at a concert." Kaolla commented. She glanced at the others as they stared at her. She raised her hand and made the same motion as Lillith. "Why else would she make a 'rock on' symbol?"

"No, that's…" Tama shook her head. "Never mind."

"Something's happening!" Shinobu pointed toward the chanting couple.

Ice stretched out his left and pressed it against Lillith's right hand. His right hand pulsed with white energy. "Στη νίκη! Πηγαίνετε!"

Lillith's left hand pulsed with black energy. "К победе! Пойдите!"

The others watched as two light beams arched out as the final words were spoken. The beams gravitated toward each other until they merged into a spiral of black and white. A second later there was another explosion.

Shinobu and Motoko screamed as Ice grabbed them around the waist and sprinted toward the hole in the fabric of reality.

Lillith grabbed Keitaro and Kanako before doing likewise.

Kitsune ran through Kaolla's legs and carried her to the final destination.

Kaolla gave a whoop of excitement as she rode Kitsune like a pony. "Ride'em cowboy!"

Kitsune shook her head. "I'm never going to get moments peace from her now."

One after the other, the three groups passed through the portal even as they watched it shrink rapidly and threaten to seal before they made it through. As they passed the threshold they tumbled onto the wood and dirt path on the other side.

"Everyone ok?" Keitaro looked around as everyone responded in turn. "So where are we now?" He shielded his eyes as there was a flash of light. He turned to see Ice's wings incasing the angel in a cocoon like barrier. When the light faded, so did the wings to reveal Ice back in his human guise and street clothes.

"Damn Kaolla." Kitsune shook the girl from her back. "Did you gain weight or something?" The fox blinked as Kaolla, in her adult form, fell to the ground. Kitsune surrounded herself with fox-fire and when it vanished, she too was human again. "Oh, that feels much better!"

Lillith pulled at her stony skin and peeled it off much like snakeskin revealing her human skin beneath. "I agree."

Motoko and Shinobu watched with a mixture of confusion, disgust, and jealousy because they didn't have a transformed state.

"Kei…Kei…" Kanako fell against the older Urashima as it became more and more difficult for her to breath.

Keitaro grabbed hold of her and helped her to lay down. "Kanako? What's wrong?" He looked over at Ice and Lillith. "What's happening?!"

Lillith knelt down and placed Kanako's head in her lap. "This realm is suffused with magic, she is absorbing it and using it to mature her transformed state for use."

Kitsune pulled Shinobu to her and surrounded the small girl with fox-fire.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked confused.

"My fire will protect you from what's about to happen." Kitsune explained. "Your empath abilities are to raw still for you to experience this."

Kanako screamed in pain as horns began to emerge from her forehead and her muscles began to spasm.

Keitaro held her close. "Make it stop!"

"Can't stop it any more than you can stop puberty Keitaro." Ice placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll survive with no problems. Beside you going to have your own problems to worry about in a moment I'll bet."

Keitaro looked up at the angel in confusion. "What are you…" The question died midway as a scream tore through Keitaro's throat. His whole body burned and his back felt as though someone were trying to push a way out from inside his body. "What's happening?"

Ice sighed. "You're also absorbing magic and maturing. Always hurts more for half-lings, but you'll live."

Kanako screamed as the six horns on her head parted to make room for the seventh, and largest horn to appear.

Keitaro matched her scream as seven white wings sprouted from his back.

Ice nodded as the two half-lings passed out from the pain. "They'll be out for a while, but they survived the transformation." He lifted Keitaro over his shoulder. "Let's find some shelter until they wake up."

Lillith picked up Kanako. "Good idea, I don't even know where we are."

"I can show you the way."

Ice turned toward the sound of the new, yet familiar voice. "Alright, lead away."

With a smile, Kaolla began to walk ahead of the others down the path.

(break)

Kanako watched Keitaro as he slept. She was confused over his actions. Here they were, supposedly together, yet Keitaro was on a quest to resurrect the woman he formerly loved. Kanako couldn't help but wonder where that put her in the importance of his life, but she didn't like the feeling she had of being in second place.

She ran a hand over his wings. "I still can't believe this." She whispered. She looked over to the small pond and stared at her reflection. She was in her human form again, thanks to Lillith showing her how to transform back, but in her mind she could still see the horns. "I wonder…if this will change things?"

"Not at all."

She turned and saw Keitaro sitting up. With a smile she embraced him tightly. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Keitaro smiled and kissed her forehead. "I was having a wonderful dream of you, I almost didn't want to wake up."

"Almost?" Kanako asked in mock hurt. "Why almost?"

"It wasn't until I realized that I could see you for real that I was able to wake up." Keitaro replied.

Kanako blushed brightly. "Come on, we should tell the others you're awake."

Keitaro took her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Kanako shook her head and pulled away. "Nothing's wrong."

Keitaro nodded, not believing her, but willing to wait. He stood and began to follow Kanako. He moved only a step before falling onto his back.

"Kei-kun!" Kanako rushed back to him. "What happened?"

Keitaro laughed nervously. "These wings are heavier then I though."

Kanako smiled and helped him to his feet. "Try imagining that they are lighter, or not there at all. That's how I got my horns to leave."

Keitaro tried it and the wings vanished. "Nice trick." He took her hand and they exited the small cavern they had been in to where the others sat around a small fire Kitsune had created.

"About time you got up lazy!" Kitsune called in greeting. "You've been out for nearly a day." She scratched her head. "At least I think it was a day. The light move strangely here."

Keitaro looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

Kaolla shifted her position in her seat, unable to find a comfortable position in her adult body. "We are on one of _Yadrasil's_ outer branches."

Keitaro blinked. "_Ano_? What's a _Yadrasil_?"

"The tree which connects all things." Motoko supplied. "I thought it legend from my training with _onee-san_, but to actually see it…the tree of life…"

"Yeah, yeah." Ice waved dismissively as he lit his cigarette. "Sightseeing later, we've got to get to the main trunk so we can figure out how to fix everything that happened on Earth."

"And get Naru back?" Keitaro added.

Ice looked up at the landlord. "No promises, but we can look into it."

Keitaro nodded. "Let's go then."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Motoko asked more than a little sarcastically.

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Now that you mention it…"

Kaolla stood. "I already said I would lead the way."

"How is it you know about this place anyway?" Shinobu asked her friend.

Kaolla smiled. "I spent a lot of time here."

Shinobu blinked. "Huh?"

Ice stood and motioned for Kaolla to start walking. "All souls pass here before entering a realm. Reincarnation and all that. Some souls stay longer to gain knowledge to use in their next life." He flipped Kaolla's ponytail. "This one spent almost a millennia studying before she went back to Earth." Ice explained as he walked.

Kitsune scratched her head. "I never sensed her though."

"You wouldn't." Lillith explained. "The conscious portion of the soul is sealed during mortal life. The information needed for that life is there, but can't be access at will, but rather unlocked over time."

Kaolla nodded. "By coming back here, my memories have returned earlier than expected."

Motoko pulled Ice off to the edge of the group as they walked. "What did Kitsune mean before about me dieing?"

"Now isn't the time for this discussion." Ice pushed forward.

Motoko caught up quickly. "I think it is."

"Well you're wrong." Ice willed his wings into existence and flew off. "Let's pick up the pace people. We've got a lot of ground to cover." He flew off ahead of the group as he called out.

Kaolla tugged at Kitsune's shirt sleeve, and smiled much like a child.

Kitsune hung her head and sighed as fox-fire surrounded her. She looked up at their guide in her fox form again. "Don't expect this to happen every time."

Kaolla climbed atop the large fox with a laugh. "After that angel!" She laughed again as Kitsune took off with tremendous speed. Kaolla grabbed Shinobu as they passed and the two young girls rode together.

Lillith rose off the ground and began to follow. "No fair getting a head start!"

"May as well try…" Murmured Keitaro as he imagined his wings returning. He smiled as he felt them appear and he lifted off the ground. He began to fly off, then looped back to pick up Kanako. "Need a ride?" He scooped her up in his arms and began to fly off again.

Kanako looked on in wonder. "I've been training for months, and I still can't fly like this!" She yelled in frustration. "And you get it in a day!"

Motoko ran after the others, but was quickly left behind. "Wait…" She startled as someone picked her up and she lifted into the air.

"Damn you're slow."

Motoko turned to see Ice was the one carrying her. "How did…"

"Just shut up and enjoy the flight." Ice flapped his wings and overtook their traveling companions in an instant. "_Oi_, Kaolla! Where to now?"

Kaolla pointed straight ahead.

(break)

Kanako watched as the pathway darkened. They had been traveling for hours now, but still no end was in sight. She looked around the area and felt decidedly less safe, even in Keitaro's arms. This was the first change to the path that they had seen. The wooden path was black and burnt, even the dirt that covered the wood seemed to have burnt. Out growths from the branch path curved up like trees that seemed to reach for the travelers. She remembered the old fairytales she had heard as a child. "Forests of death, that's what they were usually called."

Keitaro turned his attention on Kanako as he heard her whisper. "_Nani_?"

Kanako shook her head. "Nothing. This place just kind of creeps me out."

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, it is a little strange here." He smiled. "Don't worry though, we'll be alright."

"I wonder if we really will be…" Kanako whispered as she remembered her thoughts from earlier. She turned to watch the passing landscape. "Keitaro! Look out for the…"

"Huh?" Keitaro turned toward where Kanako pointed and crashed into a large wooden tree limb. With a yell the twosome fell to the ground.

Ice landed and set Motoko down on the ground as he watched the Urashimas. "What the hell was that?"

"Guess I still need some flying lessons." Keitaro laughed nervously. "Still, that felt familiar for some reason.

Kanako shook her head. "That branch move on it's own."

Lillith hovered above the others. "Yeah, so. _Yadrasil_ is alive, it moves sometimes."

Kanako shook her head again. "It moved as though it intended to make us land here.

Kitsune walked up, still carrying Kaolla and Shinobu. "I know this place is alive, but I didn't think it was sentient."

Kaolla shook her head. "It isn't."

"Then why'd it hit us?" Keitaro asked.

Shinobu jumped off of Kitsune and ran off the path into the tangle of offshoot branches.

Ice raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

Kitsune sniffed the air. "Someone was here, I almost missed him. Shinobu must have sense him first." She growled as Kaolla "spurred" her like a horse. "Watch where you're kicking Kaolla!"

"We can't just leave her!" Kaolla insisted.

Ice and Keitaro began to head into the forest. "Who said we were leaving her?" They stopped and looked at each other, and nodded before leading the group into the unknown. A few minutes later they reached a clearing that was enshrouded with fog. At the edge of the clearing Shinobu joined them.

"I felt her!" The young girl exclaimed.

Ice pushed the girl behind him as three figures appeared in the mist. His lip curled in anger. "Rouges."

(break)

Rider: So? What do you think? I forgot something at the start note. Yuffie-chan2 asked how long this fic would be. As I said in my first fic, I have no idea. I write for quality, not quantity so it varies on how helpful my muse is. I do get the idea we're coming to the end soon though. Which brings me to the second topic. YC2 also asked what I would write next. Please note this is not a poll, (as a poll would indicate I will write about what gets the most votes, which I might not) and here are the ideas so far.

Kei/Shin

Kei/Su

Kei/Kit

Kei/seta (yes, someone actually asked me to do this…)

A sequel to Healing Hearts (my first fic on ) to look at the next generation of Hinata-sou tenants.

So, if you care, let me know. You all know the rest, please leave something about your thoughts on this chapter.

Star: RIDER! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I THOUGHT WE BET A HUNDRED DOLLARS! NOT A HUNDRED YEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY MONEY!

Rider: (sweat drops and begins to slink away) I run from no man, but crazy women are a completely different story. 'Till the next, live well all.


	13. Begining Of The End

Rider: (staring down Kyo Korhal) You really don't want to do this. Star doesn't like to share. (Looks around) Ginryuu? Anytime you want to help out!

Star: (rounds the corner and sees Kyo threatening Rider with his staff) Get lost! I don't need your help to beat Rider!

Rider: (watches in surprise as Star take a running start and spinning back kicks Kyo into the next county) Whoa… (watches as Alriana flies off after Kyo)

Star: (cracks her knuckles) Now then.

Rider: Wait! Kill me now and you miss out on the surprise!

Star: (stops and smiles excitedly) Surprise? What is it?

Rider: (sighs in relief) Get Wraiths and Ginryuu while I answer mail. (turns to readers) _Konbawa Minna-san_! Many thanks for the reviews. And to KylaranAeldin, sorry the last chapter didn't agree with you. Hopefully this one will go better. As for the spelling of Yadrasil verses Yaggradsil, it depends on the source you use. I've seen it as both, just chose this one over the other for the story.

Star: (sitting astride Ginryuu, holding up an unconscious Wraiths) Ok, now what?

Rider: You'll see. (turns to readers) You guys go on ahead with the story. We'll catch up with you later.

(break)

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Thirteen: Beginning Of The End

"I felt her!" Shinobu cried out as the others entered the clearing.

Ice pushed Shinobu behind him as three figures appeared in the misted clearing. He ground his teeth and his lip curled in anger. "Rogues."

"We're not rogues dork!"

Kaolla blinked and popped her head over Ice's shoulder. "I know that voice! That's Sarah!"

The first figure came out of the mist, revealing Sarah dressed in a simple, white, sun dress. "Hey dorks."

Kitsune wrinkled her nose. "You're not Sarah."

"She is, and she isn't." Replied a second voice.

Keitaro blinked at the familiar sound. "Aunt Haruka?" Something flashed out of the mist and swatted Keitaro over the head. "Ouch!"

"Just Haruka." The older woman stepped out of the mist. "Not one damn word." She glared at the others as she was forced to reveal her outfit, a one piece black evening gown.

Kanako raised an eyebrow. "Wow…"

Motoko stared in confusion. "What's with the out fit?"

Haruka sighed. "Part of the job unfortunately."

"Job? What job?" Lillith asked.

"Oh you know." Haruka sighed. "Manipulating destinies and such."

"Destinies?" Keitaro scratched his head. "I know you're into getting your way all the time, but I didn't realize that you had a megalomaniac complex. Ow!" Keitaro ducked as something hit him again.

"Holy shit…" Ice whispered. "You're beyond time." He stared in wonder at Haruka. "You are legend…" He looked around and his look of awe faded. "And you're one short."

Sarah shook her head. "No, the dork is just being shy." She turned and faced the mist. "Get out here already!"

Slowly, the third figure stepped forward. Her gray dress flowed out around her as did her brown hair as the wind kicked up. She smiled meekly. "Hi, guys." She turned to Keitaro and bowed slightly. "Sorry about how I got your attention with the branch and all."

Keitaro, along with the rest of the Hinata-sou family, stared as her. "Naru?" Keitaro ran forward to embrace her. His mad rush though had an unforeseeable ending. Keitaro tumbled across the ground as he passed through her ghostly form.

Naru smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Keitaro, I can't…"

Keitaro looked up at her, then turned to Ice, and back again. "What's going on?"

Kaolla walked up to Sarah and tried to touch the younger girl. Kaolla's hand also passed through her friend. "You really are…"

Kanako looked around in confusion. "Could someone explain this please?"

"They are the ones beyond time and space." Ice explained. "The beginning, middle, and end. The child, the maiden, the crone."

"Watch it with the crone talk." Haruka warned.

Kanako shook her head. "Still not getting it here."

"You know them as The Fates." Ice finally stated in plain terms.

Haruka, Naru, and Sarah all nodded to confirm his statement.

Keitaro hung his head sadly. "Then…"

"I'm sorry Keitaro, but I can't go back to Earth." Naru answered before the young man could finish his question. "Not now." She rested her hand against his drooping head even though she knew that he couldn't feel her. "Thank you for trying though."

Kanako twitched slightly as she saw Naru's actions.

"Anyway." Haruka interrupted. "Touching as this is, you guys have work to do."

Kanako nodded. "We have to restore Hinata City. And all the people that got hurt because of me."

"Yeah, about that." Sarah began.

Naru pulled away from Keitaro. "The damage from your Hellfire went far beyond that of Hinata City."

Kanako felt her heart sink into her stomach. "How far did it go?" She asked warily.

Ice turned away. "Is this really necessary? She has enough on her to do list as it is."

"She need's to know the full extant of her actions." Haruka replied as she turned toward Kanako. "Earth is dead Kanako."

Kanako faltered and sank to her knees. For a moment no one moved as they all mulled over what Haruka had said.

At last Keitaro rose and walked over to Kanako. He knelt down and placed his arms around her. "We'll fix it Kanako." He looked into her eyes as she turned. He hadn't seen her like this since she was a little girl, so scared and vulnerable. "We'll fix everything."

"How?" Kanako began to cry. "I…I…_kami-sama_…what am I?"

"You are Kanako Urashima." Haruka stepped forward. "And you must fix what you have done and quickly."

Ice nodded. "So lets get to the trunk, red-eye it to the home office, and fix this."

Naru shook her head. "That option is not available."

Lillith blinked. "Why not?"

"There isn't enough time." Naru continued. "You are to far out on the branches. Even you, Ice, would die before you made it even a quarter of the way to the trunk."

Kanako began to cry harder.

Keitaro looked up at Naru. "There's nothing we can do?"

Sarah made a frustrated growl. "I wish I could still kick you. Did she say there was nothing you could do? No! She said that option wasn't there!"

Kaolla blinked at the apparition of the small girl. "Whoa, chill out a little."

"Then how do we fix…" Keitaro stopped as Naru raised her hand. He watched as the mist in the valley began to blow away. In the before unseen expanse three large, red, Shinto shrine, gates appeared. "Wow…ow!" He fell to the ground as something walloped him to the head.

"Damn it! Knock it off!" Haruka ordered with an angry yell.

Keitaro stood and rubbed at the rising bruise on his forehead as well as the one on the back of his skull. "I didn't do anything!"

Haruka shook her head. "Not you, him, my attendant."

"Attendant?" Keitaro looked around. "I think your confused Haruka, there's no one here." He stopped again as a shadow darted out from next to Haruka's position toward him. It stopped at Keitaro's feet and extended up and took the form of a man before solidifying. Keitaro staggered back as the man suddenly appeared before him and grinned maliciously at him.

The new arrival stood a little taller than six feet and had a lanky build. His skin was pale, not to the point of being ghostly, but his black hair was such a stark contrast that it appeared that way. He was dressed entirely in black leather with the exceptions of his cotton shirt, and the various metal chains that hung from his pants and jacket. He smiled at Keitaro with an affect that could only be classified as playfully sadistic. He watched Keitaro sweat for a moment, then turned his steel-gray eyes on Kanako. "Why are you with this loser? You and me would go much better together."

Ice grabbed for his sword and lunged at the specter.

The man shifted to a shadow once again, and the blade passed through him without affect. Once clear of the metal, he solidified again and struck Ice with a left cross punch. He smiled as the others watched Ice hurtle across the valley and gasped.

Haruka threw her cigarette at the shadow man in annoyance. "Cut the crap!" She nodded as the he returned to her side, in shadow form, after avoiding the cigarette butt.

Ice groaned and stood with the assistance of another. "Thanks Kaolla."

The blonde princess blinked and waved at Ice from over across the field. "Uh, you're welcome, but I'm over here."

Ice blinked and turned to see his benefactor.

The young woman smiled. "Are you injured?"

Ice shook his head as he studied her. She was only about five foot five and built like a dancer, curved and graceful, but she lifted him up with little effort. Her skin was bronzed, but not her natural color. Rather, perhaps she had stayed on the beach too long while tanning. Her hair, although highlighted with streaks of red, blue, and purple, was primarily a sandy-blonde and was fixed into two, long, ponytails that hung down to her mid-back. She wore a pink, velvet, sweatshirt with matching pants. "Your size belies your strength." Ice commented.

The woman smiled and traced her finger over Ice's nose. "Bet you flatter all the girls with lines like that." She leaned in and studied his face. "You're cuter than most travelers I meet though, might be fun to get to know you better." She recoiled as a sword was hastily thrust between her and Ice.

Motoko glared at the woman in pink. "There will be no getting to know anyone here."

The woman narrowed her green eyes on the samurai as she floated through the air to her position next to Sarah.

Kanako looked around warily. "Who are these people?"

"They are our attendants." Naru replied. "We manipulate destinies, but can't touch the physical world, so we have attendants who assist us when the situation requires."

Kitsune nodded in understanding. "One to touch the spiritual, one for the material."

Shinobu shook her head. "But if that's true…"

"Then how'd you use the branch to hit me?" Keitaro watched Naru expectantly for her answer.

"That would be me." Measuring in at five eight with a stocky build, the third and final attendant walked out of the mist from behind Naru. His brown hair was cut very close, save for the small flip in the front and complimented his medium skin tone nicely. He was dressed in blue jeans and a simple brown shirt along with a casual black and tan leather jacket. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of reflective, blue, frosted, sun glasses. His face was expressionless, just as his voice had been a moment ago. He shifted slightly as silver claw appeared from behind and place itself on his shoulder. "I was the one who took you down."

Lillith felt her breath catch as she saw the small creature settle on the shoulder of Naru's attendant. "A dragon…I thought they were all extinct."

The man nodded. "Demons, Angels, and Humans alike all mistreated and exploited the Dragons. It was necessary for them to make everyone believe they were no more to prevent their actual extinction. Only a few ever even see them, let alone actually befriend them."

Ice landed back next to the group. "Yeah, not that this isn't all very exciting, but we got places to go and things to do."

"Shut up and listen." Naru's attendant ordered coolly.

Ice brandished his sword. "You really want to get hurt don't you?"

"Enough!" Haruka yelled loud enough that everyone gathered stopped and turned toward her. Haruka calmed down a moment and the continued. "Time is not your friend here, so we're going to show you something few people ever get to see."

Sarah ran over to one of the shrine gates and placed a hand on it. "These gates are entrances to the sacred path ways we travel to do our thing in the various realms. Normally, normal people, you guys, wouldn't get to travel on them."

Naru nodded. "However, there is precedent for it happening before, and we can open the gates to you now. But…"

Ice sighed. "Knew it was to good to be true…"

Keitaro glared at the angel before turning back to Naru. "But?"

"We can't just let you go freely." Naru finished sadly.

Kanako blinked. "I don't understand."

Sarah's attendant stepped forward. "The paths are physical realms."

The shadow attendant next to Haruka reverted to a human form. "That puts the paths under our jurisdiction."

Kitsune's eyes narrowed. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Me either." Lillith admitted.

"Nor should you." Naru's attendant confirmed. "If you wish to travel our grounds, you will have to face a test to see if you are worthy to reach your final destination."

Ice raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Get past you guys and we're home free?"

The wraith-like attendant grinned. "You won't even get past me, let alone all three of us."

Ice grinned back and pointed his sword at the man in leather. "You think you can take me? Bring it, anytime you want."

"There are three paths…" Kanako murmured to herself. "How do we know which path will take us where we want to go?" Her eyes darted to each of the Fates and the attendants.

Sarah came back to the group and smiled. "Each gate will take you to where you want to go, you just have to actually be able to get there."

"And the tests?" Keitaro looked around. "What kind of test does each path hold?"

"That will depend." Answered the attendant as he pet the dragon gently. "On the size and composition of your party, but you will not know until the test has begun."

Keitaro nodded in understanding, and lead the group away from Naru, Sarah, and Haruka. "Ok, guys. What do we do now?"

"Let's just pick a path and all go." Suggested Lillith. "We're losing time like this."

Kaolla shook her head. "That wouldn't be a wise choice."

"Why not?" Shinobu glanced nervously as the man in the glasses watched them. "I think we should stick together."

Kanako shook her head. "If we all go together…"

"We will have to face all three attendants." Motoko finished.

"So?" Ice demanded angrily.

Kitsune dropped a level stare on Ice. "The Goth-wannabe dropped you like a bad habit. Do you really want to take on all three of them?"

Ice remembered how strong the girl had been. "Guess not." He paused a moment to think. "Three groups then?"

Keitaro nodded. "Now, who goes with whom?"

"I'm going with you." Kanako took Keitaro's arm. "Only you."

Lillith shook her head emphatically. "No way, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"She's made her decision." Keitaro firmly ended the discussion.

Lillith looked over at Ice in search of help. "Say something."

Ice studied Keitaro intently. "Are you sure?" He sighed as Keitaro nodded. "Ok, just don't die."

Lillith blinked at Ice completely dumbfounded. "_Nani_?!"

"My hands are tied." Ice sighed. "I'll go alone, it'll take one of the doormen off of the others. The rest of you all stay together."

"Who said you get to give the orders?" Motoko pounded Ice over the head. "You and I still need to talk since I know you're hiding something from me. I'm going with you to make sure we have this talk now."

Ice was about to protest when Keitaro cut him off. "It's decided then." Keitaro didn't care what Ice's problem was with Motoko right now. He just wanted to finish this so that Kanako could live peacefully back home. "Three groups, one attendant each." He smiled warmly. "I expect to see everyone back at the Hinata-sou when this is all done."

The others smiled back and nodded as they headed back to the judges.

"Are you ready?" Naru asked nervously.

Keitaro nodded.

Ice pointed his sword at Haruka's attendant. "You. I want your test so I can kick your ass."

"You don't get to pick." Sarah's attendant clarified. "We do." She paused and rubbed her temple a moment. She jumped up excitedly. "Oh yeah! Before we begin, we should introduce ourselves properly!" She smiled and waved. "I'm 'she who wields the fire of the stars'! But you can call me Starfire, or Star if you like!"

The man in all black cocked his head to one side. "I am 'he who walks with wraiths'. Wraiths will suffice."

Naru's attendant simply nodded in greeting. "I am 'he who is the rider of dragons'. Rider is fine."

Kitsune raised her hand. "Isn't your name kind of backwards." She pointed to the large, silver, lizard, on Rider's shoulders. "The dragon is riding on you it seems."

Rider did not react to Kitsune's tease. "Ginryuu is unique. Perhaps you will see why."

Kanako stopped as she saw Shinobu shudder. "What's wrong?"

Shinobu swallowed hard. "I don't want to be tested by Rider. He feels so strange, I can't explain it. I just don't want to have him test me."

Kaolla began to step toward the gate. "Don't worry, he's got bigger concerns than us."

Kitsune paused at the pathway threshold. "Why do you say that?"

Kaolla smiled playfully. "He's the leader of the attendants. He's not going to come after us small fries."

Keitaro took Kanako's hand. "We should get going."

Kanako nodded and together they went through the gate arch.

Ice nodded toward the gate as Keitaro and Kanako disappeared from view. "Keep an eye on them, but don't interfere unless they really need it."

Lillith nodded as well before crossing the portal that Shinobu, Kaolla, and Kitsune had already gone through. "That goes for you too." She turned to Ice after the two flashes of energy disappeared into Kanako's and Keitaro's gate. "Don't die in there."

Ice smiled. "You'll be the first to know if I do."

Lillith nodded and crossed the gate. Her words hung in the air as her body disappeared. "Guess I will."

Ice turned to Motoko, nodded, and then went through the barrier.

The three attendants stepped forward. Rider motioned Star and Wraiths to their assigned gates. "By the numbers people. You know what to do."

"I don't want them!" Wraiths protested.

Star shook her head and pouted. "I don't want that group!"

Rider raised an eyebrow for a moment, and then whistled. Two dragons dashed down from the void above and grabbed the quarreling attendants. "Tough luck guys." He nodded and the dragons picked up Wraiths and Star and forced them through the gates. Once the attendants were gone, the doorways also vanished.

"Rider?"

He turned toward Naru's questioning voice. "You've done all you can for them. It's in their hands now." He turned and began to enter his gate.

"Attendant." Haruka called and waited until Rider turned. "Don't underestimate them."

"I know what they can do." Rider smiled a small smile in anticipation and entered into the vanishing gate.

The three former tenants of the Hinata-sou turned toward each other.

"Think they have a chance?" Naru fumbled her hands nervously.

Sarah scratched her head. "Well…we've never had a group like this come though before, so anything's possible."

Haruka smiled and lit another cigarette. "They'll succeed."

Naru blinked. "How can you be so certain?"

"Can you remember the last time a group like this has come through?" The older woman asked.

"I just said that." Sarah pointed out with a huff. "Never."

Haruka shook her head. "Actually, there was once." She smiled a bit wider. "Demons, Angels, Humans, and Animal Spirits…all working together. That has not happened since before the fall of Shangri-la." She chuckled. "All because of my bone-head nephew and adopted niece."

Sarah nodded. "I guess they do have a shot."

Naru remained silent.

Haruka patted Naru on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Keitaro won't let us down, especially with Kanako with him."

Naru nodded. "It's not Keitaro I'm worried about really, not with who his father is. It's Kanako who worries me. I'm scared because of the half-ling daughter of Lady Lucifer."

(break)

"I'm sending my cleaning bill to Haruka." Kitsune complained as she waded through the swamp. She had changed to her fox-form as it allowed her to travel faster in the uneven terrain, but her coat was a mess as a result.

"I want a bath." Kaolla whined. "I can deal with grease and oil from my mechas, but mud, and sweat, and bugs I can't." She looked up at the faint rays of moonlight that passed through the thick canopy. She smiled. "A red moon!" She hummed a few notes and a small rain cloud appeared over her head. "Shower, shower, la la la."

"When did you get elemental magic?" Kitsune asked.

Kaolla laughed as she gently rubbed the water into her skin. "I told you. I studied on Yadrasil for a long time before." She paused and frown. "Never could find a spell to work against bugs though."

Lillith shook her head with a laugh as the rain began to fall on the blonde girl. "You always struck me as a tom-boy Kaolla. Never would have thought a few bugs would upset you."

Kaolla ran her hands through her wet hair. "Bugs don't upset me." She held out her arms for inspection. "Bug bites are itchy, and those upset me."

Shinobu stuck close to Kitsune as she possibly could. "Where did we land anyway?"

Lillith shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Kaolla shook her head. "I've never read anything about this place."

Kitsune sniffed the air. "There's a lot of magic here, but I don't smell any kind of predators, demon or otherwise."

"Not all demons are predators." Lillith replied with a hint of hurt in her voice. "And not all predators are demons. Right, tracker?"

Kitsune cringed slightly at the hidden barb in Lillith's words. "I suppose." She pushed on forward in silence. "We've been walking a long time now, just how long is this path?"

"The attendants work on the physical realm." Kaolla reasoned. "So, there must be an actual door somewhere that we can cross through."

Shinobu scratched her head. "That really doesn't answer the question though."

"In a way, it does." Lillith replied. "For all we know, we could have passed the door already."

Kitsune hung her head. "Please don't say things like that. It's too depressing to think about."

Shinobu turned toward Kitsune. "You can track things right? Why not just sniff the door out?"

Kitsune shook her head. "Doors don't give off a scent, plus I'd need something to match it against." She cocked her head. "But, you might be able to find the door."

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Me? How?"

"I get it." Lillith nodded. "Sarah said they used these paths too."

Kaolla brightened. "Which means there is a spiritual component to the doors as well!"

Kitsune nodded. "And Shinobu should be able to track that component."

Shinobu looked at the ground nervously. "But, I don't know how to do that…"

"I'll help you." Kitsune doubled back and sat in front of Shinobu. "Close your eyes and envision a door, any kind, and see light around it." Kitsune waited a moment as Shinobu complied. "Do you see anything?"

Shinobu nodded slightly and whispered her response. "I think so…" She stopped and her brow wrinkled in confusion. Suddenly her eyes popped open. "Get out of the way!" She tackled Kitsune to the ground as a long, sharp, black, shadow arched out from the cover of a tree at the fox and the girl.

Kitsune quickly hopped to her feet to try to see her attacker. All she saw was a shadow quickly retreating again, and the clump of her fur from her left most tail on the ground. She summoned fire and grit her teeth as she plunged the tail stump into the flame. After a moment she pulled the cauterized wound out again. "That'll stop the bleeding. What was that?"

Lillith shifted to her fully transformed demon state. "Our professor just arrived."

"Huh?" Kitsune looked around confused. She reacted to late as another shadow headed for her.

Kaolla sang out, and her magic heeded her call. The storm cloud over her head grew in size and crackled with electricity. She sang again and a thunderbolt shot out of the nimbus and into the shadow.

The shadow was carried back and slammed into a nearby tree trunk, and groaned. It shimmered a moment and transformed.

"Wraiths?" Shinobu looked on uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

Wraiths rubbed his head. "Ow…I'm trying to get rid of you people."

Shinobu ran and hid behind Kitsune.

"Then congrats on the failure." Lillith flew off the ground and buried her fist into Wraiths head. "What the hell?" Lillith watched in surprise as the shadow split around her fist and slithered up the tree.

The shadow stopped and began to stretch as Wraiths' face began to form as though he was trying push his way through a plastic bag.

Kaolla made a face. "That is such a poltergeist rip off."

Wraiths glared at her. "Shut up."

Lillith attempted a second attack. Her fist slammed into the tree as the shadow that was Wraiths changed to a doughnut shape to allow her attack to pass. It then closed to grasp her wrist and threw her to the ground. "Ok…he can touch us, but we can't touch him." She mutter angrily amidst her various curses.

Kitsune's fur began to glow with blue-green fire as she charged the amorphous shadow attached to the tree. She gnashed her teeth at her intended victim, but only succeeded in getting a mouthful of splinters as the shadow disappeared. Startled, Kitsune's fire blew out. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here." Called Wraiths from beneath Kitsune before his shadowy body erupted like a geyser and sent the fox flying.

"Kitsune!" Kaolla spun back to the attendant and sang, loud and strong. In response Kaolla's cloud erupted in a furious storm of lightening toward Wraiths. She continued to sing even as she watched her target coil through her attacks with practiced ease.

Lillith was also weaving between the lightening bolts, mirroring Wraith's movements. "I have to find a way to defeat him." She thought silently. "The others don't have the power to take out someone like this. Time to put my demon rank to work." Her horns began to darken as she gathered her power. At last she came to striking distance with her opponent. She dodged to the left at the same moment as Wraiths to avoid Kaolla's lightening. Lillith took that moment to attack and put the full force of her power into her punch. She gasped as she rolled with the follow through past Wraiths.

Shinobu peeked out from where she hid behind the tree. She cautiously made her way toward the demon woman. "Are you ok?"

"I hit him."

Shinobu blinked. "_Nani_? What are you talking about? You passed right through him."

Lillith nodded. "Yeah, but for a brief moment, I could touch him."

Shinobu's face brightened in excitement. "Great! Do it again!" She turned as she heard Kitsune howl and fire lit the dark area of the forest for a moment.

Kaolla looked through the trees as the light died down again. "Where is he now?"

Kitsune searched the forest. "Damn him! He doesn't leave a scent with that shadow power!"

"Kaolla! Get down!"

The tanned girl dove to the ground just as the shadow scythed through the air where she had stood moments before. She turned over and saw Wraiths standing over her in shadow form, his left hand had changed its shape to that of a long curved blade.

Wraith's physical features were non-descript aside from the human form, but his voice was sad. "You should have stayed still." Behind him a tree split on a clean cut and slid silently until it crashed to the ground. "It would have been quick, clean…painless." He raised his scythe hand.

"Why are you doing this?!"

The scythe stopped it's motion and Wraith's turned to face Shinobu. "Why?" His hand returned to normal, which he then clenched into a fist. "Because you are not meant to even be here! The Earth has already passed through the gates of Armageddon! You should all be dead and moving on to wait for the next realm!"

"Armageddon?" Lillith shook her head. "Earth wasn't around nearly long enough to reach that gate yet."

Wraiths nodded. "True, it was premature, but the end did come." He sighed. "We now have to tie up the loose ends."

"You mean us?" Kitsune's question came out as more fact than uncertainty.

Wraiths nodded again and raised his hand as his scythe began to form. "The denizens of a dead realm can't be wandering about the other realms." He sighed. "If it helps, I take no pleasure in this."

Kitsune howled and a ring of fire surrounded Kaolla.

Wraiths backed away from the fire quickly. "_Kuso_!"

"I get it now!" Lillith grabbed Shinobu's hand and ran for the fire. "Kitsune! You get over here too!"

The fox complied and joined her friends. "Now what?"

"Surround us with fire!" The demon ordered. She searched for Wraiths as the ring of flame surrounded the small party. At last she was able to see him at the outskirts of the light's reach.

"Very clever." Wraiths clapped his hands slowly. "You figured out my weakness."

Lillith nodded. "You must have some demon in you. Shadows hate the light, it makes sense that your powers would weaken in the presence of enough light."

"Oh!" Shinobu exclaimed, startling the others. "That's why you hit him before, because of how close the lightening was."

Lillith nodded and grinned triumphantly at Wraiths. "Now you can't get close enough to attack us."

"I'd congratulate you but…" Wraiths stepped forward and began to revert to his human appearance as he neared the fire. "Light is a nuisance, but not something I can't handle." He now stood only a few inches from Lillith, separated only by the fiery wall.

Lillith noticed that he didn't try to break through the barrier. "The fire's to hot." She laughed. "You still can't get to us!"

"Yeah, but…" Wraiths smiled knowingly. "You can't move now either without lowering the barrier."

Kaolla frowned. "Which means we can't find the door."

"That's right." Wraiths sat down on the ground. "And the physical laws of nature still apply in this realm." He paused as one of the girl's stomach growled. "I have all the time in the realms. So, I guess you have to pick."

"What a choice." Kitsune muttered.

Shinobu looked around nervously. "I don't understand."

Kaolla sat down on the ground and traced a finger through the dirt. "Either we let down the barrier and let Wraiths kill us."

"Or we wait until we die of starvation and exposure." Lillith concluded. "Let's hope that the others fix this problem with Earth so we have somewhere to go back to. Otherwise, were done either way."

(break)

Motoko stared at the ruined city. She stood atop a cliff and looked down into the valley were the dead civilization rested. She looked over at her traveling companion. Ice hadn't moved since they had discovered the city, except to let his cigarette fall from his fingers. "Where are we?"

"The birthplace of all culture." Ice continued to stare at the city. "Shangri-La."

Motoko did a double take between Ice and the ruins. "This is Shangri-La? But the legends say it was a bustling city with inhabitants of every kind."

"Was." Ice nodded sadly. "The key word of that statement." He swallowed hard. "I haven't been here in…" He shook his head. "We don't have time to go down memory lane, we have work to do." He flexed his wings as he prepared for flight.

"Do you think the door we need is down there?" Motoko asked as Ice picked her up.

"Might be." Ice shrugged. "Might not be."

Motoko looked over the remains of the buildings as they slowly descended from the cliff. She couldn't explain it, but she had the strangest feeling of familiarity as she saw the different sites. "Or perhaps, I'm just feeling Ice's anxiety." She thought. "The closer we get, the more tense his grip becomes." She touched her feet to the ground as Ice landed at the main entrance. Still in awe, she continued to look over the city of legend.

"Stay close." Ice forced open the ancient and rusty gate. "There's no telling who or what may have taken up residence here since the city was deserted."

"_Hai_." Motoko walked slowly through the empty streets, her hand rested on her sword.

"Hold the at the gate!"

Motoko spun and brought her sword to the ready. "Who's there?" She searched the area she had passed through only moments ago only to find it was still empty. "Who's there?" She turned around again and found Ice was also gone. "Show yourself."

"If the demons get through we're finished! Hold the gates!"

Motoko turned to face the gate. It had not changed since she had passed through it. "What the hell is going on here?" She turned around the corner and ran. "Ice? Where are you?" She ran faster through the streets when she received no response. "Did the attendant already get to him?" Without conscious thought Motoko navigated the pathways perfectly until she reached a cleared square at the center of the city. "Where were you?"

Ice didn't turn.

Motoko was about to get angry with him, but it never came after she surveyed the scene a second time. Ice stood with his eyes closed and the lines of the tears that had fallen were still clearly visible on his face. One of his hands rested against the large, amber monument for support. Motoko slowly shifted her vision from Ice to the statue above him, and gasped.

Unlike the rest of the city, the statue seemed to have been only gently bushed by the passage of time. Its features were still visible and easily identifiable. The garb worn by the figure was that of an angel's robes, but had been torn in such a way that the wearer could move more freely. The left hand was crooked back, and held a diamond the size of a basketball carved into a perfect sphere. The right hand was raised high above the woman's head. At first glance, it looked almost like a fist, but one closer inspection one could see that the grip was hollow. The long hair was tied back into a high ponytail, similar to that of a samurai top knot. Yet it was the face of the woman Motoko's attention.

"It's me." She whispered

Ice shook his head. "No, it's not."

Motoko startled slightly that Ice was able to hear her from across the court yard. "Then… who is it?"

Ice wiped his face dry of his tears. "It's Fria."

"We've been breeched! The fox betrayed us! Get out before we're overrun! I'll hold them here for as long as I can!"

Motoko whirled around in the direction of the voice, sword bared.

Ice looked on quizzically. "What are you…"

Motoko turned back to the angel. "Didn't you hear that voice?"

Ice shook his head.

Without reason, the Hina Blade pulsed. Motoko held up the sword to eye level. "Is this another one of your changes to my sword?"

Ice stared at the young samurai. "You feeling ok Motoko? You're starting to imagine things."

"I am not imagin…" Motoko was stopped at the Hina Blade pulsed again in her hand along with a surge of amber light. She raised an eyebrow as Ice.

Ice nodded. "I saw it that time." His brow wrinkled in concentration. "But why would it react like that? Unless…" He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Motoko frowned as well. "What are you hiding?"

"Actually, quite a bit." Ice admitted sadly as he watched Motoko's frown deepen. "Remember the thing with the girls accusing me of almost killing you?"

Motoko nodded. "Of course, we didn't like you in our home so they were making up stories to get you kicked out."

"No." Ice cut straight to the point. "They weren't."

Motoko blinked in surprise at this. "Then why don't I remember anything?"

Ice slowly walked over to Motoko. "You need to know the truth before we continue searching for the door here." He reached up and placed his hand onto Motoko's forehead. "By my true name, remove the seal and remember."

(break)

Motoko brought her sword up in a forward ready stance in preparation for her attack. "Must you do that?"

Ice took a deep drag of the cigarette he held until half of it was gone. "This is to prove a point. You're no challenge to me, this is fight will be over before I finish this smoke."

Motoko braced herself for a moment, and then charged forward. "Big talk from a man."

Ice spun out of the young samurai's attack and struck Motoko in the back with an open palm. "Slow, and sloppy."

Motoko rolled across the roof and dropped her sword. "How did you do that?"

Ice took another puff of his smoke. "I just told you, you're slow and sloppy." He held the tobacco stick between his lips and began walking toward her slowly while cracking his knuckles. "And with the Hina Blade no less, even if it is tainted with scale blood, is shameful."

Motoko stood and retrieved her sword. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"And no knowledge of the sword's history." Ice ground his teeth in anger. "Bad enough you take her form, but to not even know her past." With an angry grunt he lashed out.

Motoko shifted to a defensive stance and raised the Hina Blade to deter the attack. She gasped as she felt something wet spray against her face. Her sword held in place, but only barely as Ice pressed against the metal with his fist. She watched as the blood trickled down the black steel. Motoko stepped back and gently touched her face, her fingers came away wet with Ice's blood.

"You do realize I could kill you right now, right?" Ice growled as he shook the blood from his hand.

Motoko took another step back as she saw Ice's hand. "The cut…Where's the cut?"

Ice wiped his hand clear so that Motoko could see that there was no mark of any kind. "Are you beginning to understand you fraud? You can't defeat me, because I know you are a lie."

Motoko began to back away. "You're not human…"

Ice shook his head as he closed in. "Nope, and when I'm finished here nor shall you be."

Motoko tightened her grip on the Hina Blade. "I have to warn the others about you. I have to keep them safe. I will not let you beat me."

Ice finished his smoke. "I give you credit for lasting this long, but we're done here."

"I agree." Motoko raised her sword. "Shin Lightning Slash!" She watched in nervous anticipation as one of the most powerful succession moves in her dojo was unleashed. She waited for the impact that never came.

Ice leapt forward and completely dissipated the ki blast by spin kicking through it. He continued on until his foot collided into Motoko's chest with an audible crack.

Motoko screamed for a split second before the bones of her rib cage pierced into the tender flesh of her heart and lungs. She tried to call for help, but only managed to cough up blood. "My ribs…_kami-sama_…they've pierced my heart." She glanced up as she heard voices calling out to her. In seconds the other members of the household were around her. She tried to warn them of Ice's duplicitous nature, but her vision was badly tunneling, and the world be sank into darkness.

(break)

"You almost killed me." Motoko backed away from Ice in shock.

Ice shook his head. "No, I did kill you Motoko. I launched that attack with the intention to kill, and didn't raise a finger to try to save you."

Motoko held her head in her hands as the memories began to return slowly. "Then why…How did I come back?"

Ice shook his head. "I don't know. I was shocked to see you recover the way you did."

"And to protect your secret you placed a seal around my memories." Motoko finished. "I remember now the ghostly presence of a hand on my forehead as I woke up." She waited as Ice confirmed her memory with a nod. The initial anger that had over taken Motoko slowly ebbed away. "Why tell me this now? We're in a situation that requires us to work together. I don't particularly trust you now."

"That's exactly why I told you." Ice admitted. "We may not see the conclusion, at least not the one we seek, of this journey. You deserve to know the truth."

"You think we're going to die in this place." Motoko stated. "Don't you?"

Ice nodded. "As I held Fria in my arms after finding her here, I promised I would avenge her, and then return to this place to join her when the time came." He laughed bitterly. "But she died trying to protect what she loved, there was no hate in her heart when she passed." He trailed off. "Not like what was in mine. I understand that now." He smiled at Motoko. "I will see you to the home office, get things set up so that you can go home, and then I will return here."

Motoko shook her head. "_Baka_! You can't just decide when and how to die!"

"But I can choose where." Ice corrected. "I will wait here until my time comes."

Motoko stepped forward. "And what of the people that rely on you?"

"One of my associates will take my place. The office will promote someone" Ice turned and faced the statue. He bowed slightly and turned back to Motoko. "We should try to find that exit."

Motoko didn't move. "What about the people not in your office?"

Ice hung his head. "Don't…"

Motoko blocked his path. "You may have tried to kill me once, but you also saved me! In the bath when the demons first attacked you saved me!" Her face was red with anger, and she could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes. "You trained me to a level my sister could only dream of to help me protect myself! And something happened that night you save me from falling off the roof!"

Ice said nothing.

"Don't try to deny it! I saw that look on your face!" Motoko yelled. "What am I supposed to think after that!"

"Nothing." Ice looked up. "That look wasn't for you. You just look so much like Fria I forgot myself a moment. Nothing more."

"Liar!"

"Enough!" Ice quieted after the momentary outburst. "Don't do this, it's not fair to you."

Motoko stopped her rant a moment longer. "_Nani_?"

Ice sighed. "I've seen your record Motoko. I know about the portions of yourself you hide from all others."

Motoko blinked and swallowed hard.

Ice shook his head. "I can't be the one. There wouldn't be a day that would go by without me comparing you to Fria. Even if I could put that aside, I will not be a part of bringing more half-breeds into the realms." He side stepped around Motoko and began the search anew.

Motoko spun and hurled the Hina Blade at Ice. "You're nothing more than a coward!"

Ice turned to catch the blade, but it stopped in mid-air before he could. "Huh?" He and Motoko watched as the sword reoriented itself and shot toward a new target. A moment later it rested snugly in the raised grip of Fria's monument. "It can't be…"

The statue began to move until the cold, amber, eyes rested on the travelers. Fria's face transformed into a scowl. "You betrayed me? For a mortal?" She raised her sword to pointing it at Ice. "How could you?" The garb she wore fluttered and transformed into six medium, amber, wings.

Motoko watched Fria charged Ice with the Hina Blade seeking blood. She also saw Ice was still into much of a shock from seeing his dead lover revived to move out of the way to safety. She lunged and pushed Ice out of the way.

Ice fell to the floor and looked up. "No!"

Motoko smiled at him as her life-blood darkened her white gi to match her red hakhama. She clutched the sword that impaled her chest, preventing Fria from free it to renew her attack on Ice. "Guess it doesn't matter now…"

(break)

Kanako looked around the ruins. "Why are we here?"

"They sent us back to Hinata City?" Keitaro scratched his head. "Why here? Why would Haruka, Naru, and Sarah sent us here?"

Kanako kicked a nearby stone, sending it flying into a near by store window.

Keitaro cringed slightly as the glass shattered and fell to the ground with small tinkling sounds. "Feel better now?"

"Not really." Kanako sighed and shook her head. "They sent us back to the beginning of our trip. This makes no sense at all."

Keitaro wrapped an arm over Kanako's shoulder to give her a gentle hug. "There must be a reason, we'll figure it out." He smiled and lead her into the city. "After all, we left the Earth once through some weird door thing once, maybe there's another one to take us to where we want to go to fix all this."

Kanako smiled and nodded. "I hope so." She turned as she heard something in the distance approaching rapidly. "Wings?"

"I hear them." Keitaro confirmed. "The last time we heard sounds like these…"

"We were attacked by Keres." Kanako continued to search the sky. "Maybe we should find some cover."

Keitaro nodded and lead Kanako into a nearby store. "It's strange, but, it doesn't sound entirely like the Keres."

Kanako listened a bit more attentively. "It sounds the same to me."

Keitaro closed his eyes and willed his wings to appear. "If your right, we can make fast escape now." He opened his eyes again. "Want to make a break for it?"

"I think we…"

A crash echoed through the building as something large and heavy landed on the roof. The two Urashimas waited for a few more minutes to see if anything else would happen.

Keitaro smiled. "I think we're clear." He slowly exited the shop with Kanako behind him. "See? Nothing here."

"It's amazing you've survived as long as you have."

Kanako spun toward the sound of the new voice. Rider was leaning against the wall of the store in such a way that Keitaro hadn't seen him before exiting, Ginryuu sat prominently on Rider's shoulders. "How'd you get here?"

Rider pushed himself up off the wall and walked towards the couple. "Immaterial. The subject of the hour is you two."

Kanako dropped into a defensive upper stance and unconsciously slipped into her fully transformed demon state. "And you've come to stop us haven't you?"

Rider's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but his sight was clearly set on Kanako. "Put your claws away, I have a proposition for you." He shifted his gaze to Keitaro. "For both of you."

Keitaro nodded. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Good." Rider waited a moment as Ginryuu made a small growling noise. "Stay here."

Kanako blinked. "_Nani_?"

"I don't understand." Keitaro shook his head. "How can we stay here?"

"This realm is my domain." Rider explained calmly. "I can bend the very fabric of reality here however I see fit. I'll see to it that you two are completely provided for. For the rest of your lives."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Keitaro shook his head. "It makes no sense."

Kanako nodded. "This world is dead. Your boss said it herself. Why would we want to stay on a dead world?"

"Because you are still alive." Rider sighed. "You really don't have any idea of the trouble the two of you are in."

"Trouble?" Kanako and Keitaro asked confused.

Rider sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you know why you are still alive when everyone else on the planet is gone?"

"I thought it was from the same reason the other's survived." Keitaro admitted.

"Yeah, Ice's barrier was strong enough to hold of the Hellfire to save the others." Kanako recalled.

Rider nodded. "True, but Ice didn't place a barrier around you. I doubt even one of his barriers could with stand a point blank explosion of Hellfire like yours anyway. Care for a second guess?" He waited as they tried to think up an answer before they gave up. "You didn't die because you were never supposed to live. The Fates can't monitor or influence you."

"We were never supposed to live?" Kanako's brow crinkled in frustration. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you see this city?" Rider raised his arms to accentuate the point. "The whole planet looks like this."

"That's why we're trying to fix it." Keitaro defended.

Rider shook his head. "You still don't get it. This, should, not, have, happened." He accentuated each word as though they meant more than what they had at face value. "There is not a Demon in Hell or an Angel in Heaven that has the power to do what she did. This is why half-ling births were forbidden." He stopped to let this sink for the others. "You are a danger to the existence of every realm."

"Then why let us stay here?" Keitaro asked.

Rider shrugged. "Even if you are not supposed to exist, you are still alive as far as I'm concerned. I don't want to kill you. This realm is dead, nothing more can be damaged. You can live out the rest of your lives here happily, just the two of you." He turned to Kanako. "Just as you always wanted."

Kanako blinked. "I did want to be with _onii_-…Keitaro, but not like this."

Rider raised an eyebrow. "Then why all the Demons?"

Keitaro turned a questioning look between Kanako and Rider. "What are you talking about? Kanako?"

Kanako shook her head. "I have no idea."

Rider leveled a hidden, but uncomfortable, stare on Kanako. "Yes, you do. Search your heart, you know the truth."

Kanako took a step back. "No…"

"Stop this!" Keitaro stepped toward Ice, but stopped as Ginryuu growled loudly. "Stop it."

Rider ignored Keitaro. "Lady Lucifer, your mother Kanako, sent Lillith to protect you. To protect you from yourself as you began to awaken. No one has been sending Demons after you to take you come." He frowned deeply. "You've been calling them to pick you up and take you home."

Kanako stepped forward quickly and slapped Rider. "Shut up! That's a lie!"

Ginryuu flew off Rider with a hiss as the attendant flew across the empty city from the force of the blow. When the dust cleared, he was on his feet once again, completely unscathed. "That was unexpected." He slowly walked back to the Urashimas. "This is why the Demons stopped attacking you in your home here. You found your place, here with your bonded. You stopped calling to your Demon brethren."

"I never called them!" Kanako screamed at him. She turned to Keitaro, her tears flowing down her face. "I didn't."

Keitaro held her close. "I know. I believe you."

Rider shrugged. "Believe what you will. You've heard my offer, will you take it?"

"What happens if we say no?" Keitaro asked as he tried to comfort Kanako. "What if we still want to try to put things back to the way they were?"

Rider sighed. "Things will never be the way they were before. But the only way to attempt that kind of change is to find the doorway and get past me."

Kanako wiped her eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want to kill us."

"I don't." Rider admitted. "But I can't risk the lives of the inhabitants of the other realms either."

Keitaro looked deep into Kanako's eyes. He didn't even have to voice his question. "Sorry Rider. We can't live in a place like this. We need our friends, our family."

Rider nodded. "I figured as much."

Kanako looked at the man in confusion. "You sound almost sad. You could just let us go. Now that I can control my powers, this won't happen again."

"If only I could be sure." Rider brought his hand to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. He held out his arm as Ginryuu flew down and landed on the out stretched perch. "_Gomen nassai_." He thrust his arm into the air, much like a falconer, and sent Ginryuu up.

Kanako watched in awe as the small dragon began to glow intense white. "Keitaro, move back."

Keitaro did so without conscious thought. He stared at the glowing figure as it grew to immense proportions. After a few more seconds, the glow faded. "Holy…"

Ginryuu now stood transformed before the half-angel and the half-demon. He roared loudly as he stretched his limbs. His wings extended and toppled the buildings to his sides. His dark blue eyes focused on Kanako, and he roared again to voice his protest of Kanako's earlier action of slapping Rider.

Kanako startled as the silver dragon's jaws opened wide to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

Rider stood atop Ginryuu's massive head with room to spare to walk around. "I urge you to reconsider your path."

Kanako felt a cold sweat break out all over her body as more dragons of every shape, size, color, and element began to appear. They came from the sky, the ground, the water and other simply appeared from nowhere in gouts of flame and or flashes of light. The dragons created a circle around the combatants to be over a distance of a distance of a few blocks.

Rider didn't seem to pay any attention to these new arrivals. "Please, take my offer. Or else your path ends here."

(break)

Wraiths: Sweet! (shifts into shadow form and flies around) Where the hell'd Kyo go? I'm so going to kick his ass now.

Rider: Yeah, yeah.

Star: (floating lazily through the air) This is fun! Thank you for the powers!

Rider: Sure. (rubs his head) I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this later though.

Star: (deadpan stares Rider) You say something?

Rider: (sweat drop) Nothing. (turns to readers) Ok folks. What do you think? Good? Bad? Other? I'd really like to hear what you think, so please leave something if you have the time.

Star: And vote for a sequel to Healing Hearts too while your at it!

Wraiths: Self-insert!

Star: (flies over and gets in Wraiths face) No, Healing Hearts!

Wraiths: Self-insert!

Rider: (sweat drops as the two start fighting) Those two are impossible. 'Till the next, live well all.


	14. Rebirth

Rider: _Konbawa Minna-san!_ First off major apologies for…What the hell? Where'd everybody go?

Star: (Floating threw the air) Probably dealing with mid-terms and exam papers the same as you were. Plus, you take so long in updating that I don't blame them for not reviewing.

Rider: (grinding teeth) You want to be reintroduced to gravity?

Star: (makes a scary face) Get on with the story.

Rider: (Mumbling) Thought I was the one in charge here. (Normal voice) Anyway, as stated, I had a few other things to deal with, but it's here at last the final chapter of the story. So I hope you all enjoy.

Star: Hey, where's Wraiths?

Rider: (opens door to adjacent room)

Wraiths: ( huddled in corner) The square route of Lincolns address is cherry filling except when the market is in recession and squirrels rule the world…

Rider: (closes the door)

Star: (wide-eyed) The hell?

Rider: He didn't survive the mid-term frenzy unscathed, just give him a few days. (Turns to readers) Enjoy the story every one.

In Search Of Her Place

Chapter Fourteen: Rebirth

Naru watched the swirling mists with concerned interest.

Haruka divided her attention between the mists and the young woman. "Maybe you shouldn't be watching all this Naru."

Sarah sat cross-legged on the ground. "Why not? There's nothing else to do right now. We haven't had any entertainment like this in a long time, you should enjoy it."

Naru frowned at the blonde girl. "I can't enjoy this! Those are our friends in trouble!"

"My family is in there too." Haruka pointed out. "I'm as concerned as you are."

"You don't look concerned." Naru focused her attention back on the mist. "You don't look concerned at all."

"I may not show my emotions as openly as you, but that doesn't mean that they aren't there." Haruka puffed her cigarette, a bit angrily. "But I have faith in them. Maybe you should too."

"It's not like they really your family." Sarah replied with a hint of sadness. "Even if we can't control the ending, we all know what it's going to be. Our attendants have never failed to close out a world." She laid down on her stomach to watch the mists. "Then the next world will begin to take shape, we'll take new forms, and start all over again without them."

"We don't exist independently and you know it." Haruka waved her hand and a chair formed from the mist so she could sit. "We're spirits. I made my contract with Haruka when she was no older than four. I share this body with her, when we get back…"

"We're not going back." Sarah sat up and stamped her feet. "We're not!"

"When we get back," Haruka continued ignoring Sarah. "I'm terminating the contract, she's done enough for this life she needs to go back to her family." Haruka rested her head in her hands. "Even if I have grown attached to them all, it's not my life." Her eyes darted over to Sarah and Naru. "Nor are their lives your own, it's time to send them back."

"There won't be anywhere to go back to!" Sarah yelled.

"And you'll be able to so see Seta again." Haruka smiled as Sarah quieted. "Maybe we both will." She paused. "Our human counterparts anyway."

Naru closed her eyes and turned away from the mists. "Yeah, it is time for me to go anyway."

"He does care about you."

Naru shook her head.

Haruka nodded. "Both of you."

Naru smiled at the idea. "It sounds nice, but Sarah's right. This world won't return."

Haruka frowned at her partners' negative outlooks. "We'll see."

(break)

"Please, take my offer." Rider insisted. "Or else your path ends here."

Kanako raised her arms and shifted body into an offensive combat stance. "I broke this world, I can fix it."

"No." Rider crouched down and patted Ginryuu's head. The dragon opened his mouth and began to collect bits of blue light into his gaping maw. "You can't fix it." Rider tapped Ginryuu again and the dragon fired the blast of magic energy. "No one can undo death, especially not of this magnitude."

Kanako stared wide eyed at the blast. "It's too big…" At the corner of her vision, a black streak raced out. From her other side, a streak of yellow and green. She watched as the two figures intercepted the impossibly large force, and with some effort, managed to stop it.

Keitaro blinked his eyes after the light from the explosion faded. "Tama-chan? Kuro?"

The cat grinned cockily at Kanako. "You're not the only one with some fancy tricks." He leaned over and pawed at Tama's shell. "Are you hurt?"

Tama shook her head. "Just a tad singed."

Keitaro stared at the tiny turtle. "You stopped that blast? I never realized you were so powerful."

Tama smiled. "I am happy I could help you, Keitaro-sama." She turned as Ginryuu roared again at the intrusion of the small guardians. "Please allow me to assist you again."

Kuro smiled a feral smile and his fur began to darkened further. "Yeah, we'll take the over grown lizard out of the way Kanako-sama. Just smack that stupid attendant a few times for me too." His limbs began to grow to human proportions and after a moment stood in were-cat form. "This should work much better."

Kanako and Keitaro stared. "When…"

A slender, yellow hand rested on Kuro's shoulder as a beautiful woman with green hair that fell all the way to the ground came into view. "Come on Kuro, we have work to do."

The were-cat nodded and took the woman's hand in his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Right, let's go Tama."

Keitaro watched as Kuro and Tama walked confidently toward Ginryuu, hand in hand. "When did they?"

Kanako shook her head. "No idea." She watched as their guardians leapt and double-team punched the large dragon in the snout, toppling the mammoth reptile to the ground.

Rider landed with a crash a few feet away. "Ginryuu?" He nodded as he got a roar in response. "A miscalculation it seems, they are yours." He rose and faced Kanako and Keitaro. "Seems you have quite the good luck." He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Let's move on with this."

Keitaro spread his wings in preparation to attack.

Kanako's horns darkened as she gathered her energy.

In the distance, the dragons took flight.

(break)

Lillith stared at Wraiths across the fire that circled her and the others. "Kitsune? You holding up ok?"

Kitsune panted slightly. "The fire has burned a long time. I'm starting to feel a bit drained."

"This should help to restore you." Kaolla knelt next to the fox and hummed a few notes to bring a soothing, gentle rain down on her.

Shinobu rubbed Kitsune's brow, helping the water to penetrate through the dense fur to the skin beneath. "Is that better?" Shinobu frowned as the fox nodded weakly.

Lillith stood and walked over to where the other girls. "Pull the fire back so we have just enough area to surround us, nothing more."

Kitsune nodded and complied. She breathed deeply as she was able to store some magic back up.

"That only buys you a couple hours at most." Wraiths shook his head. "Just let me finish this."

Lillith sneered at him. "I don't go out without a fight."

"Fight?" Wraiths looked over the barrier. "Looks more like you're hiding to me."

Lillith hissed at Wraiths and moved away. She huddled the others around her. "We need to find this damn door, or we need to take him out of the picture." She whispered.

Kaolla nodded in agreement. "But Wraiths is the only one who knows where the door is for certain. Even if we defeat him, we'll be stuck here."

"So we keep him alive long enough to tell us where it is!" Lillith fumed in anger at being so helpless. "We can't just sit here forever."

Kitsune raised her head. "If I could get a scent, I might be able to find the door."

"You can't move around easily if you continuously summon fire." Lillith pointed out. "We need you here right now."

"Then we're still stuck." Kaolla pressed her fingers together. "What about launching an attack from here. If I can generate lightning fast enough…"

"You threw a storm at him before and there was no effect." Kitsune reminded the element summoner.

"We only need one good hit though." Lillith made a fist and slammed it into her opposing hand. "The light would solidify him long enough for a good old-fashioned haymaker."

"That still doesn't solve the question of where the door is." Shinobu stood and crossed toward the flame wall. "But I think I can find out where it is." She stretched out her hand until it was just short of the fire.

Wraiths raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell are you doing? You are the least threatening of the entire…" Wraiths' body suddenly went rigid and he fell to his knees. "You bitch…get out…of my…brain!" He snapped his head forward.

Shinobu flew backward violently fast as Wraiths severed the connection. She smiled as Kaolla caught her.

Kaolla frowned and bopped Shinobu over the head. "What was that!"

Wraiths spit froth from his mouth and rubbed at his temples. "It won't do you any good."

"What won't do us any good? Shinobu? What did you do?" Lillith demanded.

Shinobu stood. "I used what Kitsune taught me to track the door." She smiled triumphantly. "But I used it to track down the information instead of the actual door."

Seemingly caught up in Shinobu's exuberating, Lillith also began to smile. "You little sneak! You hacked the info right from his mind with you empath powers!"

Shinobu nodded. "I wasn't sure if I could, but I had to try."

Kaolla bear hugged Shinobu. "Where's the door then?"

Shinobu pointed just outside the circle. "Can you extend the fire Kitsune? The young empath walked forward as the barrier extended and bent down on all fours to dig into the dirt.

The others watched with their breaths held tightly in their chests as Shinobu continued to move soil.

Shinobu lay down on her stomach and reached deep into the small hole she had created. "Almost…" The light that flooded out came so fast that Shinobu seemed to disappear for a moment in the blaze.

Kaolla lowered her hand from her shielded view. "I never read about that." She continued to stare at the white door that rose slowly from the large crater that now replaced Shinobu's smaller hole. The light began to fade and revealed an ivory door with intricately carved scenes of what looked like angels, demons, and other beings on a pilgrimage. "Is this what we're looking for?"

Lillith let out hoot of excitement as she grabbed Shinobu and swung her around. "You did it!" She motioned the others to follow her as she neared the door. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Don't touch the door!" Shinobu clutched at Lillith's sleeve and pulled the demon the direction opposite the door.

Kitsune cocked her head to the left. "What's gotten into you Shinobu?" The fox focused on the younger girl. "Your eyes…"

Kaolla crouched down and stared a Shinobu's eyes, she blinked at what she saw. She waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Shinobu?" Kaolla waved her hand again, but there was still no response.

Shinobu reached out clumsily and, after a few attempts, finally grasped Kaolla's hand. "I didn't…" Tears began to fall from Shinobu's eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Lillith lifted Shinobu's head. "Blind? How?" She spun and glared at Wraiths. "What did you do?"

Wraiths shook his head. "It wasn't me."

"Bull…" Lillith felt Shinobu tug at her sleeve. "_Nani_?"

Shinobu shook her head. "Wraiths didn't do this to me."

"Then who?" Kaolla asked.

"I warned you that finding the door wouldn't do you any good." Wraiths muttered.

Kitsune growled and bristled her fur. "What do you mean?"

"It was my fault." Shinobu continued to cry. "I didn't get all the information I needed. I found the door, but…"

Kaolla turned and stared at the door. There was one small point that still shimmered with bright light. "The keyhole."

"Keyhole?!" Kitsune growled. "You mean the damn thing is locked?!"

"Well, duh." Wraiths made a face at the Fox-spirit. "Did you really think we leave the door to the universe unlocked for anyone to stumble into? Do you have any idea how much trouble that could cause?" Wraiths sighed. "Bad enough Miss Demon and her bonded battering rammed the first door on Earth."

"Without the key, any attempt to force open the door will end with a similar result as mine." Shinobu warned.

"Let me take a wild guess who has the key." Kaolla's eyes narrowed to slits as her anger overtook her. She faced Wraiths and grit her teeth. "You hurt my friend."

"What's going on?" Shinobu asked nervously.

Lillith swallowed as thunder clouds gathered with alarming speed above Kaolla. "Nothing." She had Shinobu sit down. "Stay here." She rose and grabbed Kaolla's arm, only to be thrown back as electricity surged around the Molmolian Princess.

Kaolla raised her hand above her head and began to gather the lightening into her palm. "I'm going to make you pay for that. Even if I have to you use every trick I learned while studying the Akashic Records to do it." With her intent stated, one final thunderbolt shot down into Kaolla's body and crackled around her.

Wraiths gasped as Kaolla disappeared into a flash of light. He felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck as the electricity gathered at a new point directly behind him and instinctively transformed into a shadow. It availed him nothing.

"After a ten thousand lifetimes of studying," Kaolla materialized behind Wraiths holding a basket ball sized blast of lightening. "I know a great many tricks." She slammed the blast into Wraiths back, and in turn slammed Wraiths into the tree directly in front of him.

Wraiths fell to his knees and spit blood from his mouth. He lifted his head and grinned. "At last, some action." He leapt, and light and dark swirled into chaos.

(break)

Motoko could feel the sword in her ribs, but it didn't hurt. Instead, she felt warm, and light.

"Motoko."

Motoko turned toward the sound of the voice and found herself face to face with her reflection. "I heard you, in the city."

The reflection smiled and nodded. "Yes, do you know who I am?"

Motoko nodded. "You're me." She paused and shook her head. "No, that's not right. You're what I was, right?"

"_Hai_. I fell in the final battle of this city." The reflection smiled. "But I couldn't leave without saying good bye to my friends and family." The reflection's smile faded. "My time is past. I have a favor to ask you. Is that ok?"

Motoko nodded.

The reflection's smile returned. "Thank you. Please tell him to listen to Tama. And even though we disagree with the way things are handled, please tell my sister I still love her too." The reflection began to fade away. "I must go now, but I have one last gift for you." The reflection held her hand out and an orb of white light floated out from her palm and into Motoko.

Motoko gasped. "You were the one who…"

The reflection nodded and faded further. "It was the only way to save you, and him. But with my fading so will the spell." A lone tear fell down her cheek. "It is so much to ask…"

"You don't have to." Motoko smiled. "I'll take care of it."

"_Arigato _Motoko."

Motoko shook her head as the apparition faded completely. "_Iie, arigato_, Fria."

(break)

On the ground Ice watched as Motoko grasped the blade of the sword in her chest. His eyes instantly focused on the fact that her life's blood was staining her gi as red as her hakhama. "No!"

"Guess it doesn't matter now." Motoko smiled at the confused angel and slowly walked forward. Once clear of the blade, Motoko's _gi_ returned to it's original white again. "I'm not going to die on my own sword."

Ice stared, completely mute, at Motoko.

Motoko held out her hand toward the amber figure. "Rather, our sword." Motoko beckoned and the sword flew from the statues grip. She smiled as the statue's eyes widened and pointed the Hina Blade at it. "Because this sword is certainly not yours anymore than you are who you pretend to be."

Motoko threw the sword high into the air, as she expected the statue trained it's eyes on the ascending metal blade. She sprinted with all her might at her opponent, surprising herself with her speed. By the time the statue of Fria realized the true purpose of all these movements, Motoko was already in position. She brought the sheath of the Hina Blade around and struck the statue's face. Motoko smiled as the amber shattered like cheap glass and fell to the ground.

Ice stared as a new face appeared at the head of Fria's monument. His awe was quickly replaced by anger. "I'll kill you Attendant!"

Star leapt back and the remainder of the amber covering fell away. She pulled at her left eye and stuck out her tongue. "Even you don't have the power to do that angel."

Ice grinned though his clenched teeth at the challenge. "You have no idea what I can do." He brought his arms in at his sides and extended his wings as far out as he could.

Motoko placed a hand on Ice's shoulder. "Listen to Tama-chan."

Ice turned and relaxed his stance. "What did you say?"

Motoko nodded. "I'm not sure what that means, but it's what she wanted me to tell you."

"She?" Ice questioned uncertainly. He looked on passively as Motoko place the Hina Blade into his hand. He felt his breath catch as the sword pulsed. He returned his attention to Motoko. "She? You? But?"

Motoko smiled. "Well, aren't you the articulate one."

Ice blinked at the playfully sarcastic tone in Motoko's voice, then smiled. "Shut up you."

Motoko returned Ice's smile, the first warm smile he had given her. "We'll…talk? Later?"

Ice nodded. "Yeah, but first…" He turned his attention back to Star, and his wings returned to their attack stance.

Motoko took Ice's hand. She felt her _gi_ begin to loosen and transform around her body as they took the form of six white wings that mirrored Ice's perfectly. Together, they flew forward and clothes-lined the shocked attendant across her windpipe.

Ice leaned down and shook the unconscious woman. "That was easier than expected." Her saw a thin chain around Star's neck and pulled it out into view to reveal a small black key.

Motoko looked at him questioningly. "A souvenir?"

Ice shook his head. "No, I just get the feeling that we'll need this." He looked around. "Let's find that door before she wakes up again."

Motoko nodded and flew beside Ice. "Still upset that no one is normal at Hinata-sou?"

Ice chuckled. "Who wants to be normal anyway?"

Star sat up as the winged warriors flew further into the ruined city. "Search all you like. The key won't do you any good." She picked up a shattered piece of the amber and rolled between her fingers, revealing a small key shaped recess carved into it. She stood and tucked the piece of amber with the keyhole into her pocket. "Better luck next time."

(break)

Keitaro pushed himself up off the ground. "That wasn't fun." He rubbed his cheek where Rider had hit him and winced. "Where's…" He ducked as Kuro went flying over his head.

The were-cat sat up and groaned. "Kanako-sama?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Keitaro forced himself to his feet, and then extended his hand to help Kuro up. "Any ideas?"

"Kuro smash?" The were-cat shrugged. "I don't know." He ran off and caught Tama as the woman fell from the sky.

Keitaro looked up and saw Rider standing on Ginryuu holding Kanako by the collar of her shirt. "Let her go!"

Rider shrugged and dropped his captive.

Keitaro positioned himself beneath Kanako's falling form. He managed to catch her, but the force of the fall caused him to collapse to the floor again. He looked up as Ginryuu landed a few meters away. "Going to finish us off now?"

Rider shook his head. "You are beaten, and far to exhausted to be a threat in any manner. I told you, I don't want to kill you, just contain you." Rider raised his arm and dismissed the surrounding dragons. "You may want to leave this place, but you know longer have the power to."

Keitaro stood and held Kanako in his arms. "Then what do we do now?"

"I don't really care." Rider grabbed Ginryuu's wing and swung up onto the dragon's head. "Go home and live your lives. If you try to find the door again once you regain your strength, I'll just come back to tire you out again."

Keitaro watched as the attendant and the dragon flew off. He looked down at Kanako and smiled sadly. "I'll figure something out for you." He felt two familiar weights settle on his shoulders. "May as well go home."

Tama, now in her original form, nodded.

"Yeah, go lick our wounds." Kuro, also in his smaller form, agreed bitterly.

Tama rubbed her flipper over Kuro's back. "Rest now. We'll have another chance." She looked over at Keitaro. "Unless you'd like us to stop."

Keitaro simply started walking toward Hinata-sou. "I don't know, we…I have to talk with Kanako."

(break)

Kanako awoke with a start and bolted out of her futon. She crashed to the floor again as she tangled her feet in her blanket. As she fell she dislodged one of the boards in the floor. She rubbed at her forehead. "Hinata-sou? I must have been knocked out." She looked around and discovered that she was alone in Keitaro's room. Her stomach growled as she smelled something cooking in the kitchen. However, before she could investigate this aroma, she focused on the shifted floor board. She reached under the floor and felt around until she came across something hidden.

Kanako pulled out a large book with a black binding. The edges of the book covering were tattered and dog-eared. "What could this be?" She opened the book and almost dropped it. "These photos…" She reached out and traced the faces in the pictures. "My first Christmas with Keitaro." She turned the page. "The Sakura Festival in Tokyo." Another page was turned, and she felt her temple throb. "That damn chocolate cake…" She scanned the next two photos and felt her heart melt as the scenes they contained.

The first was of Kanako and Keitaro at their secret meeting place, the pond by the back waterfall. Keitaro had his arm wrapped around Kanako's shoulders and had pulled her to him so that they were cheek to cheek. Kanako could see that only half of Keitaro's free arm was visible. That explained the why the photo was tilted to one side, Keitaro was trying to take the picture by himself. She smiled at the cute end result. Even skewed she could see both of the children smiled brightly at the camera.

The photo on the page opposite was also badly tilted, even more so than the first, because neither member of the party was looking at the camera. "I didn't think this photo was around any more." She pulled the photo from the book. "Mom completely freaked out when she developed this film, I was sure she destroyed all the copies." She flipped the picture over and saw the words on the back.

"First, and most treasured." She smiled and felt the tears welling at her eyes. She flipped the photo over and held it close to her chest. "It's my most treasured kiss too." She looked up as the door slid open.

Keitaro entered the room carrying a tray. He set the meal, some miso, grilled fish, and rice, down between Kanako and himself. "It's not as good as something Shinobu would make, but after sleeping for three days, but it's better than nothing." He sat and studied Kanako intently. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, but otherwise fine." Kanako set down the photo before reaching for the miso and took a small sip. "I've been asleep for three days?"

Keitaro nodded and handed Kanako a napkin. "Yeah, Kuro says you used up to much of your magic fighting Rider and had to replenish it." He paused and picked up some of his fish. "I was going to ask you something when I came in here, but I think you already answered it." He bit into his fish and chewed slowly. "So the only question is…"

"Is how to we beat that annoying reptile rider?" Kanako finished. "Or how do find the door without him realizing it?"

"Both." Keitaro sighed sadly. "He's not going to just let us go. Maybe we should try to find the doorway first once we know were that is we can figure out a way to get through it." He sighed again and then ate in silent contemplation.

Kanako finished her meal shortly after. "I think we should go check out the door that first took us to the World Tree."

Keitaro scratched his head. "Why?"

"It felt strange when I first touched it." Kanako rubbed her hands together. "I want to see if I can sense it again. Once I get an idea of what it's supposed to feel like, I might be able to sense if there are any other doors nearby."

"Makes sense." Keitaro agreed. "But what makes you think there are other doors at all."

Kanako smiled. "Aunt Haruka wouldn't send us here if there was only one door that would lead to the beginning again rather than the end."

"Sarah might though…" Keitaro muttered nervously.

Kanako stood and took Keitaro's hand. "She's not that bad. Now let's go look." She led the way out to the forested areas that surrounded the Hinata-sou. "There's the alter that Ice built."

Keitaro pointed toward some broken trees. "And the giant demon attacked from over there."

Kanako slowly walked along the dirt path. "Then the door should be…" She reached out and pushed against the empty air. "Here." The air shimmered as the mirage fell away. The door was considerably smaller than it had been a few days ago, but they could still see that scar of Ice and Lillith's forced entry over the seal. "It feels completely different than before."

"Kitsune mentioned that the tree was alive." Keitaro remembered. "It must be trying to heal the cut in the realm." He watched as Kanako pulled her hand away from the door and the mirage returned again. "Do you sense any other doors."

Kanako turned in a slow circle, as though taking a scan of the grounds. "Yes…maybe…I don't know." She stopped and shook her head. "Something is nearby, I just can't figure out where." Kanako shook her head and began to walk home. She relaxed a bit as she felt Keitaro wrap his arm around her. "Where are Kuro and Tama?"

"They said they wanted to look around." Keitaro replied. "Something about the world feeling wrong."

"At least I'm not the only one." Kanako sighed.

Keitaro gave her reassuring pat on the back. "Your never alone Kanako. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, just you, me, and the voice in my head." Kanako kicked a pebble up through the tree tops. "And the demons the come out of the…" Kanako stopped. "Water…It's there!" Kanako grabbed Keitaro's wrist and ran.

Keitaro struggled to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"I know where the door is!" Kanako ran passed the Hinata-sou with Keitaro in tow. "Kuro! Tama-chan!"

The black feline floated out of the front second floor window. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Just follow us!" Keitaro yelled back as Kanako continued to pull him away. "Kanako? Where is the door?"

Kanako didn't answer until they arrived at their destination. "It's right here."

Keitaro looked at the waterfall and the pond beneath it. "Here? Are you certain?"

Kanako nodded. "Now that I'm closer, I can sense it more clearly." Her smile faded. "Now if only I knew how to open it."

Tama flew down from above along with Kuro. "We already looked through this area." The shelled guardian stated. "There's no door here."

Kanako shook her head. "No, the door is just masked."

Kuro scratched his head. "_Nani_?"

"How did you and Lillith arrive here Kuro?" Kanako asked.

"Simple, used a magic spell to turn any reflective surface into a portal between…" Kuro stopped. "Son of a bitch!"

Kanako nodded. "Where better to hide one secret than right next to another one." She turned to Keitaro. "You remember how we sat here a few days ago?"

Keitaro nodded.

"Ice never sealed the portal here, but no demons came through when we were at our most vulnerable." Kanako traced the water with her finger.

"They couldn't get through the portal here because the door that the Attendants use must have blocked the way." Tama reasoned.

Kanako nodded. "That's what I figured." She continued to run her hand through the water. "But the energy is less pronounced here then it was at the point that Lillith and Ice opened up. It's almost like…" Kanako stumbled back as the water rose and snapped a set of jaws at her.

Kuro cursed and slashed at the figure. "Damn, a water dragon. Which means that…" He turned, as did the others, as they heard the sound of slow clapping.

Rider stepped forward from the shadows. "I didn't think you'd actually find it. But you are right, this door is different then the one Naru opened. Do you know what that difference is?"

"This door is still locked." Kanako stepped forward. "But I'm guessing you have the key I need to open it."

Rider shook his head. "I am not so foolish as to hold the key you need when I want to keep that door locked."

"Which means the key must be somewhere else!" Kuro flew around in a circle excitedly. "We just have to find it!"

"And how will you do that?" Rider asked. "You have no idea where the key could be, or even what it looks like."

"But it will give off a magic pulse like the door." Tama landed on Keitaro's shoulders. "We'll track that."

"And if it's masked?" Keitaro asked. "Like the door is? What then?"

Rider nodded. "You are smarter than you look. Don't waste your lives searching for it. Go home, live your lives and be happy."

"I don't believe you." Kanako's skin began to slowly darken and her horns began to grow. "I think you have the key on you right now."

Rider shook his head. "You are mistaken."

Kuro looked around the trees. "Hey, did anyone else realize that Rider is missing his better looking half?"

"What?" Keitaro blinked. "Oh, the dra…" Keitaro swallowed hard as he felt something breath on the top of his head. "Gon." He looked up into the smiling jaws of Ginryuu, and screamed, loudly.

"Relax, Ginryuu's not going to eat you." Rider beckoned the dragon. "Not unless you continue this stupidity with the door."

Kuro maneuvered through the air until he was nose to nose with Rider. "Take your threats and shove them."

"Whatever." Rider turned and walked away. "Your still trapped here, no need for brutality."

Kanako sprinted forward and blocked the Attendant's path. Without warning her foot came up and connected with Rider's jaw. The force of Kanako's kick sent her target back and into the air. Kanako smiled slightly as Rider landed in the pond with a splash. "Guess you can be surprised after all."

Keitaro stared into the pond. "Kanako? Did you use any magic on him?"

"No. Why?" Kanako looked over Keitaro's shoulder. "Where the hell is he?"

The half-lings and guardians took a step back as steam began to rise up from the water. Once the surface of the water was covered over a set of gray double-doors rose out for all to see. Two figures, one on each door, were etched into the metal.

The first figure was clearly demonic in origin. Seven horns stood out prominently on her head and her finger nails were long and sharp. One hand was raised to chest level and rested against the half-circle that served as the handle at the center of the doors.

Kanako focused on the woman. "She looks happy. See? Look at the smile."

Kuro flew over and studied the picture. "Been a long time since…" He stopped and looked around nervously. "Never mind."

Keitaro looked over at the photo. "She's a bit older, but she looks a bit like you Kanako."

Kanako nodded slightly. "Yeah, feels familiar too. Like I've seen her before. And look at this one, he kind of looks like you."

On the other door was a picture of a young man with large wings that lifted him off the simulated ground. He mirrored his counterpart in that one of his hands supported the other half of the circular door handle. He too smiled.

Tama bowed her head to the picture before turning to Keitaro. "What do we do now Keitaro-sama?"

"You do nothing!" The doors opened for a moment and Rider passed through. He rubbed the large bruise on his chin. "Get away from the door and forget about it!"

"Looks like we pissed someone off." Kuro smirked and transformed. He flexed his hands to reveal his claws. "Want to play scratch post? Always helps me cheer me up."

Tama also transformed herself and turned to Ginryuu. "We're both logical, cold-blooded beings. Can't we resolve this peacefully?" She sighed as Ginryuu shook his head.

Kanako faced Rider. "Get out of my way."

Rider's frown deepened. "No."

"Then I'll just have to move you." Kanako rushed forward and released a left cross punch toward Rider. Pain ran through her body as Rider side stepped her attack and closed his hand around her face.

"Get off her!"

Kanako rubbed her face as Rider was torn away from her. She watched wide eyed as Keitaro threw Rider into the steel double doors.

Keitaro turned his attention to Kanako. "Are you hurt?"

Kanako shook her head, but continued to watch Rider as he slammed into the gateway. She smiled as the doors reverberated with the force of the blow. "He has the key on him."

Keitaro looked back to the rising Attendant. "_Nani_?"

"The door opened for a moment just as he hit it." Kanako smiled widened, refreshed by this new turn of events. "I'm going to find it and fix this world."

Keitaro tried to stop her as she rushed for Rider again. "You don't have to do this alone." He whispered as he trailed after her.

Rider stood and brushed the water from his sunglasses. "Fools, you still don't understand." He pulled his arm in to his side in a ready position. "You can not fix this world Kanako, you don't have the power to give life." His hand began to glow with soft silver light. "No one has that ability."

Kanako drew closer to Rider and she gathered her power. "Ice says there are people who can though, and I will find them to help me."

Rider shook his head and time seemed to slow. "You still do not understand…" He brought his glowing right hand forward and braced it with his left. "I hope you will learn from this lesson and not fail again in the next world." The silver blast of magic energy raced forward toward Kanako.

Kanako's magic centered in her hand. "I don't need the next world, I'm going to restore this one." She fired her own blast of black, demonic magic back at Rider. She struggled to maintain control as the two blasts collided with the other, but was forced to give ground as she was overwhelmed with the power Rider possessed. Her vision tunneled as she saw Rider's blast sharpen to a point and race toward her as it split her own blast in two. "I can't stop it."

"Move!" Kuro slammed his body into Kanako as hard as he could and forced her out of the way.

Kanako turned and time slowed further as she watched the silver energy pass through Kuro's chest. The force of the blast lifted him higher into the air for a moment before gravity took a hold of him and slammed him into the ground. "Kuro?" The were-cat didn't rise to her call. Kanako walked slowly, nervously, to her friend. "Come on, stop playing around. Just like at the bridge."

Keitaro was watching Kanako as Tama fell against him. "What's wrong?"

Tama didn't seem to be able to speak through her labored breathing. She merely pointed toward Kuro.

"Ok, I'll take you to him." Keitaro place Tama's arm around his neck to help support her as they walked over toward Kuro and helped her to sit.

Kuro looked up as Tama placed his head in her lap. His breathing was synchronized perfectly to Tama's. He smiled at her for a moment. Slowly, almost painfully he turned to look at Kanako. His lips moved, but no sound issued forth.

Kanako knelt down to try to hear him better.

"He wants you to know he cares for you." Tama told her. "He also says not to cry, just go kick Rider's ass."

Kuro smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly. His lips moved again.

Tama smiled. "Can he ask you a favor?"

"Of course." Kanako leaned in.

"Tell my brother I still think he's a jerk, but I love him anyway." Tama supplied for Kuro.

Kuro attempted to motion toward the pond.

Tama nodded in understanding. "Don't let Rider get away. He's hiding something, we're sure of it."

Kanako nodded and began to move off toward the Attendant.

Keitaro knelt down beside Tama and Kuro. "We're sure of it?"

Tama nodded. "Kuro's been badly wounded, the only reason he's alive right now is because we're in contact with one another."

"I don't understand." Keitaro looked down at Kuro and then to Tama. "What do you mean?"

"We are bonded." Tama explained. "I can feel his pain as though it is my own. We are existing off each other now. Be careful Keitaro-sama, Rider is far more dangerous than we thought."

Keitaro frowned. "How?"

"Kuro should not be this injured." Tama traced a finger over Kuro's chest. "The only way to kill a demon or an angel is to behead them."

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief. "Then he'll be ok?"

Tama shook her head. "Rider's blast seems to possess elements of null-magic. The wound may prove fatal Keitaro-sama." Tama cried softly. "I will keep us alive as long as I can, but…" She swallowed hard. "It has been wonderful living with you Keitaro-sama. Thank you for everything."

"Wait a minute…" Keitaro began.

Tama shook her head and gently pushed Keitaro in Kanako's direction. "The bonded live and die as one. There is nothing you can do now, except to help Kanako fix this world. That is the only hope to save everyone."

Keitaro shook his head. "I don't know how though, I need time to…"

Tama pressed on of her fingers against Keitaro's lips. "You do know, in fact, you've taken the first step already." She shuddered as pain spasamed through her body. "Go help her." She watched as her charge rose and ran after Kanako and smiled sadly. She then looked down at Kuro, his eyes were closed but he was still breathing. "I wish I could save you myself, but I can't." She smiled. "At least I could help you tell Kanako your feelings for her." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Perhaps you will look to me with love in the next life." She closed her eyes and rested beneath the tree with her bonded until time took them both and the mists surrounded them.

(break)

Naru rubbed her hands together. "Things are getting out of control."

"Not really." Haruka stretched casually. "Everyone's still alive and where they're supposed to be."

Sarah thrust her hand through the mist she watched. "That's why thing are getting out of control! They're not supposed to be either of those things!"

Haruka smiled. "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate them?" She picked her head up as the mists began to swirl around her. "_Ano_?"

Naru's head swiveled back and forth as the mists surrounded them. "I didn't do it."

"Me either." Sarah rose from where she lay on the ground. She neared the windstorm and tried to force her way though it. She ran her hands along the mist when she found she couldn't pass through. "I don't believe it, it's not solid, but it may as well be. We're trapped."

"Who could trap us?" Naru asked as she too tested the barrier. "This is bad if we can't use the mists to see the realms."

Haruka just smiled. "Don't worry, this should work itself out."

(break)

Kaolla rolled over on her back as she tried to catch her breath. A few feet away she could see Wraiths leaning heavily on a tree, also out of breath. "Are you going to let us go now?"

"I wouldn't let you out even if I could." Wraiths replied through his heavy breaths. "I told you, I don't have the key." He shifted into his shadow form once again. "This fight's over." The shadow elongated and knifed toward the fallen princess.

Shinobu pulled on Kitsune's fur. "On the left!"

Kitsune hesitated a moment before she realized what Shinobu meant. With a howl from the fox, fire lanced out from the barrier to Kaolla's right side. A second howl echoed through the forest as Wraiths was struck by the gout of flame.

Wraiths reverted to his human form again. He quickly patted himself down and was relieved to find that the fire hadn't penetrated his thick leather coat. "What the hell was that?"

Lillith stared wide eyed at Shinobu. "You knew where he was?"

Shinobu turned to the sound of Lillith's voice and nodded. "There was a flash of light that was near Kaolla…" Shinobu paused. "At least I think it was Kaolla from all the lightening I saw."

"How can you see if you're blind?" Kaolla asked as she stood on unsteady legs.

Kitsune sniffed the younger girl's eyes. "The door didn't blind her. It transformed her vision to pick up magic rather than light."

"It will avail you nothing." Wraiths stood and shifted to his altered form again.

Kitsune smiled. "I couldn't disagree more."

Lillith caught Kitsune's meaning and bent down to whisper to Shinobu. "Can you track Wraiths' movements and tell us where to attack?"

Shinobu swallowed nervously. "I don't know, but I can try."

"Then that's all I can ask." Lillith patted Shinobu on the shoulder. "Get ready." Lillith surrounded herself with magic. "Can you see me?"

Shinobu nodded.

Kitsune and Kaolla duplicated Lillith's method.

Wraiths shifted his vision over the party that confronted him. "I will not let you beat me."

Lillith flew up and dive-bombed Wraiths' position.

"To the right!" Shinobu yelled.

Lillith shifted her attack on the fly and summoned fire to her hand as she punched Wraiths' shadow. She smiled as the light forced him solid again and she landed a direct blow.

Dazed from the demon's punch, Wraiths lay on the ground unable to more even as a ring of fox-fire surrounded him. "That's a new feeling." He rose and tried to cross through the flames. He stopped as a bolt of electricity lanced into the ground in front of him.

Kaolla smiled as Wraiths scowled at her. "We'll take that key now."

"I don't have it." Wraiths sat down in the middle his prison. "I told you that already."

Kitsune growled and made her fire move in toward Wraiths. "You sure?"

Wraiths didn't act concerned that the fire was nearer to him now, though he did seem to begin sweating a bit more. "Yes, I'm sure." He mocked in a high, whining voice.

Lillith frowned. "Shinobu? The key should emit magic like the door. Do you sense it?"

Shinobu pause a moment as she studied Wraiths. "His whole body is glowing with magic. I can't pick out one spot that's stronger than the other."

"Wonderful." Lillith muttered.

Kitsune snorted in aggravation. "Let's just kill him and search the body."

Wraiths glared at her. "Go ahead and try."

"Guys?" Kaolla pointed toward the door with a shaky hand. "Something's happening."

The others turned and watched as mist began to pour from the edges of the door. The mist slowly began to creep toward the party and take hold of them.

Lillith fought against the vaporous bindings, but even her superior demon strength could not seem to break the bindings. "Hey! Leather boy! What the hell are you trying to pull?" Her jaw dropped as she saw Wraiths also fighting to free himself. "The only thing that could make this worse now is…" She turned to see the mist was retreating back through the gaps in the door, taking her an the others with it. "Is that." She fought harder to free herself.

(break)

"Ice! Slow down!" Motoko struggled to keep up with the angel as they franticly searched the city for the door that would lead them home.

Ice looped back and picked Motoko up onto his back. "We don't have time to slow down." He speed up to a pace even faster than he had traveled before. "I can feel it. Something's is happening somewhere to Keitaro and Kanako. And Lillith and the others are having issues of their own as well."

Motoko blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Lillith is my bonded, the dark counterpart of my light. I feel everything she feels, experience almost everything she does." Ice frowned. "We must hurry."

"How do you know about Keitaro and Kanako then?" Motoko asked as she continued to survey the passing ruins.

"Keitaro is…" Ice made a face as he tried to think of the best way to describe it. "I'm Keitaro's guardian because he's my boss' son."

"Oh, because Keitaro's an angel you can sense him too." Motoko figured out.

"Yeah, sure." Ice dodged to the left as a blast of white light shot past him. "What the hell was that?"

Motoko looked down to the site the blast came from. "Over there! The Attendant!"

Star slowly floated up to block Ice and Motoko's path. "I've had enough of this little charade. I think it's time we end this."

Ice turned his head slightly to whisper to Motoko. "Can you fly on your own?"

Motoko nodded.

"Good. Continue looking for the door while I distract her." Ice shook Motoko off his back.

"Wait a minute!" Motoko protested.

Ice shook his head. "You've already had one brush with death today." He turned his attention on Star and formed his sword from one of his feathers. "You should be able to sense the door if you get close enough to it."

"But…" Motoko pulled her sword. "Enough! I'll fight her! You go look for the damn door!"

"No, you won't!" Ice yelled back.

Motoko took a swing at Ice with her blade. "Who said you get to decide what I do?"

Ice easily parried her attack. "I'm trying to protect you _baka_!"

"Who said I need your protection?!" Motoko attacked him again. "I can take care of myself!"

Star sweat dropped repeatedly as she watched Ice and Motoko fight. "Um, guys?"

Ice and Motoko both turned. "What?!"

Star back peddled a few steps. "N-nothing." She shook her head. "Wait a minute! Why am I on the defensive?"

Ice turned to Motoko. "And why are we fighting each other?"

Motoko blinked. "I don't know. You started it."

"Did not." Ice shook his head. "Let's not start this again." He glanced between the two women and smiled at Motoko. "Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Motoko looked at Star and grinned. She nodded.

Star sweat dropped again. "_Nani_?" She barely managed to dodge as Ice and Motoko combined their attacks. "Oh, that's real fair!"

Motoko charged again, but stopped suddenly as something grabbed her foot. "Ice? What are you doing?" She looked back to see a tendril of mist-like vapor wrapping around her ankle.

Ice was also having difficulty moving about as the mist began to bind his wings. He slashed the restraints with his sword but there was no noticeable change as he continued his unwilling descent.

"What are you two up to?"

Motoko was shocked to see Star also being restrained. "Us? I thought you were doing this."

"It's not me." Star insisted.

"Well, whatever it is I can't get free." Ice informed the others. "If you have any ideas on how to get out of here, do it now."

Motoko looked to where they were being pulled to. "Isn't this the way back to the city center?"

Ice looked around. "Yeah, it's taking us back the way we came exactly."

Star stared at the center circle as it came into view. "This can't be happening."

The amber that had made up Fria statue pulsed and began to take shape in a new form. It was into this door that the mist began to disappear

Ice smiled. "No wonder I couldn't sense it before." He pulled the small black key from his pocket. "Ok, so there's the door…" He scanned the amber door quickly. "But where's the key hole?"

Motoko also saw the door's missing element, but unlike Ice she could see where it had been removed too. "If you want to survive this, I suggest you put the keyhole back in place."

Star stuck her tongue out at Motoko. "I'm immortal, I'll survive regardless of if that door opens."

"Maybe." Ice nodded. "If you consider living like a bowl of Jell-O pleasing."

Star swallowed hard.

Ice nodded. "Unlike The Fates, you are physically confined. You may survive, but going through those little cracks can't be good for the complexion."

Star weighed the differences in her mind. "I can't allow you to further damage the realms. The door stays closed."

---

Kanako dug her feet into the soft Earth as she took a low offensive stance. "I may have taken the lives of everyone on Earth, but it was an accident, and I'm trying to fix it." She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Rider's. "What's your excuse for taking the life of the first and best friend I ever had?"

"I had not intended to kill the noble cat demon." Rider moved to adopt a middle defensive stance. "In truth, I admire his dedication to you, even simple minded as it was. His death was a noble one with pure intent. You needn't grieve for him, he will rest easy."

"He shouldn't be resting at all!" She stopped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Keitaro's eyes before looking away again quickly. "Let me go."

Keitaro shook his head. "You're to angry to fight him safely." He gently pulled her back.

Rider nodded and began to turn away. He stopped as a white feather shot past his ear and stuck into the metal door with a sharp ring.

"Where are you going?" Keitaro asked. "You hurt my friends. You hurt Kanako. You killed Kuro and Tama." He slowly took a fight stance that Seta had taught him during their stay in America. "I can't forgive you for all of that."

Rider looked back over his shoulder. "You wish to avenge them?"

"I wish to save them." Keitaro replied calmly.

Rider turned. "Noble, but futile." He mirrored Keitaro's stance. "No one has the power to give life to the dead."

"You keep saying that, but we've been told that there are people who can." Keitaro began to gather his strength for the coming attacks. "There has to be a way."

Rider smiled a small, knowing, smile. "There are people who can provide an opportunity for rebirth, but no one can give life to the dead."

Keitaro paused. Rider was contradiction himself with his own words. The Attendant had said their actions were futile since they had met him in the city, but now there was a chance? "Something doesn't make sense here." Keitaro thought as Rider charged him. He blocked the Attendant's roundhouse kick and countered with an open hand strike to his chest. Keitaro shivered as Rider continued to smiled at him.

"I can see the wheels spinning in your head half-ling." Rider spun and back-handed Keitaro with a closed fist. "You seek a way to _unite_ the broken world for the _woman_ _you_ _love_." He brought his fist down into the dirt only a moment after Keitaro managed to roll out of the way. "So sad that _you_ do not have that power."

Keitaro scrambled to his feet and with a flap of his wings took to the sky. He frowned as he heard a sharp whistle. He didn't have to look back to know that Rider and Ginryuu now pursued him. "The way he stresses certain words…is he trying to tell me something?" He shook his head. "No, Rider is the enemy. He wouldn't help me." He flew higher and doubled back with a double loop to land on Ginryuu. He wrapped his hands around Rider's throat from behind. "Open the door!"

Rider grinned as he spoke through the choke hold. "I bet you thing you have the upper hand here don't you?"

Keitaro was forced to release his grip as he felt the cold sensation of the dragon's tail wrapping about his own throat. A moment later he was falling as Ginryuu threw him off. Keitaro quickly ascended again and the two fighters faced off again. "He could have killed me just now." Keitaro silently realized. "A snapped neck, or just a good tug and it would have been over. What's he waiting for?"

(break)

Kanako watched as Keitaro and Rider traded blows in the sky above her. She wanted to go to his aid. In her mind she knew that she should be the one fighting Rider, or at least assist Keitaro, but instinct told her that she had other work to do yet. Taking one last look at Keitaro and ran toward the door.

She traced her fingers over the door looking for anything that could lead to a clue to opening it. She quickly found that there was no such hint. Her eyes grew red and her fangs grew longer as her anger grew. "Screw it, I'll just break it down." She raised her fist and summoned her magic in preparation for the strike.

The door shivered and opened a crack.

Kanako blinked in shock and released her concentration on the magic. "I did…"

The door slammed shut again.

"It." Kanako ran her hands over the door again franticly. "Did I hit hidden button or something before maybe?" She found nothing. "Maybe I just unlocked it?" She tugged on the handles to test them. The door with the demon-woman engraved on it didn't move at all, but the one with carving of the male angel responded slightly. Kanako smiled. "Not much, but it's a start."

She pulled harder on the door that was able to open, but found that it would not widen any more. "Knew it wouldn't be that easy." Her attention shifted as a glow above her intensified. "Keitaro's warning shot." She reached up toward the feather and pulled it out from where it rested above the angel's carved head. She nearly fell as the door opened more under her grip. "I wonder…" She took Keitaro's feather and stabbed it into the door with the demon carving. With a nervous swallow she tugged on the still closed door. "Yes!" The door opened a bit, but nowhere near enough to let her and Keitaro through. She nearly screamed as Keitaro crashed into the trees behind her. The door momentarily forgotten, she rushed to his side.

Keitaro looked up at Kanako thought bruised eyes. Blood from a cut in his forehead ran into his eyes and further obscured his vision. He could feel the broken bones in his arm, the ribs, and his back. He smiled at Kanako despite all these injuries since he could also feel the wounds knitting back together thanks to his angel born abilities. He smiled at her.

Kanako held him close as she felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry _onii-chan_. You shouldn't have to deal with all this pain because of me." Behind her she heard the crunching of dead leaves. "Leave us alone Rider."

"I'm afraid that I can no longer do that." Rider brought his hand to his mouth. He looked up and made a gesture to Ginryuu as the large dragon responded to the summoning whistle. A moment later a large dragon fang struck the ground and Ginryuu flew off. "You have forced my hand." He lay his hand upon the dragon fang, causing it to transform into a large broad sword whose curved shape allowed it to maintain it's tooth-like appearance. "May you both rest peacefully."

In a last ditch effort Kanako threw herself at Rider once again. She snarled in anger and allowed the demon within her soul to be free. Her finger nails grew out and formed claws every bit as sharp as the sword that Rider had drawn. She used these new found weapons to strike Rider.

The attendant barely raised the sword in time to block the razor sharp claws and was forced to step back from the force of Kanako's blow. "You are making this quite difficult." Rider released his grip on the sword and turned into a spin. As Kanako rushed him again he took the sword up in a reversed overhand grip and brace the blade against his forearm. He ducked as he completed the spin and slammed the flat of the blade into Kanako's exposed abdomen.

Kanako could not raise her defenses in time and rocketed backwards as her body absorbed the full-force of the blow. She landed hard on her back beside Keitaro. "_Onii-chan_…" She stopped as she felt Keitaro's finger on her lips.

"I thought I told you." Keitaro rolled over, as his injuries were not yet healed enough to let him sit or stand upright, to face Kanako. "No more _onii-chan_."

Rider walked over and raised his sword high. "I am sorry. I had hoped things would end differently."

Kanako tried to stand, but found she couldn't. Tears began to fall from her eyes one final time as she realized that their time was coming to an end. She reached up and entwined her fingers with Keitaro's. "_Aishiteru Keitaro_."

"_Aishiteru_ _Kanako_." Keitaro responded.

No sooner were the words then dark energy began to race down Kanako's arm. At the same moment light energy began to travel down Keitaro's arm. The two magics collided with one another at the juncture formed by the lovers joined hands with astonishing results. Light and dark intertwined and, with no where else to turn for release, spiraled out towards the slack-jawed attendant.

Rider braced his sword against his palm and attempted to divert the blast away from him. "This is impossible…"

Kanako slowly sat up, but dared not release Keitaro's grip. "This is…"

"This is what Ice and Lillith used to follow Naru through the gateway." Keitaro realized as he too sat up.

Rider was forced back until his back was pressed against the gray double doors. "Mana…" He pushed against the Mana Blast and managed to gain a small amount of ground.

Kanako began to stand and pushed more demonic magic down to her palm. "We have to push harder!"

"_Hai_!" Keitaro stood. "Now!" He forced more energy down his arm and into the Mana Blast.

Rider stood firm against the attack for only a moment as the intensified energies began to boil the water beneath his feet and the gateway doors. He tried to take another step forward, but the moment he lost his footing he was hurled back against the doors. He hit much harder this time and jarred the door open allowing the mist of the evaporated water to pass through to realms unknown.

"Now!" Kanako and Keitaro yelled together as they put everything they had into the final attack. Their attack forced Rider back further and the doors opened fully to allow Rider entry.

Rider maintained the position to prevent the explosive blast from entering the realm paths. A tinkling of glass was heard momentarily as Rider's sunglasses shattered.

(break)

Naru turned as she felt something on her should. "What are you doing here?"

Haruka smiled. "Had a feeling that you'd try something like this." She dropped her cigarette and ground it beneath her heel. "I see you've made us solid again."

Sarah reached out her hand and found she could part the mists swirling around them. "But why make us solid unless…"

A small piece of blue glass fell to the ground. "It's time for you to go home."

The three women began to shimmer, before the glow faded.

Haruka blinked. "She won't let me go."

"Naru won't release me either." Naru nodded.

Sarah glowed again for a moment. "Let go of me dummy!"

The man smiled. "You're all going a part of one another. You're all going home." He made a fast gesture and the mists began to wrap around the women. "Have fun."

The women smiled and nodded.

(break)

Lillith fought at the bonds that held her. "Let go!"

"Cover your eyes!" Shinobu yelled. "Something's happening."

Kitsune shifted her tails to protect not only herself, but Kaolla and Lillith as well. "What's happening?"

Suddenly the door bust open and sucked everyone into the shining abyss.

(break)

The crystal keyhole shot through Star's pocket fabric and completed the door. "What the hell?"

Ice felt the tug of the black key in his hand and let it go. "I've got no idea what could happen, but…" He gave Motoko's hand a gentle squeeze.

Motoko returned Ice's gesture. "What ever awaits…"

"Hello!" Star yelled. "Inevitable death coming real fast!"

"What are you worried about?" Ice teased as they were pulled into the crystalline maw. "Aren't you immortal?"

(break)

Kanako stared as the Attendant let his sunglasses fall away and be sucked into the gray maelstrom behind him. "I don't understand!" The wind kicked up and began to pulled Rider, Keitaro, and herself into the portal further. She gasped as Rider released his defense and let the blast consume him.

The Mana Blast disappeared into the swirling center of the gray storm. For a time there was no change. Then the storm began to convulse as though it were a living thing in agony. It filled with pressure and then bulged out just before exploding with a force immeasurable by any standards.

Kanako raised her arms in front of her face as the shockwave came toward her. However, a moment before it reached her time seemed to slow.

"Aren't you immortal?"

Kanako looked over her guard. "Ice?"

"Whatever awaits."

Kanako looked around, searching for the face to match the voice. "Motoko?"

"Cover your eyes!"

Kanako's eyes darted around hastily. "Shinobu?"

"Let go!"

"Lillith?"

"You're all going home."

Kanako turned to see Rider hovering a short distance away. "What do you mean?"

Rider smiled and gestured to the shockwave. His eyes now at last revealed were a deep, soft, brown, much like Keitaro's. Without out the sunglasses to give the image of an uncaring enforcer, Kanako could see that the Attendant was, at heart, quite gentle. "You planed this all along, didn't you?"

Rider smiled and nodded as the shockwave began to move again. "One day you will understand all that occurred, but not today. It is time for you to go."

Kanako watched as the shockwave began to move again. Except this time, it moved away from her. "Please, tell me."

Rider shook his head. "I can not. It is not yet time. Just know that you and Keitaro have started a great journey that will have incredible consequences."

"Incredible?" Kanako began to feel something pulling on her. She glanced sideway and saw that the explosive storm was now collapsing in on itself and taking everything else with it. "Will it be good or bad?"

"It is too soon." Rider motioned again and saw that Kanako fought against the increased gravity. "Should you remember any of this, ask your Aunt. She may tell you what I can not."

"Remember?" Kanako's face went pale and tears began to fall from her eyes. "No! You can't make me forget! Not after…" She stopped as she felt Rider's hand on her cheek.

"You needn't worry. You have found your place, I wouldn't make you forget something such as that, even I had the power to do so." As Rider pulled his hand away time began to move normally.

Kanako fought the massive pull of the black hole. "But what if we're attacked again?!"

Rider smiled. "You are not my creations, but I have taken a liking to you. I will see to it that you are not disturbed again, and I will keep an eye out for you." He raised his hand to Kanako. "Till the next, live well."

Kanako felt the gentle, but unyielding force press against her and knew instantly what Rider had done. She turned her head as she fell into eternity and saw Keitaro falling beside her. She reached out and took his hand as the gray mists of the black hole surrounded them both.

(break)

Naru sat in the Hinata Tea Shop and lazily sipped at her coffee. "You know what do day is right?"

Sarah looked up from her algebra homework. "_Nani_?"

Haruka smiled. "Yeah, hard to believe that a year has passed."

"How did that idiot Rider pull this off anyway?" Sarah asked as she sipped her hot coco. "I thought world like this couldn't be revived."

"They can't." Naru stated as she looked over her young student's answer sheet and made a few marks. "You need to study more."

"Shut up!" Sarah snatched her paper away. "And don't change the subject!"

"Haven't you ever wondered about the Mana Blast?" Haruka asked slyly.

Sarah twirled her pencil uninterested. "What about it? It's an ultra powerful weapon that can destroy everything in it's path. So what?"

Naru nodded. "It's true that it can be used as such a weapon, but that isn't the true form it was meant for."

Sarah blinked. "True form?"

"This is why we train Fates every few life times." Haruka chuckled. "How is the Mana Blast formed?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "The union of light and dark magic mixes in un uncontrolled form, destabilizes and explodes."

"Yes, when it is performed improperly." Naru handed Sarah a new self-test sheet. "Try again."

"Improperly?" Sarah tested a few equations in silence for a time before slamming her pencil to the table. "No way!"

Haruka smiled as the idea sunk in. "Mana was originally Manah, the life providing substance that was provided by god during the Hebrew exodus. The true essence of the Mana blast is to create, not destroy."

Sarah rested her head in her hands. "Then Rider goaded those two baka into fire a Mana Blast into the pathways."

Naru shook her head. "He was trying, but the blast they created didn't occur from conscious act. Their blast into the primordial storm allowed for the formation of a new vessel for the Earth to be reborn into."

Haruka pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "It is true that no one person has the power to return life to the dead, but the right combination of two people can provide the opportunity for rebirth. Such is the cycle, life, death, rebirth. Kanako and Keitaro discovered that without even realizing it. Their pure union my one day lead to the realms uniting into one kingdom again. After all, the bloodlines have already been forever mixed now."

Sarah groaned. "Enough with the goody-goody lovey crap."

Haruka smiled. "Give it a few years, you'll change your feelings about the subject."

"Speaking of change," Naru looked out the window and smiled as Tama-chan and Kuro flew in love struck circles around each other. "Where is everyone else?"

(break)

Kitsune, Kaolla, and Shinobu sat around the food court table at the mall.

Kitsune pointed to one of the boys that walked past. "What about him? Boxers?"

"No." Shinobu took a sip of her soda and rubbed at her temple. "Briefs, I think."

Kaolla pulled out a pair of glasses and looked at the boy in question. "Shinobu wins again!" She put the glasses down. "How do you do that? It's like you have ESP or something."

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, or something."

Shinobu shrugged. "I don't know how I do it, but…" She stopped as a woman with long black hair and pale skin passed by. Shinobu stood and circled in front of the woman. "_Sumimasen_? Have we met before?"

The woman turned. "I don't think so. I only just move to Hinata recently. I don't know anyone here yet, perhaps we could become friends?"

Kitsune pulled an extra chair over to the table. "Sure, why not?"

Kaolla offered their new friend some of her fries. "So why'd you move to Hinata?"

The young woman smiled. "Well, the sunsets here are just so beautiful."

(break)

"Aoyama-san!"

Motoko turned. "_Hai _Himura-_sensei_!"

The red-haired instructor walked up slowly. "We have a new student joining us today. He has studied western-style fencing in England and has transferred here to learn the art of Kendo now. I would like for you to be his mentor. Is that acceptable?"

Motoko nodded. "Of course. If he has some skill with a sword already, it should be simple to bring him up to an acceptable level for the other students."

The teacher smiled. "That is excellent, that it is." He motioned for the new student to enter the dojo.

Motoko studied the tall, silver haired boy with interest. He was dressed in a gi and hakhama, both were pale brown, almost amber, in color.

The boy bowed to Motoko as the instructor left. "_Sensei_ tells me that you are the most skilled fighter here, I hope I am able to meet with your approval."

Motoko nodded. "Of that I have no doubt." She paused. "I have the strangest feeling that we have met before."

The boy shook his head. "I do not think so. Perhaps in another life."

Motoko nodded and introduced herself. "Some of the other students call me by my last name since I also help with instruction from time to time, but you may call me Motoko if you wish."

"I would like that." The boy bowed again. "My name is Metatron…" He grinned sheepishly as Motoko tried to suppress a small laugh. "Yeah, it is kind of a goofy name, my parents have a strange sense of humor. Most people just call me Meta now."

Motoko nodded. "Then that is what I'll call you too. Now, shall we begin the lesson." She handed a _shinai_ to Meta and was surprised to see how comfortable he held it.

"Yes." Meta nodded. "There is so much I hope to learn here in Hinata City."

(break)

Kanako gently lay her baby down into the cradle and readjusted her blouse. "You were hungry today weren't you?" She leaned against the cradle and watched as her child fell asleep. She lay down on her futon next to Keitaro once the baby was asleep. "Keitaro? What's that?"

Keitaro over at the _kotatsu_ and found a pair of blue frosted sunglasses resting there. "I thought they where yours."

Kanako shook her head. "No, I thought they where yours." She lay her head against her husbands shoulder. "Maybe one of the girls left them in here by mistake?" She yawned and began drifting off to sleep. "You get to watch him to night."

Keitaro laughed and gently stroked his wife's back. "_Hai_, get so rest now." He waited until he was sure that both Kanako and their son were both fast asleep before he to dozed off.

In the crib the young infant stretched in his sleep. To the untrained eye nothing would be seen. Yet if you knew what to looked for, or had even the vaguest gift of sight a brief change would have been visible. The momentary growth of black horns on the child's forehead, and the instantaneous flash of white wings on his back. His stretch completed the child returned to his peaceful slumber.

The End

Wraiths: Aww, such a sweet ending image of Kanako. (Grumbling) It should be me in Keitaro's place…(normal voice) But wonderful none the less.

Star: I love it!

Rider: (sitting with his hands in bowls of ice) I think broke my fingers writing so much. Anyway, that finishes it out. So what do you all think? I would like to here what you have to say about this so leave a message if you wish. And, no promises, but I'll try to start a new project soon and keep more regular updates in the future.

Wraiths: Later people.

Star: Bye! Bye!

Rider: Till the next, live well all.


End file.
